Hellfire
by Speedy08
Summary: Unalaq is a spiritual man who wants to clense the world of Benders and lusts after his beautiful ward, Asami Sato. Korra is the Avatar, whose cruel methods of justice gets her appointed captain of his guard. A story of revenge, lust, love and justice.
1. Genesis

_**A/N: And the Dynamic Duo is back again! BG-13 and I have come up with this new story that will be Korrasami and a very dark turn on the events of Hunchback of Notre Dame. Please R &R! Tell us what you think!**_

* * *

 _Senna cradled her bump as she ran, desperately trying to get away from the ostrich-horse behind her. For months the woman had happily waited until her stomach actually started showing, her bump a constant reminder of the love between her husband and her. But not all was what she had expected when she married Tonraq. The young woman hadn't known how perverted and sadistic his brother was, a cruel lesson she had learned._

 _Shortly after they eloped, the Southern Tribe woman and her new husband moved to the city, away from the Chief and the growing unrest in the surrounding villages. She had been so happy for the following months. But then Unalaq made an unexpected appearance and after a heated argument had imprisoned his brother before his young wife was able to tell him she was expecting._

 _Taking advantage of his brother's absence, Unalaq acted on his lust for the younger woman. Senna fought, tooth and nail, trying to escape but no matter how much she struggled and after a few hits she was forced to remain still as he ravished her, being everything but gentle. When the deed was done, he left a roll of Yuans, thanking her for her service and performance, a sick and twisted smirk on his face._

 _Now just months after he had gone to see her, looking for a second opportunity to explore her flesh he found her with child. The Chief of the Water Tribes immediately thought about his night with the young woman, and his heart yet again took a darker turn. No one would know about his affair. His image depended on it._

 _Sensing his intentions, the soon to be mother had escaped and sought sanctuary at the only place that hadn't been touched by the sadistic man. For years he had slowly been 'cleansing' the world of Benders, a race he blamed for the bloodshed of worlds. Airbenders, being spiritual beings and lacking numbers, he had left them alone and although they were not allowed to practice their Bending, offered refuge to those in need._

 _"Sanctuary! Please give me sanctuary!" the soon to be mother cried as she beat her hands on the wooden doors, begging the Spirits for mercy as the ostrich-horse came to a stop._

 _She tried to run again but Unalaq cut her off, pulling a knife as he did. The young woman wrapped an arm around her torso, pleading, begging, imploring him, but that didn't discourage his advance. His virtue and reputation had to remain intact. That child would not be born. So with no hesitation he plunged the knife into her torso, earning a cry of pain from her. He watched as she slumped to the floor before leaving her just as the door to the temple opened._

 _Tenzin's eyes widened in horror as he watched the pregnant woman bleed before he lifted her up in his arms and brought her inside. The Airbending master had been at his dying father's side until he'd heard the pounding on the door. He knew times were hard, Tonraq having arrived just hours before his wife, though in much better condition._

 _"Get Kya!" the Airbender instructed an acolyte as he held the young woman's hand._

 _"My baby! I can't feel my baby!" Senna sobbed, trying to ignore the pain._

 _"Senna?" a familiar voice called before going to her side, taking over for Tenzin. "What happened?"_

 _"The baby, please, the baby."_

 _"You're going to be okay," her husband soothed. "I'm right here. Where is Kya?"_

 _"I'm right here," the Waterbender answered, kneeling down to check the wound, a watery and glowing hand rubbing against the bump. "The baby is in distress, I have to get them out."_

 _"She's bleeding," Tonraq answered. "You need to heal her-"_

 _"If I don't get the baby out, you're going to lose them both." The man's eyes widened and she shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Take them out!"_

 _"No, I can't." He stopped trying to push back the tears. "I can't lose you."_

 _"It's our baby," Senna answered. "Please. I want to hold them."_

 _With a reluctant nod Kya began to perform a c-section that she knew would kill the mother, but there was no time. The knife had punctured the placenta, there was no going back. Senna screamed as her midsection was torn, feeling herself slip away but wanting to hang on enough for her to see her child._

 _Soon a wail broke through the air and the Waterbender smiled as she wrapped the child in a cloth, not missing the cut on their jaw. However, knowing time was running out for the mother, she handed her the wailing child, feeling a squeeze on her shoulder, sharing a smile with her younger brother._

 _"It's a girl," Tonraq noted quietly, watching as his wife looked over the newborn. "Name your child."_

 _"Korra," his wife whispered, pressing a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead before looking up at her husband. "She's our child, Tonraq. She's ours." He let out a choked sob in response, reluctantly taking the fussing infant into his arms as Senna leaned into his shoulder, hand caressing the baby's cheek. "She's so beautiful...I...love..."_

 _Her hand slumped and Kya quickly took the child as Tonraq turned to his wife, asking her, begging her to open her eyes to no avail. He cradled the woman's body in his arms, his sobs echoing throughout the temple. The Water Tribe woman and Airbender watched quietly, the older of the two trying to heal the cut on the infant's jaw just as their older brother walked in. He met their gazes and shook his head sadly, earning a choked sob from the pair. Their father had passed._

 _But that night the infant just born minutes earlier had lost more than anyone. A mother and a father. Because even as Tonraq held his wife's lifeless body, his mind had already began planning on how he'd make his brother pay._

* * *

 _Yasuko cringed as she felt Unalaq's fingers caress her side. The sweat from both their bodies was still clinging to her skin. His breath brushed by her ear and she held back a whimper just as a light knock came from the door. The Waterbender let out an irritated sigh before getting up and pulling his pants on, opening the door._

 _"I thought I told you not to interrupt me."_

 _"We have information on your brother's location, sir," the Captain of the guard replied. not even reacting to the activity they had knowingly interrupted. "You told me that would be the only reason to interrupt you."_

 _The Chief rubbed his chin thoughtfully before nodding, asking his Captain to wait as he finished dressing. He promised the naked woman in the bed that he wouldn't take long, and told her to keep warm for him. Yasuko barely managed not empty her stomach at the comment._

 _As soon as the man left she stood, putting her robe on, trying to keep her hands from shaking as she did. She couldn't believe this had happened to her. Just a few hours ago she was happy, enjoying the day with her husband and daughter. The eight year old had sat on the table, watching as her father tinkered with Spirits knew what. She had just finished making sandwiches and placing them on the table when the guards barged in._

 _For years the industrialist's wife had been helping smuggle Benders out of the city or helping them reach sanctuary. The war against Benders was brutal and despite being a Nonbender herself, she did not approve of mass genocide. However, when Unalaq's men invaded her home she realized she had been discovered and begged for mercy for her child and husband._

 _The Chief had agreed but this had come with a terrible price. So now, finding herself alone, the echo of her rapist and his grunts fresh in her mind she decided there would be no living after this. She stumbled to the bathroom, her whole body trembling as she went through the different prescriptions, trying to find what she was looking for._

 _She heard a whimper and jumped, finally noticing her child curled in the corner, hands pressed against her ears, eyes screwed shut. Yasuko knelt down on the floor, reaching out to wipe away the child's tears. Asami opened her eyes, immediately flinging herself into her mother, arms wrapping around her neck._

 _"Mom, I'm scared," the eight year old whimpered._

 _"I know," her mother answered, hugging her tightly. "But it's all going to be over soon."_

 _"Where's Daddy? What does that man want?"_

 _"Listen to me, Asami. I-I'm going to leave for some time."_

 _The child whimpered, shaking her head and Yasuko barely managed to keep the tears at bay. But the sin that had been stamped on her... A holy whore, Unalaq had called her. She couldn't live with it. Even now the fresh tattoo burned into her pale flesh, it was just too much pain._

 _"I can't live like this," she continued caressing her daughter's cheek. "One day you'll understand and I hope you can forgive me." She managed a smile, kissing her daughter's forehead. She was being a coward, she knew that. "But before I go I wish that you will have the courage I never had and always be kind to those who need it, my dear Asami. Always."_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _A soft smile. "You don't have to today. Now I want you to close your eyes and whatever you do...don't look."_

 _With those final words Yasuko sat the girl back on the floor, even when Asami tried to cling to her, and headed back to the bedroom and emptied out the bottle of pills, swallowing them whole and using the glass of water next to her. It was enough to kill her three times over and death came quickly._

 _When Unalaq returned just minutes after and he found her lifeless body, he growled in annoyance before spotting the eight year old sitting on the bathroom floor. He grinned to himself, grabbing her and leading her out of the room, asking his Captain to look after her for the time being._

 _Perhaps one day she'd be of use to him._

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I watched as Korra tracked down the man I had let loose in the forest for today's exercise. I had to admit she was fast and talented, able to track down anyone in the matter of minutes. Not to mention this was her favorite routine.

After her birth and my wife's death I had decided to leave the city with her, not exactly sure what the future had in store for us. Senna had been buried as if she were still pregnant and only a handful of people knew the child had been born. I didn't know it then but having Unalaq think the baby had died would give me an upper hand when the time came for me to return and repay him for all he'd done to me and my wife.

My brother and I had never seen eye to eye. I was the oldest, my father's favorite, and true heir to the Tribes. However, upon the arrival of a hunting expedition he claimed our father had left him in charge. I didn't believe him and tried to fight for what was rightfully mine but he had already brainwashed the council into appointing him Chief so I left my home and never turned back.

I arrived to the South Pole a couple of weeks after he stole the throne and fell in love with the woman of my dreams. Senna. Spirits, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her blue eyes shined in a way I had never seen and I had completely fallen in love with her smile. We were soon married and moved to Republic City, trying to have a family of our own. But our happiness didn't last.

Unalaq found me once again, claiming he wanted to fix our relationship but his glances towards my wife let me know what he really wanted. I had nearly ripped his head off then and there but of course that was what he'd wanted. He threw me in prison and soon after strengthened his anti-Bending revolution. He claimed that the Spirits had reached out to him and asked him to eradicate all Benders but I knew better. Unalaq was everything but a holy man. He was even lying to the people, claiming he himself was a Nonbender.

Soon after my imprisonment my wife told me about how he'd taken advantage of her and revealed herself to be pregnant. I was in a blind rage and I said things to her I didn't mean. The night I apologized for my actions was the last I spent with her and it still haunted me to this very day.

I took a deep breath, readying myself with my bow as the man came into view followed by the girl. Within the blink of an eye I released the arrow aimed at her heart but before it could hit she caught it, snapping it in half. She was everything I expected after years of training. Not long after she reached her prey, grabbing him by the neck and tossing him at my feet.

I crossed my arms over my chest in response. Just a few days ago she had gotten a letter from Unalaq accepting her as his personal Captain. Without knowing who she was it was the perfect opportunity to put my plan in motion.

"What is your mission?" I asked.

Korra's normally blue eyes tinged red and she held a hand out, palm up and open. The man suddenly seized, grasping at his chest, almost clawing at it as if to get rid of the invisible grip. The brunette slowly closed her fist, and blood oozed out of the man's mouth before he collapsed to the ground, eyes already beginning to glaze. Korra stared blankly at the corpse she had Bloodbended.

"Kill Unalaq. No matter the cost."


	2. Return to Republic City

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the massive lag. Been watching Naruto and Naruto Shippuden so needless to say I've been busy catching up with Spirits know how many episodes. Anywho, *looks at the number of reviews and shakes head*, need some reviews gals and guys. Let me know your thoughts. Send BG-13 a thanks for her awesome work! R &R**_

* * *

Korra's POV

I sighed irritably before crumbling up the useless map and tossing it aside, earning a noise from my companion. Naga was already exhausted from our trip from Ba Sing Se and I couldn't blame her. Even if the Earth Kingdom was close by it was still quite the trip. For years I had waited for this day, the day I'd come to Republic City, where I was born, and get my revenge. I just didn't expect to get lost.

The map my former boss had given me was supposed to take me to the Palace of Justice but so far it had only gotten me past a couple of shops. After the very good recommendation and outstanding military record I'd acquired, Chief Unalaq had requested my transfer and I was positively giddy. Republic City was known for the horrendous torture chambers for Benders and criminals.

However, I knew I'd be able to teach them a thing or two in that department.

Since I was six my father had trained me to become a weapon, and I was. Despite having mastered the elements I hardly used my Bending seeing as Unalaq had eliminated anyone who possessed the ability... Well, anyone he'd caught, that is. As a result my hand to hand combat skills were top notch and I was able to handle any weapon available to me though I preferred a sword or bow.

I stopped and scratched behind the ears of my polar bear dog before she wondered off, spotting a Fire Ferret. I sighed and shook my head when someone bumped into me. She wore a dark blue cloak which concealed her face, except that her bumping into me had raised it a little and I was met with a pair or emerald eyes. Those same eyes studied me, looking at my tattooed arm before settling on the insignia on the left corner of my black hooded leather vest.

"You're a soldier," she noted. "I haven't seen you around these parts before."

My head tilted ever so slightly. This girl showed no signs of fearing me, knowing I was part of Unalaq's guard. I didn't know whether to admire her bravery or pitying her stupidity. "Just got in. And I'm afraid I'm a bit lost." I smirked, figuring maybe some charm may get me where I needed. "It seems you leave town for a couple decades and they change everything."

The raven haired woman's red lips pulled to a thin line, her gaze settling once more on the insignia. She didn't fear it, but she obviously despised it if the fire in those emerald orbs was anything to go by. "You would think Unalaq would hire more capable bodyguards."

"You would think."

She smiled at me, false and saccharine, and I asked if she could redirect me to the Palace of Justice. With a nod the woman leaned closer, telling me to go straight ahead and take two rights then a left. It would be a big building, hard to miss. I thanked her for her help and watched as she started to leave before calling out after her.

"Oh, and Miss?" The green eyed beauty turned back. "If you're going to pickpocket someone, make sure you steal the one that actually has money in it," I said holding up my wallet while she looked down in her hand to see an empty pouch.

Her mouth opened to speak but then she turned away, trying to hide her face and I looked back to see a pair of guards yelling as they ran towards us. I called Naga and she trotted over to me as I watched.

"Come back here Miss Sato!" one of the men yelled.

I smirked and pulled Naga forward to block their path, causing them to stop abruptly. Though I definitely wanted to see the pretty ravanette again, a jail cell wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I'd hate to be the one to scar that pretty face, after all.

One of the guards made a move to go after her but I had other plans. "Naga, sit," I said, pointing at the ground.

The big ball of white did as she was told, crushing the one that had tried to go after the thief while she wagged her tail, tongue sticking out, content as she was. I chuckled in response and fed her a piece of jerky, not missing the groans from the man under her.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry," I said, pretending to scold my companion. "Naughty girl. Naughty. She's just impossible. Can't take her anywhere."

"Get this thing off me!"

By then a crowd had formed and the people laughed and pointed. Not exactly something you'd see around these parts, given that if we were in the South Pole and I hadn't trained the fluffy ball of white, he'd have a lot more to worry about. Which, admittedly, he still might.

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant," the guard's companion growled, pulling out his sword. The slight sound of metal grinding against the scabbard sent a thrill down my spine, but I tempered it. Now wasn't the time to bloody the streets.

I did pull out my sword, easily disarming him before pressing the blade under his chin. These idiots clearly didn't know who they were dealing with. Probably didn't get the memo of my arrival. I gestured to the symbol on my uniform, causing his eyes to widen before he straightened himself and saluted me.

"Oh C-Captain," the poor excuse of a soldier finally greeted, showing me the respect I deserved. "At your service, sir, I mean ma'am."

Pathetic. This poor excuse for soldiers would have to change.

"The Palace of Justice," I stated slowly, clearly, so as not to overwhelm the writhing worm I still held at by the blade of my sword. The insect even had the nerve to whimper. Oh yes, things would be changing around here. With one gesture from me, Naga stood and allowed the other man freedom.

He nodded his head, helping his comrade before leading the way, making a path through the crowd of people. It was time I met my uncle.

* * *

Unalaq's POV

I looked up from my paperwork to see Lu and Gang standing in the doorway, looking ever so slightly nervous. And when I looked passed them I found the reason why. There was a short haired brunette in a leather, sleeveless outfit. Her left arm was completely tattooed. My gaze settled on the symbol on the left side of her chest and I grinned. So my new Captain had finally arrived. I waved away the two mustached idiots away, asking them to close the door behind them as I studied the soldier in front of me.

"Welcome to Republic City, Captain Korra," I greeted as I stood and shook her hand. "I've heard a great deal about you."

"As have I, sir."

I grinned in response and asked her to follow me to the balcony. The dark skinned woman had an excellent military record, having enlisted at the age of sixteen and remained in the Anti-Bending Force until now. Her superiors spoke highly of her, noting her skill with weapons and her willingness to follow orders. No matter the order. She had been an efficient executioner and I could hardly wait to see what she was capable of.

"I started this Anti Bending revolution when a Spirit asked it of me," I began. "The Benders live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the people, shatter the peace. And they must be stopped." Was it hypocritical? Perhaps. But it was all to purify this disgusting world. One small lie was worth it.

"Isn't that what we've been doing, sir?"

"For more than twenty years I have been 'taking care' of the Benders..." I continued as I squashed the ants on the concrete sill. "...one by one. And yet, for all my success, they have thrived." I lifted the block up, revealing the swarm of ants and other bugs. "I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles." A ridiculous name. Miracles were for the righteous. What did those demons know of miracles?

"What are we going to do about it, sir?" the soldier asked. I grinned and smashed the block over the bugs in response. She nodded her head, unflinching. "I see."

"But aside from this 'invisible war,' as some call it, I had you summoned for a different reason," I added turning to face her. "I have a ward that I look after, Asami Sato." I saw a slight glimmer in her eyes, and I wondered if she had heard the name before. You'd be hardpressed to find someone who hadn't heard of the Satos. "I want you to keep an eye on her at all times, make sure that she is...kept safe. Do you understand, Captain?"

The military woman gave me a sharp nod and I knew she understood. I didn't want anyone touching what was mine. I wasn't stupid, I knew the little whore had already spread her legs for some man, maybe a few, but I would make her mine in due time.

"Yes, sir."

I smirked and lead her back inside. It would appear the reports were correct. No questions asked. "I have a feeling you and I will come to understand each other very well, Captain."

She looked over at me, nodding once more. "As do I, sir."

* * *

Asami's POV

I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the two idiots following me as I headed back to the mansion. Today was proving not to be my day so I wasn't in a very good mood. My Dad had asked me to visit him and I had reluctantly gone, packing up all the letters he'd sent me before leaving and promptly losing the guards that were supposed to watch my every move.

When I arrived at the old prison I couldn't help by get this sick feeling in my stomach as I looked at my Dad. I hadn't visited in months and he knew why but kept insisting anyways. He had changed so much from the man I had once looked up to and loved. Now he looked small and frail, his hair completely white, with this look of persistent fear on his face. It made me sick and angry just to look at him. Even now remembering what had happened was enough to make my blood boil...

"You are such a pathetic waste of a man."

My dad stood, clasping his hands together and slightly cowering at the disgust in my voice. "Asami-"

"What? Did you want me to sugarcoat it?" I snapped as I stepped further into the cell, throwing the bag of letters on the floor, scattering them. "I've told you time and time again, quit writing me. You've made your choice. You decided to stay here when you could've come and..." I shook my head. "At least I wouldn't have been alone."

"I didn't-"

"You did. And Mom would be ashamed of the worm you are. " I paused, pushing the thoughts of my mother's lifeless corpse into the back of my mind. "At least she had the decency to take herself out of the equation entirely."

"Asami!"

I raise a brow, surprised at the loudness of his voice. He usually just sat there and took it. But of course, unsurprisingly, he lowered his gaze after a moment and cowered again. That's as much as I could take. I got up and left the cell knowing he wouldn't follow me.

To make matters worse, when I arrived home I found Unalaq was waiting for me. I was prepared to ask him to leave when I spotted a familiar figure standing next to him. Well this really just wasn't my day.

"What are you doing here, Unalaq?" I asked, crossing my arms, glaring.

"It is good to see you too, Miss Sato," the pervert answered with that smirk I despised. "I came to introduce you to your new body guard."

"Excuse me, my what?" He had to be kidding. As if Gang and Lu weren't annoying enough. Plus, I didn't think this one would be as easy to brush off.

"Bodyguard. Can't have anything happen to you, can we." He grinned. "You're such a valuable asset to me."

My eyes narrowed at this. How many times did I have to tell him I wasn't his property? "I don't need to be followed around," I manage through my clenched teeth.

"Think of it as a precaution. Benders are always looking for a way to attack me and might turn their attention to you." As if he cared. He already had control over my father's company, my childhood home and my money.

I scoffed and focused my attention to my new pain in the ass. "You don't look like a bodyguard," I finally commented. But I'd have to be blind if I didn't see possibly why Unalaq had chosen her. She hadn't moved since I'd entered, and her eyes were still watching me with that sharp interest. And if the muscles structure was anything to go by, the woman was more than strong enough.

She didn't even bat an eye, not in the least bit insulted. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know, maybe someone more intimidating?"

The Captain straightened her stance, a hint of a smirk twitching at her lips. "This is my disguise."

I inwardly sighed. Just not my day.

* * *

Mako's POV

I took a deep breath before dodging Bolin's kick, grabbing his shoulder to knock him to the ground. My brother pouted in response before standing up and holding his arms up again, the same glint of determination in his eyes. I shook my head and attacked, sending a kick to his head and quickly turning to knock his feet out from under him, and down he went. This was going to be easier than I thought.

We'd lost our parents when we were kids, and we'd had to fight to survive. But being the older brother I had a lot more experience than he did. Most of the time I'd kept him entertained by acting as a lookout or giving him some decoy mission so he'd stay out of my way. We were Benders by birth but we pretended we weren't for obvious reasons. Unalaq made it clear that our abilities were a danger and anyone caught Bending was killed on sight. So we joined his guard as a means for deeper cover, which wasn't half bad.

"So how long are we supposed to do this?" my brother asked as he avoided a punch.

I grunted as he managed to land a kick to my side. "Orders were until she showed up, wants to see what she's working with." Though I could feel someone's eyes boring into my back, and despite myself, I felt uneasy.

My brother hummed in response, suddenly stopping. I tilted my head before turning around to see what he was looking at. The other soldiers stopped their sparring as well, all attention going to the woman walking through the huge entryway. So that was our new Captain.

Her skin was a mocha color, her hair short, her sleeveless vest showing off toned arms. She carried her sword on the right side, meaning she was left handed. Or maybe that was what she wanted us to think, wouldn't be the first time someone had tried that. Rumors had it that the military woman was a ruthless executioner from Ba Sing Se.

The Captain stopped in front of us and we quickly straightened, eyes forward. "So you two are the brothers, Mako and Bolin."

"Yes, ma'am," I answered.

"I've read your files. You were demoted because of your relationship with the previous Captain."

Her head tilted to the side, studying me before her gaze landed on my arm which was covered by a fingerless glove. Proof of the torture I was put through for my affiliation with our former commander. Last I heard they'd been locked away and killed.

"I suppose that the fact you didn't confess is enough to clear you, though perhaps the torture method wasn't good enough." I didn't say anything in response, noticing the way her mouth curled up into a grin that made my skin crawl. Her eyes...there was something very off about this woman. "Anyways I'm here to inform you that you and your brother are being promoted back to Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant?" Bolin asked, excitement in his voice. I quickly turned, glaring at him and he straightened again, clearing his throat. "Thank you, Captain."

She scoffed in response, but decided to overlook my brother's idiocy. "I wouldn't thank me quite yet," our superior answered. "Those two idiots, Gang and Lu, couldn't find their asses with a map. I'm hopping you two would be different or you'll face the same fate."

I felt a shiver run down my spine and I knew she was not the type to play around. When she was out of earshot I turned and looked at my brother. "I want you to stay away from her," I told him, already knowing what he was ere was no question that our new leader was a beautiful woman, and it was women like her that Bolin fell for. But this one was off limits and he had to understand this.

"Huh? Why?" he asked, confused as always. "She just promoted us."

"Her eyes." There was something about them...they were cold, dead, calculating.

His brow furrowed. "What about her eyes?"

"You don't see it because I've done too good of a job protecting you," I answered. "But her eyes show what she is, a demon. Sadistic one at that. She has the eyes of a killer."

He didn't reply and we watched as she continued her inspection of the troops, stopping just a few steps over and looking down at Naku, who was sharpening his sword, clearly uninterested in her inspection. I shook my head. That stupid fool. He was new and bit of a smartass, but even he should have more sense than this.

"Get up," the Captain ordered. He didn't answer her, didn't even acknowledge her and suddenly I saw red enter into blue irises. I blinked. "I said, get up."

Naku finally lifted his gaze, looking unimpressed by the commander in front of him. "And what if I don't want to."

Without saying a word the military woman grabbed him by the collar and tossed him across the room. The man stood, eyes narrowed before his gaze went to his sword. She saw this and went over, kicking it to him put not pulling out her own. Naku grabbed it and charged at her only to be punched in the gut, the face and kicked right in the chest.

Her movements were so fast and precise that I knew she was no ordinary soldier. She was something more. He saw her approach him and tried to get away, holding his sword in front of him only for her to kick it aside. Once he was unarmed she reached for his neck and before I could even blink she used both hands to twist his head all the way around before allowing his body to drop to the ground. The crack from his neck breaking echoed throughout the room.

"Clean this up," was all she said as she walked away, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, as if she hadn't just been involved in that.

I ordered two of the men to pick him up, the other soldiers murmuring among themselves. No one in their right mind would dare disobey her now. I stopped the pair who held Naku's body, noticing how his head lolled to the side, a bone sticking out through the skin before letting them pass. This wasn't good.


	3. Disruption

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for dropping in a couple of reviews, it is highly appreciated. Here's the new chapter and please, please, please, R &R. Thank BG-13 for everything she does. Putting up with me is enough ;) **_

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I took a deep breath, opening my eyes as I finished my meditation. Soon after the rest of the acolytes did the same, stretching their arms over their heads before standing to go to the dinning room. I sighed as I glanced over at Meelo, watching him snore as usual. Jinora and Ikki shook their heads, before the younger of the two shook their brother awake.

I asked them all to go inside before going over to open the doors. It was Sunday and some of the townspeople liked to come in and pray to the Spirits. Our home was always open to all and it was the one place that Unalaq had respected in his anti-Bending war. My father, the previous Avatar, had opened the portal in the middle of this magnificent temple a few days before his death to symbolize hope. Ever since, I had tried to follow his example and help anyone I could, even going as far as hiding Benders within and below these very walls.

As I opened the main door I spotted a figure in the distance, hiding in the shadow of the buildings. My eyes narrowed slightly as I recognized the tan woman. It was Unalaq's new Captain, a demon and executioner. All of the nations had probably heard about her so called effectiveness and sadistic nature though very little had lived to tell the tale. But those who did, spoke of the demonic red eyes she possessed and how much of a ruthless killer she was.

For days she had stood in the exact same spot, not coming closer to this holy place, knowing the consequences if she did. The temple was protected by light spirits and if the unholy creature entered our land she would be put through terrible pain. I held her gaze, knowing very well what she was capable of but I needed to let her know I wasn't afraid. The woman, a child that had once been born within these very walls, smirked in response and I knew she was mocking me.

I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see my mother, a small plea in her eyes. I sighed but nodded, looking over to see the demon's eyes flicker between blue and red before she pushed off the wall and walked away. My mother's eyes saddened and I knew how much it hurt her to be rejected by the girl she had once raised. But her father, Tonraq, had corrupted her, fusing her with Vaatu, the Spirit of chaos and evil.

"Mother-"

"I know, Tenzin," she answered with a heavy sigh. "I know. But it doesn't make things any easier."

"The Korra you knew is gone," I reminded her gently. "All that remains is-"

"Don't say it." Her voice was sharp and I knew that despite everything she still cared about the woman. "Korra is still in there, I know it."

I sighed and shook my head. If only that were true.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I watched Unalaq from the shadows, my face cloaked. I was a wanted man, a fugitive, and one with a big bounty on my head. It had been twenty years since I had set foot in this city. Twenty long years of not even being able to pay my late wife a visit. But even now that I was here I couldn't bring myself to. I had sworn to her I would make him pay for what he did to us, to her. He took Senna's life, now I would take his.

After I buried her I had taken her child and left the city, Katara accompanying me to care for the infant. At first I was tolerant of the toddler, carrying her and looking after her. But as she grew I couldn't help but compare her actions to that of my brother's and I began to hate her.

I had intended to get rid of her, maybe give her to the old Waterbender, but a thought had struck. This child could someday be of use to me, could be the key to my revenge. So I began her training, stripping her of everything and anything that could make her weak and leaving only the hatred I wanted her to feel.

I heard laughter and focused my gaze on Unalaq once more, watching how he traipsed around with his whores. I felt my jaw clench. I had not forgotten, would never forget what he had done to Senna. That animal had shamed her, marked her, and as if that weren't enough, killed her. I felt my hand go to the knife on my waist but stopped, reminding myself that I had to wait, be patient. His death would come soon enough.

"What do you have to report today?" I asked when I felt her presence. It was an overwhelming aura, if you knew how to feel it out. It was Vaatu's, and it constantly swirled and twisted around the girl, invisible to the naked eye. I had only seen the red smoke like energy a few times before, during her training, when her anger had threatened to completely overtake her.

"Aside from the obvious," she answered gesturing forward. "Nothing much. I don't think he trusts me quite yet. He admires my obedience and will come to trust me soon enough."

"Good," I replied fixing my hood as I turned to walk away. "Don't forget your mission."

"I haven't."

I smirked. Useful, indeed.

* * *

Korra's POV

It was amazing how much Miss Sato didn't want me around. That fact became even more obvious when I caught her trying to sneak away in the middle of the day. Of course, the skills I had gathered during my years of training and military experience helped me catch her before she was even half way out her window. I stood below the window and once she caught sight of me she huffed and climbed back in.

Though I wasn't exactly in touch with the Spirit of good inside me, Raava, my other part and I...well we got along quite well. Vaatu allowed my senses to become more alert, increased my hearing tenfold, gave me large amounts of strength and taught me how to find people by just touching the ground. These skills came in handy with this babysitting job.

I still wasn't exactly thrilled about this but it was my connection to Unalaq and I had to keep it. He had asked me to keep an eye on her and although I knew that he hadn't meant that I keep her locked up it amused me. The heiress was like a cornered mouse, and I enjoyed watching her try to scurry out of my sight. Had to keep the predator in me entertained somehow.

The brothers, Mako and Bolin, were in charge of getting my troops in shape. Those poor excuses for soldiers were more like five year-olds than grown men. I instructed the pair with a set of exercises and routines though I doubted they would be able to complete them. They were all idiots in my opinion, but the elder of the brothers interested me. His file said very little about him other than he was known to be close to the previous Captain which had been a traitor. It made me wonder where his alliances lied.

My father had asked me to keep out of the Revolution the Benders were secretly starting but if he was involved in it and Unalaq found out...it could cost me my in and I wasn't about to have that. I'd snap his neck myself first before eh did anything to sabotage our plan. I intended to keep a very close eye on him for the time being. Granted while the other soldiers weren't as bright as I was, Unalaq was not stupid.

I titled my head, listening, when I heard the floor above me creak, and I put my canteen away. It was Friday night, this had to at least be the dozenth time that she had tried to escape this week. What was so important that she needed to go to? Quietly I went upstairs and saw her creep into another room. I smirked and went downstairs, causally standing by the door until I saw her.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

She was wearing the same cloak she'd been wearing the first time we'd met, and she had a bag slung over her shoulder. Was she trying to run away? I could have easily taken the bag and searched through it but I decided not to. It wasn't like I couldn't track her down if need be.

"How the hell do you keep finding me!" she snapped, clearly annoyed by me.

I shrugged. "I'm just that good."

"What you are is a pain in my ass."

"Get back in the house."

"Or what?"

She raised her chin in defiance and I couldn't help but wonder where the hell she wanted to go. What was so important that she'd risk me losing my patience and just dragging her back into the mansion by the hair on her pretty little head?

I grinned and leaned in close. "Don't underestimate me, Miss Sato. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

She held my gaze for a moment before reluctantly going back inside and I followed, watching as she went upstairs and heard the door slam. Someone was upset. I grabbed an apple from the counter and took out my knife, cutting it into bits. It wasn't long after that I heard faint footsteps and I sighed, moving to stop her again but relented.

Instead I watched out the window, watching her look back over her shoulder before jumping over the gate. I waited a moment before following, my curiosity peaked. Where did she want to go so badly?

* * *

Asami's POV

"Where the hell have you been?" a voice growled, heavy boots matching into the changing room toward me.

I cringed, knowing I was about to get an earful. Since Unalaq had pretty much taken over my estate I had decided to get a job to earn money of my own. Sure, he gave me a monthly allowance and whatnot but I never touched a dime of it. That money was tainted with the blood of my mother and the tears of my father. Even the thought was enough to make my blood boil.

So by some happenstance I had wondered into this bar one night and asked for a job. The owner, June, a short tempered but very direct woman had looked me over before agreeing. However, it wasn't until my first night on the job that I found out what I would be doing. She had ripped away the sleeves and bottom of my shirt, leaving my arms and a little of my stomach bare, revealing my cream colored skin for everyone to see. At first I wasn't sure if this was what I wanted to do but after just one night and a pocket full of tips I figured it wasn't so bad.

"I have a new body guard," I tried explaining as I finished putting on my leather bra that matched with my skin tight leather pants, my usual uniform. "This one isn't as easy to shake off."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" June replied, ticked as usual. "If you wouldn't have showed up today you would have been fired."

I laughed, shaking my head and ruffling my raven hair. "Like you'd be able to run this joint without me."

She scowled and I smirked in response before heading out, hearing the crowd cheer when they spotted me. I waved as I went up on the counter, teasing all the men and some women as they tried to get their hands on me. I bent down, slowly, feeling the leather stretch as I grabbed a large jug of beer. My audience howled and whistled as I served them, grabbing every bill that hit the bar.

The pay may have been shit but this made up for it.

Once everyone in the bar had their refill I started my routine, looking over to the music group and nodding my head. They immediately understood and I placed a hand on the button of my pants lowering them slightly as my free hand went down my neck, stopping in the middle of my chest.

That was enough to get them going again.

Soon the other girls joined me and the entire bar became a screaming spectacle as we went through our routine, dancing to the loud beat of the music. For the most part touching was not allowed but between us girls we didn't mind. So even the simplest touch got the crowd's motor going which meant more money for us. It was amazing how some people would waste all their money just to watch a bunch of girls dance. Seductively, but still.

Though I knew some of the girls had side businesses and actually slept with clients, I'd gotten a few offers myself, I had only ever accepted two people which led to dating and the inevitable break up.

"Have you seen the new costumer?" Rin asked, this giddy smile on her face. "She told Lana to take a hike."

"Not like I wanted her anyway," the other answered. But the hunger and lust, and slight disappointment, in her eyes told another story. "Why don't you try to get yourself a new client, Sato?"

"I don't do that," I answered offhandedly as I searched for the subject of the conversation. Most people that came to the bar, Gypsy, were regulars, and a newcomer was rare.

From what I could see the woman Lana had tried to sway had a very expensive midnight colored suit, though she didn't look like much of a drinker judging by the orange drink on her table. I couldn't quite see their face but there was no doubt she had money and I had already missed a couple of nights...

"But I bet I can get her interested," I added as I walked over, an extra sway in my hips, trying to get her attention and it seemed to work as she picked up her glass, her head tilted slightly to acknowledge that she'd seen me coming. "Haven't seen you around these parts, you new?"

"Oh, you've seen me around, princess."

My eyes widened as the figure leaned forward, revealing none other than Unalaq's Captain. Shit. This was not good. She moved over, inviting me to take a seat but I couldn't even move. If Unalaq found out...

"Don't look so surprised, I told you I was good at what I do." She smirked taking a drink and looking around the bar. "You've sunk pretty low, Miss Sato."

"I need the money." It was an automatic response. And who was she to judge me.

"Well, the scum in these parts certainly seem willing to pay for a dance."

I scoffed, lightly taking a sip of my own drink. She was trying to get under my skin. What I wouldn't give to be somewhere else right now. "You're saying you didn't enjoy the show, _'Captain?'_ " I asked, acid seeping into the last word.

There was a very wicked grin slowly sliding onto her face, one that was pure sin and carnal. Her eyes raked over me slowly and then turned and examined the other girls, who I knew were watching while they played bartender to the crowd, before settling back on me. "Oh, I enjoyed the show. Very much."

I studied her for a minute, taking a deep breath before asking the million Yuan question. "Are you going to tell Unalaq?"

Her grin slowly turning into a small smirk, and her head tilted to the side, making her look more like a polar bear dog, eyes studying me. I narrowed my eyes. She didn't think I'd-

"Wouldn't want to deprive these scumbags of their show, now would we?" the official replied offhandedly, as if it mattered not. "And believe me Miss Sato, it's quite the show."

"No, I suppose not," I answered, ignoring the last comment.

She stood, finishing her drink before leaning in close to me and I felt something being put in my back pocket as she leaned closer to my ear, her breath sending chills down my spine. "I'll be waiting outside when your shift is over."

I didn't say anything as I simply watched her leave before pulling out the money she had just shamelessly given me and counted it before looking up in the direction she had gone.

A thousand Yuans, easily the biggest tip of the night.


	4. Neutral Ground

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the lag! I FINALLY finished Naruto Shippuden! Well the episodes that have aired so far. BUT I did finish the manga from where the show left out and OMG! Anyways I will be doing a one shot on Sasuke's POV. I will not go into much detail cause it will have spoilers so BE WARNED. PLEASE THANK BG-13 for being awesome! Read and Review!**_

* * *

Korra's POV

I watched as the ravenette danced around various men, her hands going up their shoulders then down to their thighs. The crowd cheered her on as I sipped my drink watching the show. More than one of the girls had approached me and even a couple of men but I'd either ignored them or told them to leave me alone. I would have been more than willing to take any of them to bed but I had to keep tabs on the heiress. Couldn't have anything happen to her, especially since I had been reading reports of a possible kidnapping attempt. Benders wanted leverage against Unalaq but they wouldn't get far with me around.

I'd kill them before they got within an inch of her.

My head titled to the side as the light skinned woman straddled the man's lap, watching as she leaned close to his ear. I focused myself on her, trying to make out what she was saying. I raised a brow when I realized she was passing information to the rebel group about Unalaq. So I had a mole. Not that I really cared. The revolution wasn't my problem but I could see why the Sato girl was being targeted.

Slowly the bar started to empty and I paid for my drink before waiting outside as usual. It had a good view of the Temple, which helped pass the time. There in those very walls I had been born and my mother had died. Even then destiny had marked me a killer. Who was I to deny it?

The heiress came out, her hooded coat on and started to walk ahead. I raised a brow in response before following. It was still clear that she wasn't happy having me around, as if I cared. As long as she didn't do anything completely stupid I didn't care.

We were almost to the mansion when I stopped looking up toward the trees, my eyes narrowing. It seemed we weren't alone. I ducked, feeling someone behind me as they swung their blade before punching them and snapping their neck. I turned, hand on my sword and ready to come to the heiress' aid but stopped when I saw her fighting off the aggressors. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest as she singlehandedly brought those men to their knees and knocked them unconscious with a few precise hits. She hadn't killed them, which was a pity, but it was still an impressive feat.

She panted falling to her knees as she looked around at the groaning men before running a hand through her raven hair and looking up at me. Her eyes narrowed when she saw my amusement. Not bad, not bad at all.

I went over to her and gripped her shoulders, standing her up. "Let go."

"Shh," I answered my grip tightening slightly.

"Let go, please."

It was a weak response, barely above a whisper. I grinned. "Don't get excited."

Her eyes narrowed and she pulled away from my hold. "Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited."

"Sorry princess. I haven't got time for anything else."

She turned and made a move to walk away when another pair of men came out and grabbed her. I immediately took out one of my knives and threw it at one before going over and using my sword to slit the other man's throat, bringing him down as well.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh?" I said as I put my sword away. "You know, sometimes I amaze even myself."

She scoffed, standing up to dust herself off. "That doesn't sound too hard."

"Don't push it, Sato," I replied. "You've given me more than enough trouble for the night."

The heiress didn't answer simply turned to walk away. I watched as she did before turning around and taking out another one of my knives. I still had a few loose ends to take care of first.

* * *

Asami's POV

I looked outside the window from my room watching my new bodyguard. For the past two weeks she had been quite vigilant with her job, constantly watching me and walking with me anywhere I wanted to go. At first I had found it irritating and annoying. A part of me still did. But then I noticed how she'd keep to herself, letting me do as I pleased as she laid back, acting as if she could care less what I did. She didn't talk much and I had to admit I was slightly curious. This was a first as far as bodyguards went.

After watching her a moment I went downstairs, heading over to the small house where she stayed on the property. It was her day off and I knew she didn't want to see me but the white fluff ball was enough to peak my never ending curiosity.

She was wearing worker pants, boots and a long sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. I blinked and stopped in my tracks, finally getting an up close look at what she was grooming.

"Is that a...polar bear dog?" I asked.

The Captain didn't even spare me a glance as she continued to brush the white fluffy beast's hair. "Yes."

"You tamed a polar bear dog?"

She scoffed and grabbed a saddle placing it on the animal that looked at me curiously. Her big brown eyes almost studying me. "How observant," Korra replied sarcastically.

"No, I just mean, wow. This is incredible." I took a hesitant step forward, wondering if this was a good idea. "No one has ever tamed one before, let alone rode around on it like an ostrich horse." At least that's what I assumed, judging by the saddle.

Again, I received no response and I sighed. Guess I shouldn't expect any less. Unalaq had probably made sure she did her job and nothing more. I took another step forward and the polar bear dog wagged her tail at me before turning around and smacking me across the face with her tail. I rubbed my cheek as the military woman chuckled, watching the animal trot over to the shade and lie down.

"She isn't really a fan of strangers," the Captain commented. "Especially princesses."

I scowled in response. "How could you keep her around your family," I muttered.

The change in demeanor was immediate. One moment she was as relaxed as ever and the next there was flicker of something in her eyes as her body visibly tensed.

"I'm not your babysitter today, Sato," she replied her tone clipped. "So if you need something there are guards around. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

She whistled and the beast stood up and trotted over to her before she hopped on. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. Guess the family topic was out of the question.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I smiled as I saw the heiress come inside the temple, her signature cloak wrapped around her. She'd once again evaded her guards, it seemed. Though Unalaq himself claimed to be a Spiritual man and paid visits to the temple, it was a well known fact he didn't want his subordinates to do the same. Perhaps he thought that mingling with the people who suffered under his hand would cause them to revolt against him or it was just another power play.

Regardless it was always good to see the ravenette. She wasn't the most spiritual of people, and I knew that there was a hole in her heart since her mother died. It had been hard on her and she had been so young... But I hoped that one day she would once again turn towards the Spirits for help.

"Tenzin," she greeted giving me a hug which I returned. "I'm sorry I haven't been around but my new guard isn't stupid like the others."

I raised a brow in response. "You shouldn't act so impulsively. It would be unwise to anger Unalaq."

"I don't think that me going missing for an hour would anger him much." She sighed and leaned against a pillar. "But what he does out there should be enough to anger all of us."

"Dwelling in our present situation again?" I asked.

"You've seen what he does out there. Letting the soldiers bully the people," Asami answered, anger intertwining in her voice. "I always thought that if one person could stand up then..."

"The rest of the people would follow?" I shook my head. "It's not that simple. You can't right all the wrongs of the world by yourself."

She scoffed, sitting down on the floor. "No one out there is going to help, that's for sure."

I chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You would be surprised. Maybe there's a hidden ally for you, if you look hard enough."

The Sato heiress sighed and nodded just as the temple's doors opened. My eyes narrowed at the figure and I heard the ravenette mutter 'how does she do that?' before standing up. I held my arm out in front of her, stopping her from advancing. So this demon was her new guard.

"Why don't you take a look around," I said, my attention on the creature. "I'll have a word with the Captain."

"Tenzin-"

"It'll just be a moment," I reassured her with a smile.

She studied me for a moment before doing as she was told. How was this thing able to come inside? The light Spirits should have attacked her... I shook my head. No matter. I was going to make her leave. Immediately.

* * *

Korra's POV

I stepped inside the temple, this odd feeling settling over me. I knew that I shouldn't be here, that the Spirits shouldn't have allowed my entrance, but it seemed Raava had come in handy after all.

I took a moment to explore, something tugging me to the center of the so called holy place, where a Spirit Portal had opened. I was within reach of it when a tall bald man with air nomad robes cut off my advance. The same man that had stared me down just a few weeks ago.

He did not look happy to have me here. As if I cared.

"What are you doing here, demon?" he asked, his tone clipped. His fists were clenched and there was this silent fury in his eyes, as if my mere existence had offended him. That gave me a little bit of pleasure.

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. "Aw. Now that's just plain rude."

"Don't pretend to be insulted."

"And here I thought Airbenders were hospitable beings," I continued, circling him. "Ol' Avatar Aang must be rolling in his grave."

His jaw clenched. Oh, I'd hit a nerve. "You of all creatures have no right to talk about Avatar Aang."

My smirk widened. "Oh, but you'll find that I have plenty of right."

His eyes narrowed and he tried to push me back with air but I dropped to floor and made a move to kick his legs out from under him. The Airbender avoided this. Good, but not good enough. Before he had any time to react I stood and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up.

Oh how easy would it be to snap his neck... I could already hear the satisfying crack of his spine, see the life leaving his eyes. The devastation in Katara's eyes...

I heard footsteps and I sighed dramatically. No time. Had to get the princess back to Unalaq. So I simply smashed him against a pillar, his head rebounding as I let him fall to the ground. He groaned and I shook my head. Old fool.

I placed a hand on the floor, closing my eyes to find the ravenette. Once I had her location I made my way through the different rooms, turning the corner into the room where she should be. However, as soon as I walked into the hallway my head jerked to the side and I raised my fist ready to return the hit when I saw it was none other than the princess herself. I touched the spot where she'd hit me, seeing blood.

Wonderful girl. Either I'm going to end up killing her or I'm beginning to like her.

* * *

Asami's POV

I knew my new bodyguard was good at her job but I didn't realize she was this good. I had only been in the temple a few minutes when she came in looking for me. Of all the places. I could tell Tenzin wasn't happy to see her and I could understand why. Soldiers weren't exactly the kindest of people, and they tended not to care much about the temple.

So while I hoped he'd take care of my nuisance, I'd decided to wonder around. I didn't come by often but when I did I didn't come to pray, just to rant. I wasn't a firm believer of the Spirits, I mean...there was always a logical explanation for everything. And it had been decades since anyone had seen one. They were just something to give people hope, but hope wasn't going to stop Unalaq.

However, when I heard footsteps coming my way I knew that my bodyguard had gotten past the old Airbender and was coming after me. I looked around, trying to find a weapon but coming up empty. I finally grabbed the metal rod that held the candles, snuffed them out and readied myself. As soon as she turned the corner I smacked her in the face with the stand part of the holder, but instead of falling back as I expected her to, her head jerked to the side and she touched her split lip. Without thinking twice I smacked her again and grabbed her sword, pushing her against the wall and holding the blade against her throat.

"You!" I hissed.

"Careful. I just got a haircut." Despite her situation she didn't seem the least perturbed and I had to wonder what she was planning. I pressed the blade into her neck. Her cerulean eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Oh really? You missed a spot."

"Relax, princess," the Captain answered, and I noticed her fingers twitch. "Just give me a chance to apologize."

I raised a brow. Her? Apologize? "For what?"

I didn't even see when she moved. One moment she was pinned against the wall and the next she was standing behind me, holding the blade to my throat instead. "This, for one."

I growled. "You sneaky son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah," she tskd, mocking me. "Watch it. We're in a temple."

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" I replied, elbowing her so she'd let me go.

She stepped back just in time to dodge another attempt to kick her in the gut. "Candlelight, privacy, music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat," the Captain commented tossing the blade aside. I growled and took a swing at her which she easily dodged."You almost fight as well as a soldier."

I scoffed. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you," I added, aiming a kick to her side only for her to catch my foot and drop me to the ground.

"Oh. Touchy. Who taught you manners?" She was having too much fun with this, for my taste, and didn't even seem to be trying.

I charged at her, trying to get a good shot in but failing miserably. She was fast. Almost inhumanely fast. One moment she'd be in front of me and the next behind me. I winced when she punched my side but I didn't give her the satisfaction of letting her know she'd landed a pretty decent blow. Instead I quickened my attacks, trying to corner her which quickly backfired.

"Stop wasting my time, princess. Lets go."

"No," I answered firmly. "I will not be dragged out of here like some common criminal."

I watched as she studied me for a moment before nodding, straightening her posture, hands clasping behind her back. "Okay."

I raised a brow. "Okay?"

She gestured toward the exit before adding with some sarcasm and a mock bow, "Would you please allow me to escort you out?"

I folded my arms over my chest, studying her. What was with this change in attitude? "...You're upset that you couldn't just drag me out, aren't you?"

"Well, that was going to be the highlight of my day," the Captain answered dryly. "Make no mistake though, if I really tried, you'd already be with Unalaq." So why didn't she?

I scoffed and started to walk toward the exit. "Well thanks for holding back." I looked back over my shoulder, making sure she wasn't looking before rubbing my side where she had punched me.

At least I had managed to get a couple hits in.

* * *

Unalaq's POV

I was more than satisfied with my new Captain. She was meticulous and obedient. Never questioned my orders, no matter what they might be. She had even bettered my troops, getting rid of the weak links and making them almost as efficient as she was. It was no wonder why my base commander in Ba Sing Se had been so reluctant to give her up. She was as wonderful a soldier as they came.

The door to my office opened and I smirked. Of course not everyone was happy about her dedication to her job.

I stood, walking over to the heiress who had her arms crossed over her chest, looking as uninterested and annoyed to be here as always.

"My dear Asami, what do you think of the new guard," I asked.

She shrugged indifferently. "She's fine."

"Is she doing her job?"

A huff. "Annoyingly so."

I smiled in response. "Good. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my most prized possession," I said as I placed my hands on her shoulders, inhaling the lavender scent from her raven hair...

She pulled away, eyes glaring at me."I'm not your anything."

I chuckled. "Oh, I think you'll realize soon that I own you. In more ways than one."

Without another word she marched out, a pair of guards trailing behind her. I had assigned the Captain to a new mission for the time being but I had a feeling I would need to keep her closer to my ward. She needed to be reminded that one day she would be mine. And that day would be soon.


	5. Fruit of the Poisonous Tree

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter of this story. Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

Korra's POV

The Sato heiress had been sparring for the last couple hours, using the various weapons the gym provided for the soldiers. She wore a red tank that fit her figure and black spandex shorts. She was really trying to tempt me, especially with how her skin was practically glowing, coated in a layer of sweat and her chest heaving with exertion. I'd admit she was a skilled fighter. Nothing like me, far from it, but her skills were nothing to laugh at.

I might have been a bit more abrasive the last time I saw her but it was just too easy to get under her skin. Not to mention that her kindness wouldn't get her anywhere with me. I wasn't about to lower my guard just because she brought me a glass of lemonade.

She suddenly stopped, catching me staring from the corner of her eye and turned away. I raised a brow before stepping to the side just in time to avoid a knife being thrown at me. I clapped as I begin to approach her, my smile widening as her eyes narrowed. Well this was going to be a fun day.

"What are you doing here?"

"Acting as your bodyguard, what's it look like?" I answered.

"I don't need you right now," she replied. "So leave me alone."

"I don't follow your orders." Her jaw clenched and I could see how furious she was with Unalaq for having assigned me to her. "So I think I'll just stick around."

A huff. "Well as long as you're here, you might as well make yourself useful." She put her fists in front of her body, spreading her legs slightly apart as she prepared for a fight.

I chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked. "I am out of your league."

"Don't underestimate me."

I nodded. Oh, this was going to be fun. She took a swing at me with her blade but I simply jumped back. As I kept dodging and avoiding her attacks, I could see her getting more and more frustrated. I laughed in response and she tried making me lose my balance but I quickly caught myself, letting out a chuckle.

"Not bad, Miss Sato," I said. "One more try and I might consider considering to put up an actual fight."

The ravenette gritted her teeth."Come closer so I can knock that smirk off your face," she growled.

"Aw, but I'm only laughing because it's adorable to see you trying."

Her eyes narrowed before she grabbed a cutlass and I sighed dramatically before pulling out my own sword. Couldn't have her see my healing abilities if she managed to land a scratch. I dodged her attack, easily knocking away her advance before the sword duel really began. She was fast, but not as fast as I was and I quickly cornered her, backing her into the wall, my blade holding hers down as I stared evenly at her. She was taller than I was, but only slightly,. Maybe it was those boots she wore but it was no matter. I had brought down bigger foes than her. I could hear her heart rate accelerate at how close we were and I knew I'd have to take advantage.

"Afraid I was gonna leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?" I asked with a smirk.

She scoffed letting go of the sword to get away from me, dusting herself off. "I'd rather kiss a polar bear dog."

She just made this too easy. "I can arrange that," I offered. "You could use a good kiss," I added as she stormed off.

I chuckled and looked down to see my shirt was slashed, opening the hole to see the wound already healing. I looked back up at the door she had disappeared through. Not bad. Not bad at all.

* * *

Asami's POV

I was sitting outside, under the shade of a large tree, sowing my uniform when someone threw a shirt on my lap. I raised a brow, inspecting the piece of clothing and noticing the slash near the rib cage. My lips twitched and I looked up to see the Captain. She gestured towards the shirt and I sighed before nodding and getting the needle ready. Normally I would have tossed it right back at her but I was responsible for damaging it and given her current attire...or lack thereof...it seemed she didn't have any clothes other than these.

"So I did manage to land one on you," I commented after a moment.

"Barely."

I scoffed and shook my head before handing her back the shirt. "Well don't thank me all at once."

Her head tilted to the side before she nodded. Guess that's all I was going to get out of her. I went back to my original task, thinking she was going to leave but when she didn't I leaned back against the trunk, finding her still studying me, this slightly puzzled look on her face.

"Bet you're wondering how someone like me could know how to fight, aren't you?" I asked, receiving nothing but a blank stare in response. "Well if you must know, my mother taught me the basics, and then I continued from there."

"Mother?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "She was a lot like me, or so people tell me. Strong, gentle, and loving. Not to mention an amazing martial arts expert."

"Where is she?" the Captain asked. "Your mother."

I lowered my gaze, thinking back to that day... Her lifeless body, her dead gaze... It still haunted me, the way her eyes just stared through me, that spark that had calmed me at night gone and never to return. But as much as it had terrified me, it also angered me. My hand holding the shirt clenching at the mere thought.

"She died," I answered after a moment. "A long time ago. Now all I have is-" I shook my head. "No. I don't have anyone left."

"Your father is in prison."

She said it in a matter of fact way, and my knuckles turned white. No. He wasn't my father. The man that sat in that prison cell was nothing compared to the man he had once been. He was nothing more than a sniveling, pathetic, weasel of a man, empty and useless.

"He isn't my father. Not anymore."

I looked up, meeting her gaze, studying her. She was wearing a white tank, outlining the muscles in her torso. Her arms were uncovered as usual and I took a moment to get a good look at the tattoo on her left arm. She followed my gaze and raised a brow when I held out my hand. Hesitantly she let me take her arm, my finger tracing the various swirls and studying the detail behind each elemental symbol.

"So why get tattoos of all four elements?" I asked after a moment, trying to continue our small talk. I hadn't been able to get this far with her before and I wanted to take a bit of advantage.

She shrugged in response. "I was a teen, didn't see why not."

I followed the tattoo down her arm, before noticing the blank space on her wrist on the inside of her arm. "You saving this for something?"

She pulled her arm away and stood. I sighed and shook my head as I watched her leave. Guess we'd never be able to have a full conversation.

* * *

Kya's POV

I smacked my brother's shoulder when he tried to move. For a couple of days now I had been healing the sizable mongoose egg on the back of his head. After that...thing had entered the temple and nearly killed him my mother had found him unconscious and he'd remained that way until the next day. I had reprimanded the old fool. What the hell was he thinking going up against a monster like that?

A monster that had once been nothing more than a innocent little baby...delivered within these very walls... I internally sighed.

"Hold still," I scolded. "Stop being such a baby."

"I've already told you, I'm fine."

I scoffed in response. "Yeah that's why you were out for a whole day, right?" I answered.

"I still don't understand how she could have gotten in here," Bumi commented, scratching his head. "I thought Mom said she couldn't step on holy land."

"She must have used Raava somehow to repel the Spirits guarding the temple," Tenzin replied. "But if that's the case, even we aren't safe from her."

I sighed and shook my head as I continued the healing process. We were in a world of trouble if Unalaq's Captain was able to penetrate the sanctuary these walls provided. She could easily go on a killing spree and we'd be helpless against her.

"Korra won't hurt anyone here," mother said as she approached us. "The fact Tenzin is still alive is proof of it."

"But that's because her objective was to get Asami."

Mom shook her head. "Korra was been looking at the temple for weeks-"

"Planning her entrance, obviously," Bumi interrupted. "Explains how she was able to get in. Had more than enough time to study its weaknesses."

"No." Our mother sighed and shook her head. "She's curious about what's in here."

I furrowed my brow, tilting my head. What was in- Oh. I put the water away in the bucket, realizing what he meant. Senna. She was curious about her mother. Even now.

"Why doesn't he just ask to see her?" I questioned.

"Tonraq has been especially cruel to her," Mom explained. "He won't allow it."

"So what do we do?" my younger brother asked.

I saw Mom's eyes sadden before she looked up at us, her gaze tired with age. "There's nothing we can do, just wait."

I sighed. This was not good.

* * *

Korra's POV

I sighed as I let the drunk heiress inside the mansion. As usual, I had accompanied her to her workplace, sipping a drink or two as I waited for her shift to be over. To be honest I was bored. Everyone was usually plastered before the show even began and after a few nights it got old. The women teased but didn't reveal much. However, this night was a bit different.

Halfway through their usual routine the women left and changed shirts, wearing white tanks...without bras. I raised a brow at this, looking over to the heiress to see that she still had some dignity and wore something else underneath the tank. After that, the host, a rather aggressive yet good looking woman named June, offered them drinks. It wasn't long after that they all were in a much better, almost chipper, mood.

They were sprayed with beer, swooping down on the audience as they showed off their assets. I tilted my head to the side when I noticed the Sato girl seemed uninterested in the show but rather drank and sprayed her coworkers instead. When it was finally time to close the bar I went backstage, smirking when I saw the ravenette try to put on her coat, muttering colorful curses when her arm missed the hole. I shook my head, taking the piece of clothing and putting it on her before hauling her over my shoulder.

She protested with colorful language but after a moment stilled and allowed me to take her home. Even after we arrived it seemed she was still a mess of laughs and giggles and I felt more annoyed. When it became obvious she wouldn't be getting up the stairs alone, I picked her up again, before letting her drop unceremoniously on the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked when I made a move to leave.

"My place."

"Why don't you sleep here?"

I raised a brow in response, looking her over. Her shirt was soaked and transparent with beer, revealing her to me. I scoffed lightly and shook my head. "Careful, play with fire and you might get burned," I cautioned.

The heiress sat up, using her arms to support her as he lust filled eyes looked me over. My lips twitched and I thought about letting her have her way but then I realized the amount of problems it would cause. Sleeping with the woman I was supposed to protect wasn't exactly on the agenda.

"I've seen you look at me, you want me, don't you?" she asked, her voice slightly husky. "And I want you too." Dear Spirits, this woman. Her voice washed through my body like whiskey down my throat.

"They say that drunk actions are sober thoughts," I mused aloud.

She smiled, walking over to me. I watched as she encircled me, her hands exploring my body which I allowed. Her hand came up, tracing the scar on my jaw. "Yeah... Well..."

"So be careful, Miss Sato," I warned halfheartedly, a grin stretching across my face. "For who am I to deny a creature like you what they so obviously want?"

"Korra..." She cupped my cheek.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." And she kissed me.

In that moment it seemed as if a switch had turned off and I immediately kissed her back with primal, brutal force as my hands groped anything within reach. She gasped as I sank my teeth in her shoulder before letting out a delighted moan. I tossed her against the bed, taking off my coat and my shirt following shortly after before joining her on the bed. Quickly I tossed aside her damp tank, my mouth attaching to her neck.

"Easy, Miss Sato," I said when her hands came to undo my belt buckle.

"Asami," she said between kisses as she pulled my pants down. "Call me Asami."

I smirked and shed the rest of my clothes as she did the same. She let out all kinds of sounds as I had my way with her, her nails digging into my back enough to make me bleed for a moment whenever I sunk my teeth into her flesh.

When I finished I rolled away, panting and trying to catch my breath. It had been so long since I had been with someone that I had nearly lost control. I looked over to see bruises already forming where I'd bitten, on her shoulders, chest and thighs, and the hand prints on her hips and I smirked triumphantly to myself. This was unexpected but I was far from complaining.


	6. Taunt

**_A/N: We're alive! Thought we forgot about this story huh? Well we both got a valid excuse: SCHOOL. Yep, that's whats been keeping us away folks but no matter, expect another update soon. We're working as hard and fast as we can during this break. Read, Review, and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Asami's POV

I groaned as I woke, my head feeling as though it had split open. Last night had been...a blur for the most part. I could hardly remember anything just that June had wanted to change things up, give our audience a show which had worked pretty well based on the tips I remembered. After that... I groaned again. The Captain. I'd slept with her. My body felt bruised and achy but there was a pleasant sting that came with it.

"Oh... I regret everything..." I moaned.

A chuckle. "That's not what you were saying last night."

I opened my eyes, seeing my bodyguard fully dressed, arms behind her head as she looked over at me, her signature smirk on her face. I looked down, quickly bringing up the sheets to cover myself which caused her to laugh.

I glared then groaned as I covered my head with a pillow. "Spirits...You're even more annoying with a hangover..."

Another chuckle. "I'm just talented." I felt the bed shift and peaked under the pillow just as she glanced over her shoulder at me. "Here." She grabbed something from my dresser drawer, and I hid my face again. "Take these. I'm not going to be listening to you whine the rest of the day."

I blindly reached around for the meds before grabbing them and sitting up to take them with a glass of water. I felt everything spin and I moaned, laying back down. This was going to be the last time I drank this much. Spirits, when was the last time I had a hangover?

"Do you usually sleep with the women you're supposed to protect?" I asked after a moment, feeling her lie back down again.

"Only when they offer," she answered. "I live a very disciplined life."

I scoffed. "Captain, just because I slept with you doesn't mean I'm easy," I replied, sending her a half-hearted glare.

Korra turned so she was facing me, hand tracing my jaw. "Yet if I asked for a second round I think you'd be inclined to accept... After you're feeling better, of course."

"I didn't say I was an angel."

She smirked and stood. "I have rounds to make with the guards, though I don't think you'll be up to sneaking out today."

I growled in response. Damn her.

* * *

Unalaq's POV

I let out an irritated sigh as I pulled away from the two girls currently occupying my bed. They whined in protest as I put on my robe but I assured them I'd be only a moment. I opened the door to my secret chamber to find my new Captain standing outside. Must be important if she had decided to interrupt me.

"What is it?"

"Benders attacked the carriage carrying weapons again," she informed.

I cursed under my breath. That was the third time this month. "How much did we lose?"

"About three fourths, sir." I growled. Those filthy little- "If you allow me, I could meet and accompany the next carriage," the soldier offer. "I can teach the rebels a lesson they'll never forget."

I hummed thoughtfully, rubbing my chin before shaking my head. "No, you are the only one who my ward hasn't managed to shake off. I need her to be supervised." In many regards my new Captain had outdone my expectations, and my little Sato seemed to have given up trying to shake her off.

"I can leave two soldiers of my personal preference to guard Miss Sato," the woman answered. "That isn't a problem."

I studied her curiously. "Can you guarantee the arrival of those weapons?" I asked.

A sharp nod. "I'll even bring back the head of their leader as a gift."

I grinned. "Very well then, you may meet the next carriage in two weeks time." I looked inside the room grinning slightly. "Now I have a very important task to get back to."

"Of course, sir."

My smile widened, eyeing her up and down. "Would you like to join us? There is always room for one more."

"Not interested, sir," she answered without batting an eye. "I have business off my own to attend to."

I shrugged indifferently. "As you wish." I shut the door without much preamble and headed back to the bed to pick off where I'd left off.

* * *

Hiroshi's POV

I clicked the wires together, watching them spark before covering them up. For a few months now I had been working on this project. I had just discovered a new technology that would change everything. Instead of people being beaten to death, a simple shock would subdue them and allow the guards to bring them into custody without much damage to either party. A peaceful resolution.

I was about to give it a try when I looked up to find a guard inside my cell, arms crossed over her chest. She was about average height, brown hair, blue eyes. She looked amused and I tried to go back to my work, wiping away the sweat that had formed as I started to feel uneasy.

"I thought she was exaggerating," the soldier began. "I mean, no one could possibly be as spineless as she said. But I see now that she wasn't even scratching the surface." I didn't say anything, lowering my gaze and putting my project to the side. This wasn't new. More often than not soldiers came in here to taunt and belittle me. A favorite pastime of theirs. "What happened, Mr. Sato? Did they castrate you? Or did you just decide that bravery was for fools. Look at you, cowering and sniveling in this cushy little cell."

I shifted uncomfortably, backing away when she approached, not meeting her gaze. "You- Who are -"

"I guess you could say I'm the woman hired to guard your daughter." She picked up the glove I'd been tinkering with from the desk, studying it. "I'm also the woman fucking her."

I felt the color drain from me, blood running cold at her brazen and blunt explanation. Asami... My Asami was sleeping with this...woman?

"What? Nothing to say?"

I didn't answer and she smirked, putting the glove down. There was a glint in her eyes that was unlike the other guards, something much more cruel.

"You know what, Mr. Sato? I think it's time you revisit the outside world."

My eyes widened and I backed away, trying to push myself further into the corner furthest from her. The soldier went around the table, grabbing me by the back of my shirt as I struggled to get her to let go of me.

"No! Please!" I pleaded, feeling myself panic as we neared the entrance of my cell. "No, no, no, no!" I clawed at the wall, struggling to get her to stop. I wasn't safe out there! In here I was safe! It wasn't...I couldn't...

The soldier stopped at the door, watching as I begged and pleaded and tried to go back to my corner. She chuckled after a moment. "What's the matter, Sato? Is the big bad world just to much for you?" she asked with a sneer.

I whimpered in response. "Please. Please. Please, no." I shook my head, clinging to the frame of the door.

It felt like an eternity before she finally let go and I scurried to the corner, whimpering and trembling. It wasn't safe outside. It wasn't safe. I needed to be here. I needed...

"You're a pathetic worm, Mr. Sato. This cell is quite fitting for you," the soldier said. "And don't worry about your daughter. I'll make sure all her needs are met." Her teeth almost gleamed in the light, and her very countenance almost morphed to match their demonic quality. What was this girl? She was going to take advantage of my daughter again. She was going to... I opened my mouth, as if to protest, but shut it just as quickly and the woman left with a scoff. I threw everything on the ground after she was gone, pounding my hands on the table. She was right. I was nothing but a worm. And that was all I'd ever be.

* * *

Korra's POV

My hands roamed porcelain skin, pausing at her thighs before wandering back up around her shoulders. I had left quite a few reminders of our time together this time and the princess hadn't complained. When I had come back from speaking with Unalaq I had gone straight to her room only to find it empty. However, just a room over I could hear the water running and then stopping abruptly. I smirked and laid on the bed, waiting for the heiress. Needless to say her bedroom was filled with moans and gasps of pleasure a short time later.

Now we laid on her bed, in undergarments as I contemplated whether to take her for another round. I would be gone a week and although that would bring pleasure to me on its own, a week without someone to ravage didn't quite satisfy me. She sighed, snapping me out of my thoughts and I smirked in response.

"You best enjoy this while you can, Miss Sato."

A scoff. "Do you really believe you're that gifted?" she asked, sitting up and resting her weight on her arms.

"I am that gifted. But you should enjoy this because sooner or later, it won't be me doing this to you." My hand traced the features of her pretty face, watching as it started to contort as her brow furrowed. "The only reason I'm here is because Unalaq has something special in store for you."

She tried to rise up further but I grabbed her wrists, pushing her back down before rolling over so I was on top of her. The heiress growled, trying to push me away but failing miserably.

"Ah, ah, ah, I tskd, keeping her pinned. "Easy, princess. I guess I should feel honored. I got a taste of the woman Unalaq so desires. I got to have his little pet before he could even lay a finger on her."

"You bitch," she spat, pushing me harder before just kneeing me in the gut.

I grunted in response but didn't loosen my grip. "The amount of fight in you is impressive," I mused. "Do you think that will be able to save you? It couldn't save the millions of other women." I leaned closer until my breath brushed her ear. "Not even your mother."

I felt her hook her leg behind mine, making me lose my stance. She flipped me over with strength I didn't know she had and I'll admit I was slightly impressed as I was put on my back as she straddled me and leaned forward. "Let me make something absolutely clear, Captain. I'm nobody's pet, no one owns me." Her green orbs darkened causing me to smile in amusement. "And if you ever bring up my mother again, I'll kill you."

I grinned. "I'm shaking in my boots."

* * *

Asami's POV

I let out an irritated sigh as I pulled on my nightgown, trying to ignore the smirk I knew Korra was sporting. I knew that this couldn't end well but I had allowed it to happen, again. To make matters worse I couldn't even blame it on the alcohol this time. I had to admit the woman was rather talented but her smugness was unbearably annoying plus the inappropriateness of her questions and comments. I was going downstairs, heading to the kitchen when she spoke.

"What was she like?"

"Who?" I asked, making sure she knew I was annoyed as I put water on to boil.

"Your mother."

I turned around to face her, seeing the surprisingly genuine curiosity in her eyes. "I'm not going to talk about this with you."

"What, so you can ask questions but answering them is out of bounds?" she asked.

I scoffed. "You don't answer any of mine. "

Hmph. "Let me guess, she was kind. She was loving. You were the apple of her eye." My jaw clenched and I could feel her amusement. "Am I on the right track?"

"Captain-"

"You probably had some sort of tradition and you probably got to crawl into bed with her when you were scared and had a nightmare." Her grin widened, a sardonic twist to her lips. "Poor little princess, hiding in her mother's arms. Safe and warm."

I felt my blood boil and my eyes narrowed in warning. "Korra, I mean it."

"So what happened? Unalaq raped her and then...what? He killed her? She left?" She leaned in close. "Either way there was no more hiding in her arms, was there?"

My hand raised instinctively and I slapped her across the face, the sound echoing throughout the kitchen. She didn't even flinch. "Shut. Up," I growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it something I said?"

I turned away, grabbing the pot from the stove and turning off the flame. A pair of arms tried wrapping themselves around my waist but I slapped them away. I didn't want anything to do with her, didn't want to see her. I wondered how someone could be so insensitive, so cruel, so infuriating and think that was okay? She had no respect for me and that pissed me off. When she tried grabbing me again I turned to smack her across the face when my grip on the pot slipped and it spilled on her forearm.

My eyes widened in shock and I quickly grabbed a towel and wet it before placing it over the burn, looking up at her to see that she wasn't even phased by it. "Korra I'm so-" I stopped, my brow furrowing when I pulled away the towel. The burn, it was...healing. The Captain pulled her arm from my grasp, taking a step back. "Korra, what-"

"You didn't see anything," she answered, grabbing my arm roughly, eyes hard.

"But.. How is that possible?" I was met with silence and she turned to leave but I grabbed her arm, making her look at me. "How is that possible?" I asked again, demanding an explanation.

Her jaw clenched slightly. "You forget Miss Sato, I don't have to answer to you."

I scoffed. Funny how things turned around. "Oh so you can know things about me but if I want to know anything about you-"

"You're forgetting your place," Korra replied trying to pull her arm away once again. "I'm not your friend. I'm not your anything. I don't owe you any explanation."

"But Korra-"

"Leave it alone, Sato."

I let go of her. "...So it's Sato, huh." I scoffed. "Fine. Have it your way." I turned around, bending down to pick up the cracked pot as she left. I sighed heavily, mind still reeling, exhaustion starting to creep in. Too much at a time.

* * *

Katara's POV

The news being relayed had made me sigh. A rebel group responsible for the interception of weapons into the city had been wiped out. Unalaq's new captain had been responsible for the massacre of everyone involved. When the group hadn't returned they sent out a scout who had discovered the bodies. They had found the leader of the group without a head.

As my daughter followed me to my room, I could feel her stare. I looked out the window to find the soldier in her usual spot, leaning against the wall without a care in the world. As if she had not just single handedly murdered a dozen men and women. I shook my head. As if I needed another reminder of my failure.

"Sometimes I catch myself remembering how she was," I began quietly, looking to my daughter. "When she was a little girl."

"I know," Kya answered, a small, slightly fond smile pushing onto her aging face. "She was a special child."

I managed a small smile at that. Oh she had been such a special child, with one of the biggest hearts I'd ever known. But life had made sure to knock any soft emotions out of her. "Yes. Different from Aang in so many ways but still full of potential, power, and kindness." A sigh. "I trained her. And she's taken everything I've taught her and turned it against me. She's out of control."

My daughter placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Mom, this is not your doing." She often told me this, tried to lessen my burden but we both knew it was a lie. I should have been stronger. I should have… "You loved her. She knows that."

I placed a hand over hers, feeling my heart drop once more. "If only that had been enough." I hadn't done enough.


	7. Testing

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the MASSIVE LAG but BG and I both have school and well it ain't a walk in the park. So here's the latest chapter, please send her your thanks and drop us a review :)**_

* * *

Asami's POV

I chugged the rest of the bottle as I laid on the roof of the bar. I had nearly forgotten how amazing the view was up here. The night sky was clear and covered with millions of stars, a beautiful and rare sight. I heard footsteps approaching and I sighed. Of course I wouldn't be able to have five minutes to myself.

"I used to know every constellation," I commented after a moment, my finger tracing the dots in the sky. "How did I forget them all?"

The soldier let out a dramatic sigh. "You're drunk, princess. You need to go home."

I staggered as I stood, shaking my head, regretting it when I felt everything spin."I'm fine. I can ride alone."

"Though I'd love to see you fall flat on your pretty little face I don't think that's going to happen tonight."

I let out a humorless laugh. "Uh-oh. It's the fun police," I titled my head to the side. "I thought someone like you was supposed to be the life of the party."

A smirk slid onto her face as a hand rand through short brown locks. "Alright, you've had enough drinks for one night. Let's go."

She approached me but I shook my head as I climbed over balcony, hanging on to the railing. Korra stopped, but I could see her body tensed and ready for my next move. "What are you, five? Get down."

Despite her laugh I could see she was watching, waiting for me to fall. Good. "What? You're afraid I'm going to-" I felt myself slip but managed to catch myself and grip the rail. I watched Korra shift slightly, arms crossed. "That was close. Unalaq would not be happy with you." She scoffed. "Look, Captain, no hand-" I fell back, half expecting the impact but instead letting out an omph as I landed in the soldier's arms. I looked up at her, not missing the annoyance in her face before looking up higher to where I'd fallen from.

Interesting.

"I thought you were more gracious than this, Miss Sato."

I returned my attention to her. "I knew you'd catch me."

The soldier grinned crookedly before dropping me. I groaned as I sat up. Why that little- "Let's go. I have things to do tonight."

I sighed and stood, dusting myself off. So I'd had been right. There was more to this equation than I'd first assumed. And I was going to find out all of it. After all, I never backed down from a challenge.

* * *

Korra's POV

I felt myself smirk as I continued to go through the Sato woman's dresser drawers. It had been a couple of weeks since I'd returned from my little trip which had gone better than expected. However, my return hadn't exactly gone in my favor where the heiress was concerned, as she was still upset about our last meeting. Whatever. If she wouldn't satisfy my needs I could easily go somewhere else, which I had.

Closer than expected.

The place where the princess worked at had more than enough women to satisfy me. Of course soon after, I could see her annoyance at being around me and a couple of times I may of intentionally provoked her which highly amused me. I heard the door open just as I lifted up a pair of red expensive panties.

"Oh, put this in the 'yes' pile," I commented before I felt her yank the piece of clothing out of my hand. "What? Red makes that creamy skin of yours look so much more...bitable."

She huffed in response. "Who gave you permission to be in here?" She threw the underwear back into the drawer and slammed it shut, not looking at me as I moved back and out of her way.

Oh she was upset. I could fix that.

"Thought I'd drop by and see how you've been holding up during these past few cold nights," I answered, placing a hand on her hip, kissing her shoulder.

"I've been pretty warm," she replied, pulling away from me and walking toward the bed.

"Good. So have I. You know, your friends at the bar have been very warm too." The ravenette didn't answer as she started to make the bed, pulling up the covers. "Have had fun with a couple of them. That one girl - Lana, was it? - she was a lot of fun. She did this thing with her-"

"Why the hell are you sharing this with me?" the heiress finally snapped.

I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the wall. "You wanted me to talk."

"Not about that. I don't need to know, nor do I care, about who you're sleeping with."

Yet her tone said otherwise. Jealousy didn't suit her. I grinned. "If I didn't know any better, Miss Sato, I'd say you almost sound jealous," I answered smoothly.

She scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. I've had better."

My eyes narrowed at the unofficial, unintentional challenge. In one flowing movement I had turned her to face me and crashed my lips against hers, biting at her lower lip. I could feel her hands pushing my off by my shoulders. I ignored. One of my own hands twisted into her thick raven locks as I left her lips to show attention to her neck, biting harshly. A gasp escaped her and I felt one of her own hands grab onto my shirt, one of her legs wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to her as she pulled my attention away from her collar and forcing her lips back on mine.

That's what I thought.

* * *

Mako's POV

I grunted as I dodged the heiress' kick. It had been a while since we had sparred but she always got better in between each time. I knew my brother took personal time out of his day to teach her a thing or two and I'm sure Kya or Katara did the same. Then there was her having the Captain as her personal guard which I'm sure had its benefits. I had never seen anyone fight like her, then again I couldn't quite see how she fought. She was inhumanely fast.

"You ever notice anything off about Korra?" the ravenette asked as she blocked one of my punches.

"Who?" I asked, stepping back.

"Our Captain," my brother answered. "You know, our boss."

"No one ever calls her that." I huffed when a kick landed against my side before I grabbed hold and made the Nonbender topple back. "Why do you ask?"

"Something seems off about her."

I hummed in response, trying to keep focused on the match. I'd be lying if I hadn't noticed. My mind suddenly flashed back to our first encounter, how'd she had taken out that man with ease, twisted his neck. How...

Before I knew it I was on the floor, rubbing my chin. Asami smirked in response and I smiled and shook my head. As if her ego needed to get any bigger. She was already the best mechanic in Republic City. Now I knew there would be no living with her. My brother threw me my towel and I chugged down a bottle of water, looking over to the heiress.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I finally replied. "But I think it would be best to let it be."

A scoff. "What, are you afraid?"

"No but I do value my life. And everyone around these parts know what happens to anyone who crosses her." I looked over to her, practically seeing the gears turning. "I'm serious, Asami, just let it be."

"Whatever you say."

I sighed and shook my head. I knew Asami. She wasn't just going to drop this and that was going to get her in trouble.

* * *

Asami's POV

I sighed as I took off the black lace shirt I was trying on. My job wanted a wardrobe change but I was coming up blank with ideas. There was too much going on at the moment that I couldn't even concentrate, too many other more important things. The rebels would be making an exchange of information today during Unalaq's speech. They had gotten the whereabouts of the former mole in his forces. She had been presumed dead for years but apparently that wasn't the case as Mako had found out recently.

A boy would give the location to a new unknown rebel leader of one of the desert camps. He would sell him a drawing. It would be a simple, casual exchange.

"Will you grab that jacket for me?" I asked as I peeked through the curtain at my bodyguard. "The red one, please?"

She scoffed lightly before going back to her reading. "I'm here to keep you alive, not help you shop."

Charming, as usual

"Are you really this much of a jackass?" I asked, grabbing the piece of clothing. "Or are you making a special effort for me?"

She raised a brow but said nothing in response as I went back inside the dressing room. I decided what I was going to take and left the arrogant, annoying, infuriating woman behind. Spirits, she drove me insane. So when I felt her intense stare on me I turned around to ask what the hell she wanted.

"What?" I snapped. The soldier didn't respond, just continued to stare. "What the hell are you looking at?"

Her head tilted to the side curiously. "I'm trying to decide."

I sighed irritably. "Decide what?"

"Whether or not you're intentionally being a moron."

I raised a brow in response. "Me?"

A nod. "Yes."

"Why am I a moron?" I asked.

"No smart or sane person would talk to me the way you do." Her brow furrowed in thought. "Or maybe it's just a death wish.

"You..." I growled. "Insufferable bastard."

"See? There you go again." She smirked, a slight gleam in those eyes. "Idiot."

And despite myself, I felt a small smile tugging at my lips as I shook my head. Korra was not...normal by a long shot. Her demeanor, appearance, everything seemed like a wall or defense of sorts. I knew there was more to her. But I didn't know how to find out exactly what her deal was. She continued to walk passed me before stopping as she turned towards the Air Temple.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Unalaq asked that I join him for his speech," she answered.

"I thought you were supposed to be watching me."

"I can do both," answered, turning back so I could see her grin.

I rolled my eyes before continuing to follow her. Just a simple exchange. That's all it was going to be.

* * *

Korra's POV

I scanned the crowd carefully as Unalaq dragged on with his speech. He had summoned me earlier, letting me know about a potential exchange of information regarding a certain prisoner that was to be made. The rebels would be banking on the crowd to hide any activity, given the sheer amount of people that had turned up. It would be inconspicuous, obviously. But I would spot them, and end them. The politician didn't really care how I went about it as long as his point was made. There would be no defying him.

At least while I waited for my chance to end him I got to have some fun.

I looked over to the heiress, my head tilting to one side. I could hear her anxious heartbeat, I could see her eyes flickering around the crowd. She had been fine earlier despite her hatred of having to attend this bore-fest. My eyes narrowed slightly. She knew something. I turned my attention to the crowd again, watching as a boy, no more than twelve years age, pushed his way through the crowd toward the back. He was a small little thing, but in his hands I could see the drawings.

My lips twitched. Bingo.

Any other guard would have easily dismissed him but I knew the little runt had what we were looking for just by how he acted. He was sweating despite the cold, his heart rate was fanatic, and then there was the fact he was obviously looking for someone.

I signaled the guard next to me that I would be moving, grabbed the rifle that sat next to me and jumped off the stage, fluently and silently making my way up one of the building fire escapes and climbing up onto the roof. I looked down to the crowd, noticing that no one had spotted me. Oh, but that would change soon.

The kid made his way toward a middle aged man just to the left of the crowd, halfway in an alley. I shook my head. Those poor fools. My finger hovered over the trigger as I took aim, watching as he stopped for a second, suddenly looking unsure. I watched with hawk-like eyes as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He knew he was being watched.

"Don't do it," I said to myself, but oh I wanted him to. But the warning was for the sake of fairness.

After a moment I saw him make eye contact with the other man and approach him. He was only a few steps away when I fired my shot, right between the eyes. The crowd immediately reacted with panic but I held my ground, following the man he was going to hand the information to with the scope on my gun. Another shot cracked through the air that hit him in the back, right through the heart. I stood as he fell to the ground, feeling my eyes turn red as I grinned. I could feel that delight coursing through my veins.

I looked down to where the heiress was still standing, seeing the shock and horror on her face as she took in the sight of the two corpses on the street. I shrugged and grabbed the rifle, hopping down from the roof and landing with ease before going over to the body of the boy. I nudged him with my booted foot, turning him over and watching as his eyes glazed. I shook my head with an amused grin.

"I told you not to do it."


	8. Spark

**_Hello Everyon! Sorry for the super duper massive lag! But the grad life and the college life, well the student life overall has been all over the place. Mostly on my side. I haven't had time to write much but BG-13 is always doing her thing and helping me out with ideas and revisions. Don't forget to thank her and R &R_**

* * *

Korra's POV

"You've been unusually quiet today."

The heiress did not reply as she tightened one of the screws on the radio one of the guards had dropped off for her to fix. She'd been like this all day, focused on whatever or talking to Mako and Bolin. But anything I said she either ignored or disregarded. my attempts at riling her up were met by her either showing no sign that she'd heard or leaving the room. In hindsight, this behavior had all started a couple days ago.

Since the sniping spectacle.

Ah.

"You're really upset about that boy."

Still no reply.

I pushed off the wall I'd been leaning against and walked over to the heiress. My hands found purchase on her shoulders, thumbs rubbing the skin there before one hand reached up to brush aside the curtain of long black hair to reveal that long neck of hers.

"Come now," I started, lips barely brushing her shoulder. "You can't really be mad at me." I grinned as my hands moved down her arms before grasping her waist. "I was only following orders," I finished with a slight grin.

Without sparing me a glance the heiress slapped my arms away before moving to the other side of the table. I raised a brow. This was a very...irritating development. She couldn't honestly be upset about some no name insect. I watched as she grew frustrated with the radio as I continued to stare at her.

I tilted my head to the side, feeling a rare sense of confusion settling within me, curiosity at the very least. "This really bothered you." Silence. "Why? Why would that child's life bother you?"

She slammed the tool down next to her. "Because Skoochy was just a child."

"I'm aware. But why does his life affect you?"

Princess finally looked up to meet my gaze, her green eyes swirling with anger, hate, and something else I couldn't quite catch. "Because I'm not a monster. I have something called compassion." The way she said it, it was almost as if it was the most obvious thing in the word

"Compassion," I repeated. I had once heard that word. Had I felt it before? No... But my father had called it... "You mean weakness."

The ravenette looked disbelievingly. "No, I mean the ability to give a shit about someone other than myself, even a total stranger," she answered as she wiped her hands on a rag.

"Exactly. Weakness."

She scoffed, shaking her head before turning to walk away. I furrowed my brow in contemplation. Suddenly she turned around, eyes shooting daggers into me. "What the hell made you this way?"

"A hard slap to the face and a lot of scars," I answered without hesitation. "And a father with no tolerance for your compassion."

* * *

Asami's POV

I could feel my jaw clench as Unalaq continued. How dare he. How could he come and talk about a ball held in my honor for my birthday as if he hadn't just ordered the murder of an innocent child? I could feel my blood boil, noticing his Captain in the corner of my eye. She seemed to care less of what was being discussed. Her indifference only served to infuriate me more.

"You can open the ball to the commoners if that is what you'd like."

My fists clenched against my crossed arms. How dare he. "You have ruined the lives of every Bender in this city, Unalaq. And all you can think about is this stupid ball?" Abort! Abort!

He sighed and shook his head, leaning back against the chair. "My dear Asami, as the leader of this city there are decisions I have to make. Even the difficult ones."

"How dare you stand there and pretend you're some righteous, beacon of virtue," I snapped. "You are nothing more than a pig headed, hypocritical fool."

There was a loud smack and the top half of my body twisted violently to compensate for the force behind the slap. I felt him grab the back of my head before he slammed me into the wall, his grip on my head not relenting.

"For someone so smart, you really didn't think this one through, sweetheart." His front pressed into my back and I tried to squirm when his other hand grabbed one of my wrists and pinned it over my head. "That fire in your eyes, the same fire that I saw in your mother when she protected you."

His nose nuzzled my hair, and I released a heavy breath against the concrete wall, my harsh breaths disturbing the dust. Then he pulled my head back by my hair and his lips met the skin of my neck, before his teeth came into play.

He'd never gone this far. And he wasn't stopping.

"Perhaps you'd like to know what she felt, or rather, how I felt."

I was going to be sick. Spirits, please no.

"Unalaq-"

"Oh, you even sound like her."

The grip he had on my hair didn't waver as he turned me around. I tried to push him away but he slapped me again when I tried to struggle, pinning both my arms above my head with one hand. I could hear myself scream as his free hand moved under my shirt. His hand traveled passed my navel and-

One moment he was on me, biting, teasing my skin and the next he was gone. I slid down the wall, panting and trembling. I looked over and saw him on the ground, cursing. The Captain's form stepped between us, facing the older Water Tribe native. It took me a moment to realize what had happened.

She had hit him. She had hit Unalaq.

Her features were unreadable, her mouth set in a thin line and her body relaxed with her hands clasped behind her back. She seemed unconcerned that she had just struck her employer, and she made no move to resist when the guards came in and apprehended her.

Unalaq stood. "I'd had high hopes for you, Captain."

There was a pause as the soldiers waited for their orders, fidgeting nervously due to who they were restraining. I didn't blame them. I couldn't seem to move, the shock of what had happened unable to leave my system. My mind was still processing.

"You will be punished for your insubordination. Take her to the square. You know the drill. I'll be there shortly."

Korra didn't even flinch as the soldiers chained her wrists together and dragged her out. Unalaq spared me one last glance before wiping the blood from his lip and following the trio out.

I didn't move for a moment, curling up into myself. He had almost gotten me. Unalaq had almost...I shook my head, trying to clear the thought out of my head. No. Don't think about that. Don't...I wiped at my eyes roughly. No. Don't. Don't... But those bastard tears came anyway.

I allowed myself that moment, before I started out the door and toward the square. When I got there I could see a large crowd had formed. I made my way to the front and my eyes widened slightly at the sight of the bleeding, gaping, shredded, tan back.

My gaze landed on her face which was unsettling blank, her lips tightening ever so slightly every time a hit landed. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling somewhat satisfied by this. She was getting what she deserved, a fitting punishment. But then I saw her body slacken and I look around. Someone could be heard counting the strikes.

...26...27...28...

I shook my head absently. No. She deserves it. She's no better than Unalaq. She may even be worse than him. Besides, I think, thinking back to our fight at the Temple, she hadn't even flinched when I'd hit her with the candle holder. And her mysterious healing ability.

...30...31...32...

Her eyes closed and my arms dropped, waiting to see if she would open them again. When she doesn't I cursed under my breath. Damn her.

My feet moved as I made up my mind, just as Unalaq brought the whip down once more I hugged the kneeling Water Tribe native from behind, my back flaring at the sudden sting of pain. I choked on nothing, managing to swallow a scream. The front of my blouse was soaked in the blood pouring from the wounds on Korra's back and now I could feel something warm slithering down my own back.

The brunette didn't seem to notice any of this.

"Asami," Unalaq ground out. I realized the crowd had gone silent. "Remove yourself."

"No." The people shifted nervously. Looking over my shoulder, I could see that Unalaq was furious. I was undermining his authority in front of people who are supposed to fear him. Good.

"This woman has defied my law. She must be made an example of."

My arms tighten, and I feel Korra shudder. So she wasn't too far gone.

"How many strikes?"

"I will not humor your insolence. Someone remove this girl."

Mako is the first to move, followed by his brother. They both grab my arms and managed to wrangle me away from the badly beaten woman I was just clinging to. I see Unalaq once again raised the whip and deliver another slash. Korra doesn't acknowledge that it happened.

I know I shouldn't care. That she'd killed an innocent and deserved what she was getting. But she had saved me. But she did, at the expense of her job. So after silently promising myself to apologize to the Bending brothers later, I jerked my head backwards into Mako's face. He loosened his grip in surprise and pain, and then I twisted around and kneed Bo in the gut before landing a kick to his jaw.

Once my other arm is free I ran back to Korra and take back my spot behind her, molding myself to her back to protect her from anymore blows. Damn her.

"How many more strikes!" I yell over my shoulder, my green eyes daring the tyrant to try and remove me again.

Unalaq's expression is deadly.

"Twelve more," he finally hissed, his knuckles whitening around the whip.

I take a steadying breath. I knew I would regret this. "I will take them."

The air is heavy with tension. I can feel the woman I'm holding barely breathing. She almost seemed to be in a trance, a hibernation of sorts, unable to respond to anything or anyone around her.

Unalaq finally relents, and I see this wicked gleam light up his eyes. "A fitting punishment then." His grin is sharp and wicked and I press my face into Korra's shoulder, bracing myself but the smell of blood clings to both of us, and it does little to sooth me. "So be it."

I feel the next slash to my back like a burn. It hurts like hell. And it only gets worse with each strike, Unalaq getting more vicious with each lash. I can't register anything but the pain, and the shrill screams I hear in the distance. My grip on Korra wavers... And then I can't feel anything at all.

I'm brought back to consciousness sharply by someone making me stand. My body screams in protest, the skin of my back ablaze. My mind's not registering. What's happening? I open my eyes slowly, realizing I'm riding on someone's back.

"Mako..."

"We've got her."

And I sink back into blackness.

* * *

 _There was a momentary spark within the darkness, causing the eight year old to shift and stand. Her brow furrowed curiously, head tilted to the side. Something was happening. Something had happened. It had felt like an eternity since the last time she had seen the light. So long, she had spent buried in the dark. It had been cold, frightening, and empty. Empty. That described everything about her now. They were no longer a whole, but two parts of one, split by a fractured mentality. But she was weak, unlike the other._

 _The spark dimmed into a soft glow, barely a light but still there. "Something is changing, little one," the Spirit commented. It was the first time she had spoken in an eternity._

 _"Yeah... something feels... I don't know how to explain it." The child shook her head. It had been so long. But she had felt this once, before the dark. She remembered this feeling. What had it been called? "Raava? Do you think it has anything to do with that lady?" The Sato woman. Her smile had the power to make the girl smile as well. It had been so long since someone smiled at her. At them._

 _"It's possible."_

 _"...I like her. She's nice." Her head dropped in sadness, rubbing her together, thumb pressing into her palm. "But she gets mad at me a lot. Not that I blame her."_

 _"It is not your fault, Korra."_

 _A shake of the head. She knew better. "Some of it is. Some of it makes sense to me, the anger, the twisted joy."_

 _There was a deep, booming laugh, raising the hair on the back of the child's neck. She looked around nervously, waiting to be struck back into silence, the darkness, once more. "Some of it is," the dark presence agreed "She's right, Raava. I only influence the wants that are already there. I'm am simple doing as my host wants."_

 _The smaller Korra looked down to the floor, feeling shame that she couldn't dispute what he said. As she was in this form, she never wanted hurt anyone, but her other half did. And she was still just as much a part of her as she was. There was so many things she had already done. So many things that even Vaatu hadn't told her to do. She was a monster, deserving of the punishment given to her._

 _Raava sensed the small human's inner turmoil and gently wrapped her form around the child in comfort. The smaller Korra felt her lip quiver slightly, feeling more alone than ever as she thought about all the pain, destruction, and chaos she had caused._

 _"I want my mom," she managed to choke out after a moment._

* * *

Asami's POV

It took a moment for my mind to break through the fog of unconsciousness. My head was spinning and my body felt battered. I opened my eyes, trying to figure out where I was. It took a moment for the Air Temple medical bay to register.

I started to push against the cot to try and sit up only to stop when my back seemed to flare up in protest. I hissed, almost biting my tongue in surprise at just how much it hurt. That's when I also noticed my lack of shirt. I painfully reached behind me, my hand touching the edges of torn flesh, bumpy and uneven. Those would definitely scar with a little more time. Though Kya or Katara had probably done what they could to minimize that possibility.

My ears perked at the sound of a soft groan. I pushed myself up into sitting, and my eyes narrowed at who I found on the cot next mine. The Captain.

I grabbed the fresh shirt that had been laid next to my own cot, painfully, slowly pulling it on over my head, biting my lip until I thought it might bleed. I was so stupid. Why had I stepped in for that monster? She had deserved what she'd wrought. Skoochy had just been one of many innocent souls. I had owed her though, for what she'd done when Unalaq... And I never wanted to owe her anything. She was cruel. She was without a soul. She made Unalaq look like a saint.

With a huff I managed to get off the cot, moving so that I stood over the tan skinned woman. Skin that was covered with a thin layer of sweat, back that was covered with bloody bandages, and a cloth over her face, hiding her eyes. My hands clenched at my sides and as I made a move to turn away, but paused, looking over to what remained of the Captain's uniform sitting beside her cot. On top, sat one of the knives the Captain kept on her at all times, hidden on her person.

I stared hard at the knife before taking its hilt in my hand.

She needed to be stopped. She was a monster, sent from the darkest depths of the Spirit World. I was sure. A demon in human clothing.

I held the knife with one hand as I got up on the cot, one leg on either side of the woman. I wondered. Could I do this? My reflection was caught in the blade. Ending her would be just another casualty, another step at disabling Unalaq's forces. The woman under me was truly his greatest weapon.

I raised the throwing knife, and took a deep steadying breath.

The Water Tribe native inhaled sharply and I froze. It was such a small murmur, but as she breathed out, the most pathetic sound escaped her. "... Mom..."

My grip on the blade faltered and I allowed my arm to lower. What...?

My thoughts were cut short when a tendril of water wrapped around my wrist, causing me to drop the knife onto the stone floor. I turned my head toward the door to spot the eldest Waterbender. And she did not look pleased.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

My hand went to my knife as a group of Unalaq's soldiers entered the tavern. I was towards the far back corner, my face covered by a hooded coat. Usually I didn't come out of my hiding place but I was getting restless and had decided to scout the grounds of the Air Temple and beyond. It had been years since I had set foot in that place. Even now, every time I tried, this knot would form in my throat and I couldn't get passed the steps. The girl brought me food on her days off which I would also use to test her skills. My daughter was truly the perfect weapon.

With a slight scoff I took a shot of the Water Nation whiskey. Daughter. Even thinking the word made my mouth taste like acid. She was nothing. Just a means to an end. No more. I'd probably have to kill her once Unalaq had been disposed of.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard one of the soldiers start talking loudly about a whipping in the square. I tilted my head to the side, listening. It had been a while since there had been one of those. Most people weren't stupid enough to earn one, at least weren't stupid enough to get caught. Or Unalaq simply killed them where he found them. Depended on his mood, I suppose.

"You think Unalaq is going to fire her?" one of them asked as he chugged his drink. Her?

"She's the best Captain he's had in a while," the other replied, contemplating. "You know what happened to the other one."

"I wonder what she did to piss him off." My hold tightened on the glass. What the hell had that idiot done? She knew the mission. She knew the consequences. So what could have gotten her -

"I heard she saved the Sato girl," the youngest of the group answered with a slight grin. "Punched Unalaq in the face."

My glass shattered in my hand, causing everyone to turn and look at me before quickly looking away, losing interest. The soldiers simply shrugged and continued their conversation as I left a few coins at my seat and headed out.

If Unalaq's punishment didn't faze her, mine sure as hell would.

* * *

Katara's POV

I could still feel my blood boiling even as I released Asami's wrist. She didn't say a word as she stood from the cot but I could see the anger and disgust swirling in her emerald eyes as she looked down at the recuperating soldier. I picked up the knife, placing it in my belt as I checked Korra's wounds. I let out a breath as I noticed they were almost gone before placing fresh bandages on her back. I removed the cloth from her face, dipping it in water, wringing it out, before covering her eyes once more. When I finished I gently combed my hand through her chocolate locks, letting out a sigh. I hadn't been in this position in years.

"It's not her fault," I whispered quietly.

"What?"

I shook my head and turned to look at the heiress. "The way she is. It's not her fault."

She scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell that to Skoochy." I flinched and glanced over to the brunette. "She's a monster, Katara. She is out of control. Someone like her shouldn't-"

"It's not her fault," I repeated sharply before shaking my head. "It's mine."

The young woman seemed surprised at this. "Yours?"

I nodded. "I've known Korra since the day she was born. I knew her mother and her father before he…" I trailed off and sat on a stool, motioning the ravenette to do the same. "Korra wasn't always like this. She was a happy and normal child. Until her fourth birthday…"

 _I had been out most of the day, gathering supplies and buying Korra clothes at Tonraq's request. He was a fugitive, hiding from his brother. When Senna had died at childbirth I knew he wouldn't be able to care for their child alone so I'd decided to join him. He was devastated by his wife's death and would do very little for his daughter, unable to look at her most of the time. She reminded him so much of Senna. I would usually take Korra with me but he asked that she stay, saying he wanted to try and bond with her. I didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until my return that I regretted that mistake._

 _Korra was lying on her cot, burning up when I arrived, tossing and turning, whimpering in pain. I immediately used my Waterbending to give her comfort but even then I could feel the darkness around her, a darkness I had never felt before, an almost suffocating aura that threatened to smother us. My blood ran cold._

 _We were unable to find shelter in the Northern Water Tribe and had been forced to live near a Spirit portal. There had been rumors of a dark Spirit, Vaatu, who dwelled there, locked away in the tree of time. I could recall Tenzin discussing this with… I'd heard shuffling and looked up to see Tonraq in his usual drunken state._

 _"Tonraq... what have you done?"_

 _His eyes, cold since his wife's death, bore into mine. "I have no use for a child with a soft heart."_

 _"But Tonraq, she's only a little girl," I answered. "Senna wouldn't have-"_

 _His jaw clenched. "Senna is dead, because of that- that-"_

 _"Your daughter. Korra is your daughter." Why didn't he want to believe it? How could he think Senna would lie to him?_

 _He shook his head, taking another chug before turning away. "No. She's not."_

 _A whimper forced my attention to Korra and I sat her up in bed, bringing her close to me as I tried to lower her fever, kissing the top of her head. I vaguely heard Tonraq scoff and stumble away and down the hall._

 _"My head hurts 'Tara," the four year old whimpered as I held her._

 _"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart," I tried soothing._

 _"What did Daddy do? My head hurts."_

 _I felt my eyes water in response. "I'm sorry, Korra. I'm so sorry." Because I knew what could happen now. I knew that the darkness could take over and turn her into something I wouldn't be able to recognize. But there was a possibility it wouldn't, that with Raava's presence and enough encouragement I could keep that dark future from happening. But would Tonraq keep me from her?_

 _She rubbed her eyes, letting out a whine. "I feel...wrong..."_

 _"Can you still feel Raava?"_

 _"Yeah. But... there's something else. Something scary." I could see the tears form as she looked up at me. "I don't want to be here."_

 _I blinked away the tears that threatened to fall as I held her closer to me. "We can't. Your father, he-"_

 _"Daddy, said he was going to make me useful. If I do that, will he love me?"_

 _I felt my heart break. "Oh, sweet girl..."_

"What happened on her fourth birthday?" Asami asked curiously, bringing me back from my memories.

"Her father fused her with Vaatu, a dark Spirit," I replied tiredly. "She hasn't been the same since." I looked up at the heiress. "There's still good in her. You just have to find it."

Silence as the Sato engineer glanced back down to the Captain. She seemed unsure of this. Her brow furrowed. "I don't believe that."

There wasn't anything I could say in response.

* * *

Korra's POV

I kept my arms behind my back, standing straight as Unalaq paced back and forth occasionally glancing over to me. I knew what he was thinking. He was wondering what to do with me after the little fiasco with the Sato woman. But I already knew what he was going to do. I was too much of a valuable asset for him to simply dismiss me or worse. So I impatiently waited for him to get on with the inevitable.

It had taken me a moment to realize I had even lost consciousness when I woke up in the temple. I didn't remember drifting off, but my body did that whenever I took too much damage. My employer must have really been pissed off. Even now I could still feel the bumpy flesh on my back, flesh I knew would be an addition to the scars already present.

Finally he stopped, walking over to me. "I hope that after yesterday's spectacle you'll watch yourself with me, Captain."

"I was just following orders. You actions seem a little over the top, sir."

His jaw clenched. "You defied me, and I dealt the appropriate punishment."

"I beg your pardon, sir," I answered. "But I was following your orders. Your orders were to protect Miss Sato from everything and everyone. You never said you were the exception."

His eyes narrowed slightly before his head tilted to the side, seemingly studying me. "But even you have to know that I'd be the exception to my rule. You are not moronic like the rest of my forces."

"I was following orders," I repeated. "But I shall adjust the orders in light of this new development."

"Oh?"

"Yes, sir."

Unalaq looked at me, really looked at me, his eyes shifting in sudden realization before slowly beginning to circle me. "So, the next time you walk in and I happen to have her legs wrapped around my waist, you will not interfere unless it is a true emergency?"

A pause. "No, sir."

"What about, Captain," he smirked and I felt my jaw clench slightly. "Even if she's screaming for you to help her, clearly in pain, begging, pleading? What then?"

There was a slight twitch in my fingers. What in the hell… "I won't interfere, sir."

I felt him come to a stop behind me. "Now, why don't I believe that?" He leaned forward, whispering into my ear. "Is it because I know she's had her smooth, creamy thighs wrapped around you?"

I kept my expression blank. Looked like the cat was out of the bag. He came around, showing me his satisfied smirk which was a thin veil for the anger he was trying to hide. I'd had my way with her before he could have. I had marked her as mine. I suppose I did take a sort of pleasure in that fact.

"How was it, little girl, having those ruby lips screaming your name?" My hands twitched again. Little girl? How dare he- "You'll have to give me all the juicy details of what it was like to have that slut at your mercy."

I said nothing, trying to reel in whatever it was I was feeling. It was the same as a wolf protecting the injured lamb against other wolves, only to feast on it itself. But I wasn't stupid either. I knew I would have to watch myself. What I had done with that woman I couldn't do anymore. I had a mission. A mission that came above all else. Even carnal desires. I internally sighed. Pity.

"Listen, I like you, Captain, so I believe a second chance is in order. I know you're not the only one she's had between her legs, I'm not delusional, but I can trust that after this, it won't happen again. Because if it does, I will take my ward and chain you up so you can watch," he answered, his lips twitching in excitement. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, now get out."

* * *

Asami's POV

I wasn't surprised to see my old bodyguard following me as I went to my private shed in the back of the mansion. Last night I had overheard the conversation between her and Unalaq. I had been meaning to go and ask him to cancel his stupid ball but paused when I heard voices inside, immediately recognizing the Captain's. I hadn't seen her since the incident at the temple with Katara. Looked like the healing abilities of hers were a lot faster than I'd initially thought. I took a deep breath, taking out my tools before finally glancing at the soldier, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm guessing Unalaq decided to keep you around," I commented casually.

"Obviously." She said with sarcasm though it lacked its usual bite.

I raised a brow. "That's surprising." Unalaq was not a forgiving man.

She shrugged. "I suppose."

A pause. "Why did you save me?"

"I think you've already heard my answer to that, princess," she answered. I didn't reply and she straightened clasping her hands behind her back. Of course she'd known I was listening in. "Like I told Unalaq, I was just-"

"That's bullshit. You know it, I know it, and I'm pretty sure he knows it. You're smart enough to know exactly what he meant when he said to look after me and make sure no one touched me. You saved me against his wishes." I slightly turned my head to the side. "Why?"

There was a long pause of silence as we studied each other. Her blue eyes did not have the usual iciness. It was almost as if she didn't care about what could have happened. Finally she spoke.

"I don't owe you an answer." It was the simplest response she had ever given me.

I studied her before letting out a sigh. "... I thought about killing you, while you were out of it," I whispered.

"Obviously you didn't."

Silence.

"Funny. I almost wish you had," Korra replied after a moment with a shrug. "Irony, I suppose."

We didn't say anything to each other after that. I went about fixing a few gadgets for the rest of the day and when I asked her to accompany me to the temple she simply asked another soldier to go instead. I didn't argue, and didn't try to ditch them. Wasn't in the mood.

When I arrived at my destination I went to the medical wing, finding the elder organizing a few supplies. I sat down next to her as she watched me curiously. For a long time I had suspected there was more to the Captain than she let on. Now I needed to know.

"Tell me about Korra."

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I continued to sharpen my knife even as the door opened. It had been a couple of days since I had discovered what that idiot had done. I was surprised she was still here. Unalaq had been made a fool by her hand, if what the soldiers said was true. She may have survived his wrath but she still had not seen mine.

"I heard that Unalaq's Captain was whipped in the square a couple days ago," I commented, studying the tip of the blade. "Is this true?"

She stopped in front of me. "Yes, sir."

I immediately stood and backhanded her, her head snapping to the side. "You idiot," I growled.

"The damage has been repaired." She licked her lip though it was already healing. "I still remain his Captain. I'm too valuable to replace."

"Do you have any idea how easily he could've tried to dispose of you. Valuable or not, Unalaq has no issue with throwing away toys that get in his way." I knew that first hand. She said nothing in response and I shifted the knife around, testing it on my thumb. "That Sato girl, I hear she was the cause of your punishment."

A shrug. "Technically."

I nearly ran my blade through her. Such arrogance. Her indifference was not appreciated. This was serious. "Twenty years of training, almost worth nothing because of Unalaq's harlot," I growled, shaking my head. "Of all the stupidity."

More silence.

"And you lost consciousness during the punishment." I hummed thoughtfully. The girl jaw clenched. "Perhaps I didn't train you hard enough." I walked over to the fireplace, picking up one of the fire prods, heating it within the flames. If she was growing soft... "We haven't had to test your resilience in a while." I turned to look at her, and she stared evenly back, her gaze shifting to the prod with seemingly little care. "Time to remedy that."


	9. Bad day

**_Hello everyone! Sorry for the massive lag. Please send your thanks to BG-13. Read and Review!_**

* * *

Unalaq's POV

I glanced up briefly when I heard the door open, and my Captain walked in. I had been swamped with all sorts of paperwork and planning for the future conquering of cities. The world needed to be cleansed of other Benders, and I intended to do so by any means necessary. Recently I had heard about a man that possessed the ability to take Bending away which could potentially make my work easier. I had the Captain assemble a small squadron go out and find this man, but in the past month they had come up empty.

I'd thought about sending her as well but she had her uses here. There was another knock on the door and I finally put my pen down, smiling when the heiress walked in. She was visibly annoyed, keeping her distance from the soldier and I couldn't help but grin. Good, it seems that they were done screwing each other. I cleared my throat, the dark skinned woman straightening, the look of disinterest leaving her briefly.

"As you both know I will be having a ball in the honor of Ms. Sato's birthday-"

"I thought I told you I didn't want that," she interrupted under her breath.

"As you are aware, Captain, some of our best soldiers are on an important mission," I continued. "Because of this and to encourage Ms. Sato's participation I ask that you make yourself available to her every need."

"Sir?"

The ravenette seemed just as confused as the soldier, looking over to the Captain who seemed to be annoyed before looking back at me. There was a questioning look on her face as I smiled at her.

"Anything I need?" she finally questioned, this rather devious spark in her eyes. That brilliant engineering mind of hers already going to work.

I nodded and I saw her lips twitch before she excused herself. I returned to my work, feeling the intense stare coming from the remaining woman which I paid no mind. There needed to be a lesson learned here.

"Sir, surely you have something more important for me to do than this," the Captain began after a moment, a light tone to her voice.

"Not at the moment, Captain," I answered continuing to do my work. "For now the rebels are quiet. Your last public display of brutality must have scared them."

"But sir-"

I looked up. "Is there a problem, Captain? I thought we'd come to an understanding about your role."

Her jaw clenched, grinding her teeth together, as her hands turned into fists. For a moment it seemed as if she would challenge my authority once again before her body relaxed, I smiled triumphantly going back to the paperwork at hand.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Asami's POV

I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face as the Captain walked into the pseudo ballroom/gym. She had previously tried avoiding being used as a dance partner but after a few comments to Unalaq…she seemed to have reconsidered her participation. I knew she was not happy to be used which made it more entertaining to me. Mako, Bolin, and a group of more competent soldiers had gone out on a month long mission to find a man with the ability to take Bending away. Of course, Unalaq didn't exactly tell me this. It was one of the perks of being allies with the Bending brothers.

It did strike me as strange that he had not sent the Captain but I quickly picked up on his intentions. He was treating me like a piece of meat and waving it in front of the dark skinned woman. I took a deep breath when she stopped in front of me, her arms crossed over chest, looking as disinterested as ever. I sighed, this was going to be harder than I thought.

"We're going to be practicing several different waltz, but mostly the opening and closing ones. Show me what you know." Korra made no move to do so. I raised a brow at her defiance. "Well?"

"If you think I'm going to participate you're more stupid than I thought."

"Don't tell me you can't dance," I teased, trying to rile her up. Still nothing. I blinked. There was no way… "Wait... you... can't dance?" I asked, fighting back a grin.

She let out an irritated sigh. "Unlike you, Princess, I spent my time on more important things. You know, training, being this amazing, sex."

I rolled my eyes. "And here I was about to offer to teach you."

"Sorry, but I have better things to do."

I huffed. "Unalaq says you have to be here to watch me."

"Watch. Not dance."

"What's the matter, Captain? Scared this will be something you're not good at?" I challenged. Her eyes narrowed and my grin widened. "Besides, you wouldn't want Unalaq to give you a reminder of your duties again, would you?"

She stepped towards me, her eyes blazing as I hummed thoughtfully taking a step back. Her presence carried this massive aura, and I thought that this might actually work.

"Dancing is about feelings," I began. "You have to feel in order to move."

A scoff. "Which makes my participation even more illogical."

I sighed. "I'll show you, come here." She didn't move. "Please." The soldier huffed before doing as she was told, stepping toward me. "I'm going to lead for now."

"Why?"

"Well for starters," I smirked "I'm taller." Her eyes narrowed in response. "But most importantly, you can't dance. Let's begin."

Slowly I placed her hand on my waist before taking her other hand in mine. I looked down to the floor, explaining the steps. The soldier's movements were uncertain and forced, and I knew that she was out of her depth. We started to speed up, wincing when she managed to step on me which only served to frustrate her even more. I slowed down, breaking away from her briefly before coming closer.

I looked up and met her gaze. Her blue eyes were watching me, staring at me, mostly in irritation but there was something else in there, something I had become very familiar with as it searched my face and then lower, down my neck. Yes, I had become very familiar with that look. But then her eyes came back up and met mine.

"See," I managed to say, slightly out of breath. "That's a feeling."

Korra blinked, and just like that, her passiveness returned. "I don't feel anything."

I let out a deep sigh, backing away from her. She wasn't even out of breath. I filled up two cups of water, taking a big gulp out of mine. The soldier didn't say anything, simply looked around, seemingly bored.

"I had a boyfriend," I finally commented, causing her to look over at me. "About a year ago. His name was Haku and he was amazing."

My chest didn't ache as much as it used to when I talked about him. Which made sense seeing how long ago this had been. But he had been the most amazing man I had never met. Smart, intelligent, and brave.

"He was my first," I admitted. "I loved him and he loved me. We were going to run away together when he was found in his cottage, hanging from the ceiling." My hands turned into fists. "It was Unalaq. I know it was him but I could never prove it, and even if I could there wasn't much that could be done. He had a picture of me in the shirt pocket over his heart." I looked over at Korra. "That's a feeling."

The Captain chuckled, the sound cruel and condescending. "You really are a fool."

Yeah... Maybe I was.

* * *

Katara's POV

I sighed as I folded the freshly washed blankets, the Sato heiress pacing back and forth behind me with Rohan. For the last couple of weeks she had been coming to the temple, leaving her bodyguard outside to ask me questions about the brunette. At first I had been uncertain about telling her anything, knowing how Korra may react if she were to find out. It wasn't until I realized that she was not only curious, but genuinely was trying to understand my former pupil that I had begun to tell her bits and pieces. Finally, someone else could see at least a little of what I saw.

"She's not cooperating with me at all," she huffed bouncing my grandson around, causing him to giggle. "I mean it's dancing! It's not like I'm asking her to sit around a campfire and sing hymns all day!"

I chuckled lightly in response, shaking my head. The poor girl must not know Korra well enough. I sighed at the reminder, continuing to fold the next sheet. It had been years since she had been anything close to a normal child. Now all she thought about was fighting, torture, bloodshed... And she reveled in it all.

"I mean what do I have to do to get her interested?"

I hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps include Naga," I suggested.

The heiress stopped giving me an incredulous look. "The polarbear dog?" I nodded. "I don't think she's very fond of me."

"Try giving her blubbered seal jerky. That seemed to be the trick when she refused to take a bath." Any kind of meaty treat would do. But Naga had a special affinity for blubbered seal.

Asami seemed to think it over before nodding slightly. "Okay I'll give it a try." A pause. "How did she get her hands on a polar bear dog anyway?"

I smiled, shaking my head. That was a very interesting story.

* * *

Korra's POV

For the past couple of weeks the heiress had forced me into participating in her rehearsal for the ball Unalaq was throwing for her, for her birthday or something. I had, of course, attempted to refuse but my employer had made it very clear that I was to humor the other woman. Reluctantly I'd participated in the practices, barely managing to reel in the urge to wrap my hand around her neck and snap it.

So when I arrived in the mansion's private gym and found my polarbear dog on its back, wagging her tail, and basically acting like a pup, I was even more confused, irritated, and slightly impressed.

"What did you do to Naga?"

She shrugged, rubbing the beast's belly, causing her hind leg to kick. "It's not my fault she has more manners than her owner."

I looked over at the ball of white, raising a brow. "So you actually like her now?" Naga blinked at me with those big brown eyes before sitting up and nuzzling into Asami's chest. This was new. This was very odd. She never acted like this with anyone besides me... well...that wasn't entirely true. There had been Katara... a long time ago.

"She's such a sweetheart," the ravenette commented as she scratched behind the bear creature's ears. "It's a wonder your father let you keep her."

My whole body tensed. "...What?"

The heiress paused, eyes widening marginally as she realized her slip up. "I-"

My eyes narrowed as I marched forward, one hand fisting into the collar of her tank. "What did you say." I growled trying to restrain myself though all I wanted to do was snap her in half like the twig she was. Naga whined from her spot, ears pinned to her skull but she made no move otherwise.

"I just-"

I pushed her away causing her to hit her back against the table. She just managed to catch herself as I glared down at her. And for the first time, I saw genuine fear spark in those irises. Good. It was about damn time. "You are going to tell me how much you know and who told you." I grabbed her face between my fingers, pressing into her cheeks until I could tell it hurt. "You have ten seconds before I kill you."

She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. Green eyes were resolute now though, and I could tell she knew my threat was idle. And it was. I needed to keep this pest alive if I was ever going to complete my mission. I forced myself to let go when a whimper escaped her, realizing I was holding on too tight. I intended to continue my interrogation when something clicked in my mind. The frequent visits to the temple, the amount of time spent there...

Katara.

Getting to the temple was easy when you were as quick as I was. And it took even less time to find the elder within the holy place's walls.

"What gave you the right to tell her?" I yelled as I entered the infirmary, knocking the tables with supplies to the side.

The elder seemed startled but quickly composing herself, straightening her spine, her eyes hardening. She needed no clarification on what I was referring to. She knew. "She asked."

I grabbed her by the collar, pushing her against the wall. "Because of you that meddlesome fly thinks she can save me. I can see it in her eyes, she thinks that I'm just a poor soul who's lost her way," I said as my grip tightened. "Well guess what, Katara, I'm not lost. I know exactly who and what I am, and I don't need you or anyone else trying to 'save me.'"

Those light blue eyes, aged and tired beyond anything I had experienced stared evenly back. It was the same look I'd seen many times, that look that said she was doing everything she could to remain patient. It was the same look she had given me many times in my younger years when - "This wall of yours can keep out pain, but it can also keep out love," Katara calmly answered. And I hated her for it. I hated that she could seem so calm in the face of my fury.

I growled, going to reach for my knife when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around, ready to kill whoever had interrupted us when I saw none other than Unalaq, a pair of guards flanking him. My attention turned back to the elder, her eyes still gazing evenly at the events unfolding around her. I reluctantly let her go.

"Sir."

He nodded his head before gesturing for me to follow him. I spared one more spiteful glance at the old woman before turning forward and following the tyrant. "Now I do not know what your motives are for wanting to harm Master Katara," he began. "But I will order you, if necessary, to not take any action against her. I do not want a riot over her death. Is that clear, Captain?" Public image was everything, and the wife of the last Avatar and renowned master being slain at the hands of Unalaq's captain just wouldn't do, unfortunately.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He turned around to face me. "Now I came to ask you to look into a very important prisoner of mine. She was my previous Captain. I want her taken care of." He looked at me. "And use your imagination."

Oh, this was perfect.

* * *

Lin's POV

The door creaked open but I paid it no mind. I knew what was coming, had learned quickly. It had been three years since Unalaq had realized I was a spy for the rebellion and had locked me down here because of it. I had fought, had given the rebel leaders the time they needed to escape before becoming overwhelmed by the sheer amount of soldiers, soldiers I had once led.

I had been stripped of my position, obviously, and put through a mockery of a trial. I had expected death, but reality was never so kind.

For weeks they'd kept me drugged until I was allowed to wake, and had woken in a wooden cell, my own personal spot in hell. There I'd been beaten, tortured, starved, and humiliated. This wooden cell with platinum cuffs... I honestly had no clue where I was outside of that, only that I couldn't feel any earth within the vicinity. I honestly didn't care anymore. I actually craved death like a drug, and these bastards knew that.

Heavy thuds followed the door closing and boots came into my line of vision. My brow furrowed. These boots were obviously Water Tribe, which none of the soldiers wore. The newcomer launched one foot forward and I crumbled in on myself, biting back a pathetic sound caused by an already fractured rib.

"And the mighty can fall," the newcomer mused. They sounded young, I took note as I managed to push myself back up into the sitting position. "One of the legendary Beifongs." She scoffed. "Not so legendary from where I'm standing."

I didn't reply.

"You should really look people in the eye when they talk to you."

Nothing. I was too tired for this. So hungry. So thirsty. So weak.

"Look at me."

I wasn't sure I even had the strength to comply.

"I said look at me."

My eyes closed and opened, trying to clear the fog and numbness that had settled in my mind. And finally, I lifted my gaze to the intruder... And almost did a double take.

"Senna?"

The grin that had been on the stranger's face vanished instantly, and her whole body seemed to tense.

"Senna? It can't... I thought..." She'd died, hadn't she? Was... Was I dead? How..? "I thought you were dead..."

I was the one who didn't receive an answer this time, and I managed to sit up a little straighter, almost as if revived by this new discovery. I forced my vision to focus more, and was disappointed when the woman's features became clearer. She did indeed have a strong likeness to the woman I remembered, but she wasn't her. Which meant-

"No... You're... You're her kid." I paused, trying to remember the name I'd heard, the one Senna had given her child. "...Korra..."

"Shut up," she growled, seeming to have regained her sense of self. But the weakness in her armor was still plain as day. "I'm not interested in your babbling."

Her head was tilted upwards, and her eyes were alight with fury. I'd seen that look before, especially after Senna died. I chuckled, the sound dry and rough and broken, just like the rest of me.

"And that's definitely Tonraq's arrogance."

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched and I could almost feel the heat of anger coming off her in waves. "Stop talking."

My chuckle nearly turned into a full blown cackle. And why not, no one else was around to see my insanity. Just this kid. I felt myself being lifted off the ground and slammed into the cell wall as her grip tightened around my throat, cutting off any sound.

Would this be it? Would this finally be the day I died? "Come on, kid, prove your just like your father. Senna will be so proud."

She raised her fist, but then let me drop to the ground. No. No, no, no, no! So close! I felt the disappointment in every fiber of my being as the door opened and shut with a resounding slam.

My punishment was far from over it seemed.

* * *

Korra's POV

I just couldn't get a break today. My mood had officially been ruined after my conversation with the previous captain. That woman, she'd known my mother. My hands turned into fists at my side. How had she known my mother? The only other person that even bothered to mention her anymore was Katara. Perhaps her and the Beifong had been friends? The prisoner seemed several years younger though.

I shook my head, focusing on the task at hand, which boiled down to me escorting the heiress around the market district. She'd stopped at several shops already but she didn't seem to be even the slightest bit close to done. Ugh. I wasn't in the mood for this.

Speaking of the heiress, I still wasn't sure how much the old hag had told her. But even if she knew everything, and what I was, it wouldn't matter. I couldn't snap her neck, though the thought was so, so tempting. My father's plan depended on not losing my temper on this infuriating woman. I let out my irritation in a long drawn out sigh, turning my head to look out to the rest of the market as the ravenette entered yet another shop.

My eyes zeroed in on the kid next to the produce stand. My hand instinctively lowered to the handle of my sword, my body already thrumming with anticipation. It wasn't a grand execution, but it was still promising. 'Come on, boy,' I thought. 'Don't let this day be a total drag.' I needed this. I needed this kid to give me the excuse to shed a little blood.

I didn't have to wait long. Once the owner turned his back the kid was quick to snatch a decent looking red delicious apple. I was on him before he took a step away. He grunted as he bumped into me, his green eyes widening when one of my hands wrapped around his arm with bruising force causing the apple to fall out of his hand.

"Didn't anyone tell you stealing is crime?"

"Let me go!" the boy cried out, struggling against my hold.

I examined the dark skinned thief, a grin spreading across my face. "Sure thing. Right after I make sure you learn your lesson."  
I slammed his hand onto the stand, pulling out my blade, watching as the blood drained from the boy's face. I raised my sword only for someone to grab my arm.

I turned my head with an almost snarl, ready to tear into the person who dared stop me, when my gaze met hard emerald eyes. I growled in frustration. Of course this bitch had to be the one to interfere.

"Let him go." Miss Sato's voice was the calmest I'd ever heard it, even and steady. My teeth ground together in outrage, my body shaking with so much hatred. How dare this little-! With a huff I pushed the kid to the ground and watched as he scurried away through the crowd that had gathered.

I yanked my arm free of her grip and sheathed my sword once again. I just wasn't in the mood to argue with her today. I was already on edge, I didn't need this. So I started walking out of the district, away from the crowd and away from her. But of course she followed. I was supposed to be watching her.

Ugh. This just wasn't my day.

* * *

Lin's POV

The door to my cell opened and my lips twitched into a half-smirk. So the new captain had managed a couple of days before she came looking for more answers. Her mother's name had triggered something during her last visit. It had only been a matter of time. I looked over my shoulder to get confirmation and was not disappointed. She stood by the door, watching, almost wondering if she should come in or not.

I sat up, grinding my teeth when I agitated my side, ready to confront who could be my new tormentor. Finally she walked, and I noticed the bag in her hand. My head tilted to the side, trying to read her face. I hummed thoughtfully to myself. I knew that look. I had seen it before.

"I knew you'd be back," I commented as she reached me, towering over me. The soldier didn't answer, simply opened the bag before tossing it at me, revealing its contents. My hand instinctively reached out to the bread that had tumbled out. "Didn't peg you for the bribing type."

"You always make the animal bigger before slaughter," she answered, arms crossed over her chest.

I hummed in response, trying not to devour the morsel of food that she'd brought. I couldn't afford getting sick due to lack of control. "What do you want?" I asked curiously.

The Captain crouched down to my level, this odd look in her eyes. "Tell me what you know about my mother."


	10. Transition

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the latest update. Things will start getting a lot more interesting soon ;). Please send your thanks to my co author BG-13 for all her hard work and dedication.**_

* * *

 _She never thought she'd see this place again. It wasn't much, just a suffocating blackness, nothing visible in any direction. Except for the solid column of light that illuminated the only other figure. The other figment's presence was an annoyance, for she was the only thing allowing her to walk amongst the humans without slaughtering them all, from feeling their veins crunching in her teeth. The other figure kept her from becoming a complete and total monster._

 _"I thought I'd gotten rid of you years ago," Korra started. "Or at least thrashed you so bad that you would never show your face again."_

 _The shorter, younger version of her looked up, passed the black, passed the abyss, even passed the one who controlled their body. "Something's happening out there," she stated, one hand rubbing gently over her chest. "Raava thinks it's because Vaatu is losing his grip on us."_

 _The older Korra actually laughed. "'Fraid not, kid."_

 _The eight year old's lower lip jutted out in an unconvinced pout. She could feel the shift just as much as Raava. And she knew her other half could feel it too. Tiny blue eyes finally met the woman's. "I know you can feel it."_

 _The taller of the two shook her head. "The only thing I feel is annoyed." She turned with a huff, intending on ignoring the little nuisance._

 _"But-"_

 _She was cut off when Korra turned in a blink, swinging her arm out, this pulsing red aura reaching out and knocking the smaller figment away, into one of the mental barriers. The runt landed with a oomph, whimpering as she pushed herself back up to her hands and knees._

 _A cruel smirk stretched across the older one's face, her eyes glowing red. "Trust me, little girl," she started, her voice no longer completely her own. "Nothing has changed. I think it's time you went back into the darkness."_

 _And with a wave of the hand, the smaller figment was banished from the forefront._

* * *

Lin's POV

The water felt good as it slid down my parched throat, but I was careful to take my time, as well as taking only small bites of my bread. Unalaq's new captain had been coming by everyday for the last week. She wouldn't say anything, for the most part, but she always brought scraps of food. I glanced up, taking note of the furrowed brows and contemplative gaze. She was really thinking about something. Seemed like she had a rough night. Not surprising, given that she was a demon.

"Tell me about my mother."

Her demand had been what broke the silence between us, and her cerulean gaze was now fixed on me. I took another casual drink of my water. "What makes you think I know anything of significance?" If she thought I was just going to tell her what she wanted to know because she was feeding me she'd have to think again.

"You knew her," she insisted, without any doubt.

"You're basing this on what?" I countered. "The fact that I knew her name? Sorry to disappoint you but I know lots of names, kid. Doesn't mean I took notes."

Her eyes narrowed. "Quit playing games."

I blinked once, chuckling. "Wow, your mother's looks but your father's temper." I tsked. "That's a shame."

I didn't even see her move as I was yanked from my sitting position and slammed into the wall, her hand constricting my throat. My head rebounded and I could already tell that would be a headache later. Her eyes, normally a clear, cold blue, had flecks of red swirling within the irises. I grunted. So this is what Katara had meant.

"Heh. Is this the part where I'm supposed to be intimidated? Sorry. I may not be as tough as I once was, but you don't scare me." Her grip tightened and I fought back a wince. "Frankly," I continued. "Killing me would be doing me a favor. But then there would go your answers. Guess we're both caught between a rock and a hard place."

The sound she made, the growl, was more beast than human as she practically threw me back to the floor, and I felt my bones and joints protest. Despite the pain my lips twitched. "Tell you what, let me get my strength back and if you manage to beat me in a sparring match, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

The red had faded but her features were no less demonic, her grin wide and sharp as she laughed. "If you're going to be this big of a pain you could at least give me an actual challenge."

"I'm a Beifong. We don't go down so easily."

She shook her head, her body still shaking with silent laughing. Without another word she turned and left. Heh. The Waterbending master hadn't been kidding. The kid was unhinged. But, I thought with a smirk of my own, nothing I couldn't handle.

* * *

Asami's POV

Tonight had been a busy night at the bar. We were packed and the room was full of whistling, hooting, sloppy drunk patrons. That was how June preferred it and, hey, I wasn't complaining. More people meant more tips. But throughout the entire thing, I'd been searching the crowd, trying to find a familiar face. It was only afterwards that I actually found her sitting at the side bar.

"That seat is taken," she said as she threw back the shot.

I frowned. "There's no one there."

"Well I'm just going to pretend there is because the alternative is too damn annoying."

I rolled my eyes in response. "I heard you met with Lin," I tried casually.

"So the Bending brothers can't keep a secret, can they."

"Is she okay?" We hadn't heard anything about her since Unalaq had locked her away. If she was alive, maybe...

"Meet me at the usual place," the dark skinned woman instructed as she stood, tossing a few bills at the bartender before pulling out another wad and slipping that into my pocket.

I huffed, glaring at her retreating figure before going back on stage. A couple of hours later I came out with my coat, walking through the streets before hearing a grunt. I quickened my pace going to the edge of town to find the Captain, bodies surrounding her as she pierced the last survivor with her blade, dropping his body to the floor when she was done. I felt my body shake as our gaze meet, her expression careless. I felt my blood boil as I marched towards her.

"You should go back to the mansion," Korra said as she put her blade away. "I still have cleaning up to do."

My eyes narrowed before I looked down, recognizing some of the men and women. Rebels. They had been good people. "Why did you kill them?" I asked, trying to control my temper. "They didn't do anything! They had families!"

She stood her ground as I tried pushing her. "You confuse me with someone with remorse." I tried smacking her but she caught my arm. "None of your sob story matters to me. None of it."

"People die around you, how can it not matter? It matters and you know it." Her lips twitched into a smirk and I couldn't help myself anymore. I reared my hand back and punched her in the face.

Korra took a deep breath as she hummed in response, while I shook my hand. Punching people always hurt more than it should. "You have ten seconds to turn around and to back to the mansion before I drag you there by the throat," she said it calmly but her grip on my arm tightened until I admitted a whimper. "Go. Now."

I rubbed my arm when she finally let me go and I reluctantly left. But I wasn't going to the mansion. Once I was out of Korra's sight I started toward the Temple. It was time for the answer I'd been wondering if I even wanted to know. I needed it.

"I need to know," I said as I entered one of the smaller chambers where Katara usually resided. Her blue eyes studied me curiously and I released a heavy breath, showing her the handprint on my forearm. "I need to know." She sighed tiredly before patting the seat next to her. Finally.

* * *

Korra's POV

I ordered the soldiers to make rounds around the mansion before heading upstairs to the heiress' room. The night before I had intercepted a group of rebel spies trying to enter the city. Unalaq had warned me of this and asked I dispose of them so I had waited until they made their move. They didn't even see me coming. Of course this upset the ravenette but I paid it no mind. I already had my prisoner annoying me which was enough.

I knocked on the door to check if she was there. She opened it, this odd flicker in her eyes when she saw me. I studied her for a moment, noticing the unsure look on her face and her slightly tense body language. I hummed in realization.

"You're afraid of me," I finally said. Not completely a lie. I chuckled. "I'm going to go on a limb here and guess that Katara finally told you."

She tilted her chin up slightly. "I'm not afraid." But her grip on the door said otherwise.

"Oh really? May I come in?" I stepped forward as she tried to shut the door, in vain really. With a small push the door opened and I walked inside. "Of course I can." I looked over at her. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not going to kill you, not right now anyways. It wouldn't serve my greater agenda."

"Why did you kill them?"

I observed her as she observed me and I chuckled, deciding to ignore her question. "Looks like the old hag told you my whole life story."

"I got enough," she simply answered back, crossing her arms over her chest.

I scoffed in response. "Oh I doubt that," I replied as I headed out the door. "Oh and a tip for later: I know she thinks there's something in me worth saving but there's not." I already knew Katara thought I could be saved, and I didn't need this pest getting the same idea even more than she already had.

I looked off to the side, noticing a painting of a woman before I glanced over to the heiress. Her green eyes narrowed and with a snrirk, I left.

* * *

Asami's POV

Unalaq had requested my presence to go over the details of the ball. He had added his own guests and asked that I limit the number of 'peasants' I invited. I was out the door soon after. My bodyguard had the day off and she usually disappeared until the evening when she'd go into the cottage Unalaq had assigned to her. I had never been inside and I was curious what it was like in there. A part of me thought that because of her demonic nature, she had a torture chamber. I shook my head. No, too obvious.

I walked into the temple, feeling my anger at the tyrant deflate. The Temple itself had always had a sort of calming nature to it, it felt safe. I greeted Kya and Tenzin, my head tilting to the side when I heard them say something about knives. I frowned and decided to go to the medical wing to offer my assistance to Katara only to find none other than the Captain lying on her stomach on a cot...shirtless...with about five or six knives sticking out of her blood drenched back. Her eyes were closed and for a moment I thought that she might actually be dead. But then I noticed her even breathing.

I went inside and sat on the cot across from her, patiently waiting for her to acknowledge my presence. I knew that she was aware I was there. She was too paranoid not to. That was wishful thinking. It was only a few moments before I decided to make myself known.

"That looks... incredibly uncomfortable," I commented.

"What gave it away?" the dark skinned woman replied, her eyes still closed.

"Your dad did this?" We hadn't talked much after her visit to my room the other day, but Katara had filled me in on most things regarding the brunette. Including her father's unnatural and cruel training methods.

"No, I just felt like trying out my dream of becoming a knife holder," she answered, a sarcastic edge to her tone. She always got like this when I brought up her father.

I huffed. "Why must you be so difficult?"

Her blue gaze finally met mine, seemingly irritated with the fact I was there. "Why must you ask so many damn ques- What the?"

I examined the throwing knives I'd gently pulled from her back before moving and setting them on the tray next to the beds. When I turned back to her, the wounds were already healing much to my amazement, the skin seemingly knitting itself back together. Only faint white lines were left in their wake.

"Finally. That was beginning to make 'my' back hurt."

The captain slowly sat up, rolling her shoulders back and forth before stretching an arm above her head until her back gave a faint pop. "I didn't ask-"

I waved dismissively. "No need to thank me, happy to help."

"...Do you ever shut up?" Korra asked as she pulled on her old shirt, holes and blood and all. I wanted to comment on the dry blood still on her back but thought better of it. She probably didn't care anyway.

I hummed thoughtfully pretending to think about it. "Every other Tuesday."

"Now who's the smartass."

I smiled in response, sending a wink her way before grabbing my bag and heading out. She kept pace with me easily, and I could tell she was looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"We should go to town and get you a shirt," I suggested after a moment. She shrugged in response and I furrowed my brow. I had to wonder... I mean, I knew she healed quickly, but did that mean... "Do you even feel any pain?"

She shook her head. "No. But I'm not immortal," the soldier added. "I have a very high tolerance. But if my body sustains enough of an injury, even if I don't feel it, my mind will start to drift and I'll be rendered useless until I'm able to heal." I hummed in response. So that's what happened at the square. "Same thing if I lose too much blood."

My stomach clenched, fearing the answer to my next question. "How do you know-"

"My father, he made sure to push the limits of what I'm capable of," Korra answered off handedly as she continued to walk ahead. How could she be so casual about this?

"You know, your dad's a real piece of work," I answered.

"Story of my life."

* * *

Lin's POV

I could barely keep myself under control as I ate the remaining piece of sweet bread. It had been years since I had tasted anything like this. I could already feel my strength returning to me, and thanks to the kid allowing Katara to visit me, I had started to heal physically as well. Though the Captain wouldn't show it, she was desperate to know more about her mother. The elder Waterbender had told me about the heiress' interest in the demon. I had told Katara that the makeshift engineer had a few screws loose.

Currently the captain was sitting down next to me, scribbling in a notebook. I was surprised that a creature like her could have so much skill in the art department. I leaned over, trying to get a closer look at what she was doing. It took a moment before she actually started on the details of the face and I furrowed my brow curiously, humming, and causing her to look over at me.

"That's Yasuko," I observed, finishing off the sweet treat.

"Who?"

I raised a brow. How was it that she was drawing someone who she didn't know? "That's the name of the Sato girl's mother." I let out another hum when I noticed what hung around the woman's neck in the portrait, pointing to it. "Your mother made that," I revealed. "She made crafts to sell at the market when she was pregnant with you."

The kid's fingers went over the drawing of the chain, brow furrowed in thought. I could tell she was surprised. "She...made this?"

I nodded my head. "There's a lot you don't know about your mother."

"Tell me."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "We had a deal kid, don't forget that."

A soft growl rumbled in her throat before her attention returned to the portrait, and she continued to add more details. I smiled to myself.


	11. Just human

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank BG-13 and R &R!**_

* * *

Asami's POV

I took a deep breath as I pushed my hair to the side, using a pin to hold it there. It was my birthday and I was trying my best to look happy. I hated this day. It was the day my mother had taken her life. The day had been happy until Unalaq had showed up and ruined everything, and then my mother- I sighed.

I'd watched from my window as the guests started to pile in. Mostly just common people looking for a place to drink and have a good time, but I'd also seen a few of Unalaq's own personal guests, the pigs of the city.

There was a light knock on the door and I took a deep breath before giving them permission to enter, my hands smoothing the small wrinkles of my black dress. I let out an annoyed sigh when I saw in the mirror on my vanity it was none other than the Captain, wearing an all-black suit with a black tie hanging loosely around her neck. She smirked when she saw me and I turned around to face her, trying my best to look at least a little pleasant.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think we were going to a funeral," she commented, hands shoved into her pockets.

"Well you aren't too far off," I muttered in response. She raised a brow and I managed a smile. "Don't worry, I won't run away. Not before the cake anyways."

"Good, I happen to be fond of red velvet." I nodded my head in response as she pulled one hand from her pocket and tossed me a small red felt bag. "Your gift. It's a custom to give the birthday girl one, is it not?"

I took a deep breath through my nose, emptying the bag of its contents when I felt a knot form in my throat. I looked up at the soldier, her curious gaze watching to see how I would react before I returned my attention to the necklace. My finger traced the eloquent details along the chain before I looked up at her, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's my mother's necklace," I managed after a moment, my voice tight. "How did you-"

"The painting of your mother," Korra answered looking over to where it was hidden on my desk. "She was wearing it in the photo." She shrugged. "So I copied it."

"You did this?" I questioned as I looked over the necklace once more. She nodded her head in response and I held it out to her. "Can you?" I asked as I turned around, pulling my hair to the side.

"Sure."

I watched through the mirror as tan hands snapped the chain into place, my hand covering the emerald stone. If I hadn't known Unalaq had destroyed it after he'd found my mother, I would've sworn it was hers.

I turned to meet her gaze once more, she was still studying me, cerulean eyes searching my face, and looking the most curious I had ever seen her. It was a surprisingly human look for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you should probably go downstairs before Unalaq orders me to drag you down there kicking and screaming," she replied, changing the subject. "That's never pretty."

I actually laughed and shook my head. "You really can't help yourself, can you?" She tilted her head to the side with what was almost a charming smile before holding her arm out and escorting me down.

Here went nothing.

* * *

Korra's POV

The heiress looked miserable. She'd wondered around, welcoming her guests and telling them to make themselves at home with this utterly fake smile on her face. If they'd been sober they could've probably seen through it but alas, not many were. My employer had already had several dances with her, much to her disgust and my annoyance, so I'd decided that perhaps the powder I had bought from a merchant downtown would help... relax the wannabe tyrant. After dumping the contents into his drink I went back to my post, watching as they twirled around until he finally asked for his drink. I smirked in response.

"I've been watching you all night from across the room," a voice interrupted.

I glanced over to my right, noticing a woman in a tight dark green dress next to me. She leaned forward, practically showing me her breasts. So one of Unalaq's whores had a thing for me. How cute.

I leaned close, teasing her as my breath brushed by her ear. "Why don't you go back there," I replied. "Keep watching." I didn't stick around to see her face as I approached the dancing pair, noticing how it was becoming harder for the man to keep his eyes open. I easily cut in, stealing the ravenette from him.

"Are you feeling alright, sir?"

He shook his head, trying to shake it off but to no avail. "I don't know what's come over me. I was fine just a moment ago."

"Perhaps you should retire," I suggested. "You have been under a lot of stress lately."

He nodded his head absently and I snapped my fingers, ordering a pair of guards to escort him back to his chambers. "Keep me well informed, Captain."

"Will do, sir."

Once that was done and over with, I bowed to the heiress, holding my hand out in invitation. She easily complied and I brought a hand to her waist before beginning to lead her across the dance floor. I subconsciously watched my feet, knowing that had been my greatest flaw while practicing. I twirled the ravenette around once before bringing her back to me, hand tightening at her waist.

"I'll give you this, Captain, you're dancing very well," she commented, seeming to be in a much better mood with Unalaq gone.

"Well, I guess even idiots can be teachers," I easily shot back.

"Says the woman who trains other soldiers." I let my foot slip, stepping right on her toe. "Ow!"

I grinned. "Oops. Clumsy me." I leaned forward, lips brushing her her ear. "Guess you're not that great a teacher after all."

She looked up at me, her green eyes studying me before she stepped away. I did the same, bowing slightly before she turned around and left. I asked everyone to continue with the party as I watched her go back upstairs. After giving the guards a few instructions I followed her, entering her room just as she was putting on her night clothes.

"Well that was a hell of a party," I commented, leaning against the door frame. "Cake was just as good as I'd thought it'd be."

"I'll say."

I nodded. "Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'll be on my way."

"Your date waiting for you?" she asked as she took out the pins from her raven hair. Those long black inky tresses curled wonderfully around her shoulders and cascaded down her back.

"Hardly."

She hummed in response as I turned to leave. "Korra?"

I paused, only half turning my body to face her. "What?"

She turned to look at me, her lower lip disappearing between her teeth and her green eyes indecisive before they hardened, decision made. "Stay with me. Please."

There was a heavy pause before I stepped back into the room and shut the door, locking it behind me. I could feel this tingling in the back of my head, telling me to abort, that this was a stupid thing to pursue. "What are you for asking exactly?" Of course I knew what she was asking. It was too reminiscent of the first time this had happened. And she all but confirmed my suspicions when she marched up, grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me, ruby painted lips forcing themselves onto mine before I pulled away, looking up slightly into her green eyes.

"It's my birthday. I thought you said I could do what I want."

"There won't be any going back from this," I warned. For either of us. But even with that pesky feeling buzzing in the back of my skull my hands slid down and gripped her waist in a death grip.

Asami smiled, smirked down at me, those sharp eyes gleamed as she pulled me into another, rougher kiss. "Are you going to back out?"

Like hell. I quickly took off my coat, untying my tie as I returned the bruising kiss, desperately trying to get both of our clothes off. She pressed me back against the bed, straddling me, holding onto my shoulders as I kissed her neck, biting into her shoulder. My hands almost tore her gown off before going to her bare back... and pausing once they made contact with bumpy flesh. I pulled away, looking up at her. I knew without looking what was on her back, and that those hadn't been there the last time we'd been in this position.

"Who..." My jaw clenched, body tensing, and I could feel this twisting, bubbling rage in my veins. "Who did this to you?"

"I- " She looked surprised, whether that I had noticed or that I had bothered to ask. "I stepped in between you and Unalaq...that day in the square," Asami revealed, looking over her shoulder, one hand reaching up and touching the tip of one of the numerous white jagged lines. "You were so still and I know you don't feel pain but-"

"You...you protected me?" I asked. Why? Why would she do such a thing? Why mark herself for life? What could this idiot have been thinking?

"I only took the last few. If I'd stepped in sooner-"

I kissed her, cutting we off my fingers still tracing the scars. I led her down onto the bed, my hands familiarizing themselves and even mapping out new territory with those scars, Asami shivered when I traced her spine before I pressed her down into the mattress. The party downstairs had long been forgotten, for we were having our own fun.

I couldn't help but laugh. So much for restraint.

* * *

Kya's POV

It had been years since I had last seen Lin, since she had been discovered as a spy and captured. The new Captain had ordered for her to be healed and my mother had given me the opportunity to come in her stead. I was more than happy to oblige, anything to see my old friend.

Lin and I had grown up together, our parents had practically been best friends. She was the only I felt I could talk to despite her apparent rudeness. I knew the real Lin. The real Lin cared too much but disguised it with indifference, even hostility. The war against Benders had only made this worse. That's why I hadn't been surprised when she volunteered to be a double agent by serving as Unalaq's Captain. It had all seemed to go well until she'd had to blow her cover to protect key rebel figures, like Zuko.

Now seeing her in the state she was in, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should have done something to help her sooner... If only I had known... Her hand wrapped around my wrist, snapping me out of my thoughts. She looked at me long and hard and I sighed, nodding my head. I knew that look. It was the 'stop blaming yourself and do what you're supposed to do' look.

"Why the sudden medical care?" I finally asked as I finished healing the fractured ribs.

"Need to be in top shape for the upcoming match," she answered with a grunt of discomfort, flinching at the still raw wounds.

"What?"

She smirked, her narrowed, hollow features pulling at the scar on her cheek. "The kid wants to know more about her mother, stuff that even Katara doesn't really even know. So, when I'm back in top shape, we're going to have a little sparring match to determine whether I tell her jackshit. Don't worry, she won't kill me," she stated, noticing my appalled look. "Not yet anyways."

"Lin!" I snapped. "She's dangerous!"

"So am I," the Metalbender answered with a half shrug. "Or have you forgotten what I'm capable of?"

"That's different."

"It's not and you know it."

She stared at me evenly with faded green eyes, resolute and stubborn and infuriating. But, that was Lin. So I resigned myself and continued to heal her wounds. She wouldn't be back in top shape for a while. So that gave me plenty of time to change her mind.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I took a swig of the bottle, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as I watched the girl. Today's session had been a combination of fighting and testing her limits. She'd passed out after only thirty-five lashings from Unalaq the day she'd nearly ruined all our hard work. Today she had taken fifty, and still looked like she could take more. Her back had been a bloody, slashed up mess, but was now healing. Though the blood was starting to dry and crust on her skin. She looked pensive, and her aura wasn't nearly as violent as usual.

Today was the anniversary of my wife's death, the day that little demon had taken the one thing I loved away from me. I felt the grip on the neck of the bottle tighten, my jaw clenching. It was her fault Senna had died. If the bitch hadn't been born...she would still be alive.

I looked over to fireplace, watching as the tip of the iron rod glow red. Her sliced back was facing me, totally exposed, she seemed unaware as I approached her, dragging the rod across her flesh in a specific design, the smell of burning flesh sizzling in the air. She didn't move until I removed the prod, and grabbed me by the neck all in one swift motion. My feet dangled above the ground. Her eyes glowed a murderous red. I smirked. Her hold tightened.

"Do it," I said, meeting her gaze head on. "I know you want to, do it." Her jaw clenched and I could feel myself getting angry, how dare she hold back. "I said, do it! Prove how much of a monster you are! Take my life just as you took your mother's!"

Her hold wavered before she pushed me back, making me fall. I glared at her in response, getting up and rearing my hand back, watching her crimson eyes glare daggers at me. I shook my head.

"You aren't worth my time," I spat at her. "Now get out of my sight." She didn't move at first, simply dodging when I threw my bottle at her. "I said get out!"

Without another word she turned around and left, the burn on her back starting beginning to heal. I sat down, looking over the bottles before realizing they were all empty. I growled in annoyance before grabbing my coat and heading out to the tavern.

* * *

Asami's POV

I shivered as I entered the Temple, trying to shake off the autumn chill from outside. The last couple of days had really started to get chilly, which was why Korra had probably thought I was stupid for taking her out to the lake for a swim a few days ago. Though, she hadn't complained when I'd stripped and jumped into the water. In fact, she'd been more than happy to join me.

Now though, I was going to go see Pema, maybe help out with Rohan, when I spotted the brunette walking towards the side exit, shirt in hand. I started toward her and called her name and she paused, her gaze briefly meeting mine before quickly darting away. I faltered before continuing forward. Had her eyes... Had her eyes been red?

I gently took her hand, pulling her into the infirmary as I gently and quietly cleaned her the blood off her back. We didn't talk about what had happened, and I didn't ask but I couldn't help but wonder why her father abused her. Why he hated her so much. Katara had not wanted to tell me, simply saying that Korra should be the one to tell her that. The chance of that happening, though, was slim.

I scrubbed away at her skin, my eyes tracing the newest looking burn mark on her back, noticing it's deliberate design. My eyes narrowed before looking up at Korra, her face was unreadable as always. "What happened?" I finally managed to ask.

"My father," she answered simply. "It's his birthday gift to me."

"Why is he so cruel to you?"

The Captain chuckled and shook her head, the sound lacking its usual bite. "The only thing in this world my father loved was my mother. I never got a chance to know her. And that's fine by me. My father is weak because he hangs on to that love for his wife," she answered but there was something about the way she said it that made me doubt that's how she felt about her mother. Dare I say, there was almost a gentle softness. "He's cruel and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, even me. But I could kill him before he even considered raising his hand toward me."

"Then why don't you? Why do you let him beat the shit out of you?"

"He created me. He made me this. I have nothing holding me back because he stripped me of all weakness. I owe him for giving me this incredible strength, for molding me into what I am."

I barked out a sound of disbelief, taking the gauze and wrapping it around her middle, though I knew the wound would heal soon, it gave me something to do with my hands. I helped put her shirt on, buttoning it up before kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Feel better?"

"I didn't know you cared so much, princess," she commented with a smirk. But her eyes were studying me closely, searching, and once again their cerulean hue.

I rolled my eyes but wrapped my arms around her neck. "You're a human being, and you deserve to be treated as such."

Korra's brow furrowed, head tilting slightly to the side as she looked up at me. Again, I couldn't help but be reminded of Naga. I simply smiled, choosing to keep that thought to myself.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I raised a brow as I stepped into the library, noticing the heiress in the middle of piles of books, biting her thumb as she went through the pages. I sighed as I stepped further inside. For some time now, the type of relationship between the ravenette and Unalaq's new Captain had been turbulent at best. However, after her birthday ball it almost seemed as if they were much more...intimate. This struck me as odd, knowing the sadistic nature of the darker woman but even I had to admit that the aura surrounding her presence had changed, if only slightly.

"Looking for something in particular, Miss Sato?" I asked. The heiress studied me curiously before letting out a sigh and handing me a piece of paper with a sketch on it. My jaw clenched, and my gaze met hers. "Where did you get this?"

"Korra's father branded that on her back," she revealed.

I let out out a deep breath. How fitting.

I studied the drawing for a moment, debating whether or not I should tell her what I knew. Her curiosity and interest in that demon was not healthy. I hummed thoughtfully, perhaps this could be an eye opening opportunity. I walked over to a cabinet, taking out my keys to unlock it. The books inside had content I did not want Jinora reading so I kept them locked away. I took out a book, brushing through its pages before handing it to the heiress.

"It's called the mark of Cain," I revealed as she studied the picture. "It was once a mystical seal created by Raava to trap Vaatu and all his darkness into a host, whether it be human or not." She nodded in response, looking through the various graphic demonic pictures of those with the mark. "However, even Raava did not know that the corruptive influence of the darkness could seep through the mark into whomever bore it."

"He made sure she wouldn't forget what she was," Asami whispered quietly, her grip tightening on the book.

"It's bearer is considered a demon," I continued. "One that cannot be saved."

"You don't know that."

"Asami," I began gently. "You do not know what you're dealing with. She's a monster, a product of such evil and darkness-"

"You don't know her," the heiress responded as she stood. "All her life she's been told she's a monster until she believed it." I blinked in response, never having seen her so upset before. "You of all people, a monk, should be trying to help her but you're just adding to the problem." Her grassy eyes were ablaze, accusing. But then she turned and practically marched back toward the infirmary, where the demon still rested.

I sighed.

* * *

Asami's POV

It was infuriating. I understood Tenzin's point of view. I really did. But he hadn't seen what I had, he'd never seen the way Korra's brow furrowed in what could only be described as confusion, or how her head tilted. He'd never seen anything other than a murderer. And, yes, Korra very much was one. But - Ugh! This was all such a mess.

My feet carried me through the temple, down the corridors, and toward the center, toward the cemetery that resided there. I paused briefly when I opened the door that led to the little outside gravesite. Katara had mentioned that Korra's mother resided there... Senna. That had been the name. I'd seen that stone a million times before when I'd visited years ago, leaving flowers on the stones that no longer received any. Senna's had been one of them. The last Avatar was buried here as well, though Katara and her children always left flowers for him.

My legs moved forward, shutting the door behind me and instantly getting hit by the crisp fall air. This place, especially the tree that sat in the center, would be beautiful once the leaves really started changing color. I walked passed said tree, forward, toward the stone that I was looking for. It was a little smaller than the rest of the stones, and just like the others it was wearing with age. But the engraving stood strong. Senna. Wife. Mother. Dearly loved. Taken before her time.

I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't stop the sad smile as I blinked back tears. I couldn't help but wonder what would have changed had Senna not died. Would Korra still have turned out this way? Would her father have eventually ended up the monster he was? Would I have even met Korra? The thought causes a sudden churning in my stomach, not quite sickness but it feels wrong all the same.

I take the flower I had pinned in my hair and set it on Senna's stone.

I re-enter the temple and shut the door, only to be met with the Captain, her eyes alight in fury. "What were you doing out there?"

I blink in surprise, unsure of what's garnered such a reaction from her. "What do you-"

The soldier is visibly shaking, and she shuts her eyes just as I notice a flash of red within those blue depths. When she opens them again, they're still blue, but I can see the anger boiling below the surface. One hand twitches around the hilt of the sword at her waist but she makes no move to actually draw it. She points at the cemetery door with her free hand. "What gives you the right?"

I step closer, raising my hand before stopping, unsure if touching her would be a smart move. "Korra, I was just..."

She shakes her head again. "She's out there." Her hand that had been wrapped around her sword moves to her chest, clenching her shirt. I've never seen her so disheveled and visibly upset. It's...so... disturbingly human. "I can feel it."

"...Then why don't you..."

Her head lowers, and the anger seems to drain from her. "I can't."

Had this been anyone else, I would have hugged them, soothed them like a child. But Korra, even in this surprisingly, I hesitate to think, fragile state she's in, would not allow such coddling. So, I go for a tactic I know will snap her back to reality. I push forward and crash my lips into hers. She doesn't immediately respond, until I unbutton my blouse. And then her hands are quick to join the party and she bites my lip.

I'm pressed back against one of the walls and her mouth leaves mine to attack my collarbone...and then lower...

However, upon opening my eyes, I notice that Korra and I are no longer alone. At the end of the corridor stands Tenzin. I'd never seen someone's face that shade of blue before. I tense, and then push Korra back. She narrows her eyes at me, dilated pupils showing displeasure at being kept from her task. She looks over her shoulder at the master Airbender, and I know nothing good can come from the grin that slides onto her face.

"What?" she starts. "Don't act like you never done this before."

Tenzin sputters and I wish the earth would just swallow me whole.

Korra chuckles, and I hate that I shiver at the sound. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we were just getting to the best part." Her attention returns to me and so does her mouth and hands. "But you're more than welcome to watch."

Spirits, why? I push at the shorter woman's shoulders as I watch Tenzin storm off, muttering, his face now more red than blue. The brunette laughs and lets me walk away, my face just as red. I heard her booted steps following after me, and could feel her renewed smugness.

I'd really have to apologize to Tenzin.

* * *

Korra's POV

I huffed as the heiress had me try on yet another shirt. She had gone on a shopping spree earlier and despite my utter disinterest she seemed happy, much to my annoyance. She insisted that I needed new clothes and not the 'rags' I wore on my off days. I had rolled my eyes in response, but complied knowing what my reward would be after this little game of dress up.

Something was off. My body tensed, muscles coiling as my eyes narrowed, taking a step forward and I scanned the mansion roof. When I didn't see anything I began to unbutton the shirt. That's when I heard it. I immediately stepped in front of the heiress, using my body as a shield, pressing her against the tree when the projectile struck my back. I took a deep breath. Not too deep a penetration, but still rather annoying. Straightening up I took off running, yelling at the soldiers to surround the mansion, ignoring their surprise as they took in the sight of the arrow in my back.

A hooded figure tried to flee but slipped on the roof tiles, falling down onto the ground. The guards quickly surrounded them, tying them up before pulling back the hood to reveal a young woman with sun kissed skin, light green eyes and short black hair. I jumped off after them, landing in a crouch before continuing toward the would-be assassin heading towards until I was intercepted by the heiress. She ordered the guards to take the person inside and watch them while she tended to my injury. I let out an annoyed sound but nodded my permission, following her in.

I laid on the sofa on my stomach, impatiently waiting for her to rid me of the arrow. When I didn't feel anything I looked over my shoulder to see her biting her lip, unsure how to proceed.

"Just pull the damn thing out, princess. I can't reach it," I instructed. A moment passed before I felt the tip leave my body. I stood, stretching my arms over my head and rolling my shoulders forward, taking a deep breathing before heading to the other room where the prisoner would be. "That bitch is dead."

The Sato women stepped in front of me, arms crossed. "You're not going to kill her."

I smirked in response. "Watch me."

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again."

I raised a brow at the threat. How cute. "What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you?" I asked, grabbing her face. "You are, as usual, overestimating yourself."

The heiress pulled away from my hold with a scoff. "Right. I forgot I was talking to a demon that kills people compulsively." She shrugged, stepping to the side. "Fine, go ahead. Do whatever you want."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're trying to manipulate me."

"If by manipulate you mean tell the truth, then yes. Guilty."

I hummed thoughtfully before going back to the couch and laying down, crossing my arms behind my head. "Guards," I called, hearing them scramble towards me. "You may leave."

"But Captain-"

"I said you may leave."

I could feel the heiress' smirk without looking as she exited the room. They nodded with a salute before marching out of the room. Perhaps this situation would play in my favor. Not like I couldn't kill the prisoner later.

* * *

Asami's POV

Opal whispered a 'thanks' as I handed her a cup of tea before sitting across from her. I had to admit that I was surprised. First, that Korra had used herself as a shield and second, to find the trespasser to be none other than Suyin Beifong's daughter. The Captain had immediately wanted to kill her which brought me to the last surprise of the day: I had somehow talked her out of it. With very little effort, actually.

Now the soldier lay on the sofa as the Airbender and I conversed in the kitchen. Apparently, the younger woman had "missed" me, having intended to kill Korra by drawing her into action. Bolin had told her she was in charge of Lin, and although she didn't know her aunt, she had come to the city with plans to save her. I watched as her green gaze nearly burned holes into the wall that separated the next room and ours.

"So it's true then," she began, disgust in her voice. "She's a demon."

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by a voice coming from the living room.

"Nope, not at all," Korra answered, dripping in sarcasm.

Opal blinked, lowering her voice slightly. "Can she...hear us?"

"No, that would be impossible," Korra answered once more.

I sighed but nodded. A demon perk, the Captain had called it, her super hearing, speed, vision, all of that crap. Privacy had become a thing of the past the moment this woman had become my bodyguard all those months ago.

"Can she read minds too?" Opal was the sarcastic one now, her glare meant for Korra intensifying.

"You know if you really want to see me naked all you have to do is ask," Korra replied smugly.

I growled in response, raising my voice to make sure she could hear me clearly. "No, that she can't do," I replied. "But she is capable of being an insufferable pain in the ass."

A bark of a laugh was all I received in response. Smug bitch.

* * *

Korra's POV

I took a deep breath, listening to the conversation being held in the next room. Honestly, I'd drifted in and out of their conversation, enjoying tormenting the heiress while learning that this little brat had been hoping to kill me, not Asami. Oh, and that Bolin had been the one to tell the twig of a girl all about me. If it wasn't for his amusing stupidity I would've already erased him off the face of the planet. I sighed and sat up, cracking my neck, finally feeling the boredom become to much. Time to make things more interesting.

My entrance took both women by surprise. One moment they were having a conversation and the next I had the little brat, Opal as the heiress called her, held against the opposite wall, my hand around her neck. Asami stood, moving to step towards us but I waved my finger, making a tsk-ing sound as my hold tightened around the younger girl's neck, causing her to admit a half choked sound. Asami, reluctantly, sat back down.

"So, while I'm contemplating how exactly I want to kill you, mind telling which one of my 'heinous acts' made you want to kill me?" I asked turning my attention to the withering worm in my hold.

Green eyes turned defiant, and I could admire that. "You're the one keeping my aunt under lock and key," the girl spat out, struggling to breathe.

I raised a brow. Seriously? "You're that old bag of bones' niece? You're a Beifong?" I looked over at Asami. "This little nuisance is a Beifong?"

The girl, Opal, glared at me while the heiress let her head hit the table in exasperation. I actually laughed, turning my attention to the intruder. I hummed thoughtfully for a moment before letting her drop. She coughed and sputtered, catching her breath before returning her gaze up to mine.

I silently weighed my options, nodding my head from side to side before shrugging. "If you wanted to see your beloved aunt, all you had to do is ask," I said after a moment.

Asami's eyes narrowed slightly. "Korra-"

I picked the teen up by the back of her shirt, dragging her across the floor, looking over my shoulder at the ravenette. "Don't worry, princess, I'll return her safe and sound to the temple." I paused for a moment. "After I've had my fun, of course."


	12. Defiance

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the latest update. Please send a huge thanks to BG-13. Read and Review so we can update faster!**_

* * *

Lin's POV

I sat up as my cell door opened. Kya's healing sessions had been helping a lot in my recovery, the pain in my bones dulling if only slightly. The Captain had just visited me earlier which was why I was surprised to see her again, and not alone. At first I thought it was the Sato heiress, knowing she had been meaning to see me. But when the sack came off the visitor's head I was met with familiar green eyes. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Aunt Lin!" I blinked in surprise before I was tackled and held tight in a death grip disguised as a hug. I let out a grunt of pain and they quickly apologized before pulling back, their eyes teary. "I'm sorry, I know you don't know me," the girl began after a moment. "I'm Opal, daughter of Suyin Beifong."

"You're Su's kid?" I asked, raising a brow. I looked over at the soldier, who smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "This kid is a Beifong?"

"That's what I said," the kid answered with laugh.

The girl, Opal, growled at the Captain before turning her attention back to me. "Mom told us so much about you, I didn't think I'd ever get to meet you."

"Us?"

She nodded. "My four brothers and I."

"Five kids, what a nightmare," I commented, but I could feel a smile tugging at my lips. It seemed that Su had a good life going for her. "So are you going to tell me what you're doing here, or am I going to have to ask?"

Opal smiled and sat next to me. She mentioned how she, unlike her siblings, was an Airbender with the exception of Baatar, the oldest, who was a Nonbender like their father. Zaofu, the place Su had founded, was a safe haven for Benders and had been for years. My niece had left the city to train with Tenzin but also in hopes of finding me and taking me to Zaofu. She even told me about how she had tried to kill the kid to get to me. I had to laugh at that. Though she was a Beifong, she couldn't hope to take on that demon.

"Alright, visitation is over," the Captain said eventually, having remained silent for most of the conversation. "I'd say my goodbyes as it isn't a guarantee you'll see her alive after our match."

"No, please," Opal begged. "I need more time."

"You've already had enough. Now wrap it up before I drag you out the same way I brought you here."

"Go, kid," I instructed. "And take care of your mother for me."

The Captain came over, grabbing her by the collar and placing the bag back over her head as my niece continued to struggle. I sighed as I watched her leave. Su was okay. She had kids, a family. Heh. She'd done alright then.

* * *

Korra's POV

I stood to cut another slice of dessert before sitting back down, looking over to the heiress to see her playing with her share. She'd been quiet the whole evening which was odd. Usually I couldn't get her to shut up. Maybe she was upset about the whole Opal thing. I shrugged to myself after a moment, swallowing another spoonful of cake.

We had been switching the location of our little meetings for the last couple of weeks, not wanting to arouse too much suspicion. I'd get up in the middle of the night to make my rounds before coming back to the warm bed and body that waited for me. .

"Why do you do it?" she asked after a moment, breaking the silence.

I raised a brow, finishing off the slice. "Do what?"

"Kill people."

I hummed to myself before shrugging. "Call it boredom."

The heiress scoffed in response. "I don't believe you."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil...and I can't help myself." Sometimes I really couldn't. When I was younger my control had been weaker, and the slightest thing could set me off against whatever beast or person dared cross my path. But my will had gotten stronger, and I was able to channel that impulse into more...productive things.

"No. It's because you're hurt." I barely held back a chuckle at that. Hurt? Me? "Which means a part of you is still human." This poor, delusional little girl.

"How could you possibly think that?" I questioned, letting my amusement been seen and heard.

"Because I've seen it."

"Oh?"

"I know you have feelings for me...and anybody capable of feeling is capable of being saved."

I hummed in response before reaching towards her plate, food still on it, and finishing it off myself with a condescending sneer. Whatever made her happy, as long as it got me what I wanted.

...

 _I'm in hell, or I must be somewhere close. My body is bound by chains, there are soldiers around me with torches but I pay them no mind, my attention going to the ravenette in the middle of the square. Her hands are tied behind her back as she kneels, her tear stained face focused on me, begging me to save her. I try to go to her but the metal binds me to the ground and that's when I see him. It's Unalaq, he's dressed in black robes, executioner's garb. He grins at me and I fight against his restraints, this unfamiliar feeling settling over me as he heads over to the heiress._

 _Suddenly he pulls out a gun, his grin widening before his finger pulls the trigger and I watch as her head snaps back before she slumps to the ground. Emerald eyes, dead eyes, look at me but all I can see is the hole in her forehead, a trail of blood leaking out of the hole and pooling on the ground._

 _My eyes open but I know I'm not awake. I roll my eyes and lean against the mental barrier. I didn't know what was worse, finally having a dream after years or being back in this place. I heard shuffling and turned to see the little nuisance standing in front of me, her blue eyes studying me curiously. I was so not in the mood for this._

 _"What do you want?" I snapped when she wouldn't stop staring._

 _"Why are you so mean to 'Sami?" the child asked._

 _"Why shouldn't I be?"_

 _"Because you like her."_

 _I huffed in response. "No I don't."_

 _She nodded her head, sitting down in front of me. "Yes, you do. Or...maybe it's 'we do'..." The kid hummed thoughtfully, tongue sticking out as she did. "We really need to figure out this pronoun thing."_

 _I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Just shut up."_

 _"Don't get mad at me because you think 'Sami's pretty."_

 _I growled in annoyance, closing my eyes in an effort to leave this place._

When I opened them again I was back in my bed and I could see the light shining through the window. I stood, going to the back to shower before heading out to the lake. It was my day off and the heiress had asked that I meet her there so I wasn't surprised when I arrived to find her waiting. She had a blanket spread out on the ground, a basket with what seemed like food next to her. I raised a brow but sat next to her anyway, taking a sandwich.

"I had a dream...for the first time in years," I commented.

"About?"

"It wasn't a pretty dream," I answered. "Well, you wouldn't think it was. Lots of blood, lots of carnage. You were dead."

The ravenette hummed in response. "You don't seem pleased."

"It wasn't me who killed you."

"Is that what's bothering you, that you weren't the one to kill me in the dream?" she asked, her emerald gaze meeting mine.

I shrugged. "Nothing's bothered me."

"Then why bring it up?"

I didn't answer for a moment, my gaze focused on the lake in front of us. "Maybe I thought you'd finally realize what kind of beast you're dealing with," I finally responded, sounding smug. "I could kill you, and I wouldn't lose a bit of sleep over it, Miss Sato," I added with a grin.

"You won't."

"What makes you so sure?" I scooted closer to her. "It'd be so simple, like breaking a toothpick," I continued as my hand traced her jaw and neck. "All I'd have to do is squeeze."

Her hand sent over mine, giving it a squeeze of her own, a small smile pulling at her lips. But her eyes were steady, determined, absolute. "You won't."

I stood, gritting my teeth. She did the same and I had the sudden urge to prove her wrong. One hit. But nothing moved, and I couldn't bring myself to actually do it. Her eyes studied me curiously and she tried stepping toward me but I shook my head, turning around to leave.

Stupid girl.

* * *

Lin's POV

The kid had been awfully quiet today and when she had first come in I could have sworn her eyes had been red. I hummed as I ate the food she'd brought me. So it seemed there was trouble in paradise. Tonraq had done too well of a job at burying the girl's feelings and now that the heiress was slowly resurfacing them...I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. This should be good.

"What's a matter kid?" I finally asked. "Something's been eating at you since you got here." The woman scowled but didn't answer. "Wouldn't have something to do with Asami Sato, would it?"

"She confuses me," the Captain answered after a moment, her annoyance evident. "Makes me feel..."

I scoffed. "Feel, eh? Must make you miserable."

"It does." The kid paused, looking at me curiously. "How do you know?"

"What you have kid many have had before you," I began, taking a bite from the bread. "Your mother, even your father felt that way."

"Felt what?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "Something that makes you sick, haunts your dreams, destroys your days. And it has killed more than any disease." Senna was proof of that.

"What is it?"

"Love," I replied, making it sound as if it was some sort of disease. To some it was.

I could see the turmoil in her blue irises. She was out of her depth. "...how do I get rid of it."

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes."

My lips twitched in response as I leaned towards her. "Kill the Sato girl."

"I can't kill her," the soldier answered, shaking her head, almost in a disappointed gesture. "My standing with Unalaq depends on her safety."

Heh. "Convenient excuse," I answered with a scoff. "Do what you want but the only way you're getting rid of that dreadful, nauseating feeling is if you get rid of the cause: the engineer."

The kids jaw clenched her blue eyes flickering between their natural color and a crimson red. I hummed to myself. Before I could say anything else she stood and headed to the door. Heh. Very interesting.

* * *

Korra's POV

Lin's words kept repeating over and over in my head. This...this horrible feeling was love? That's what it felt like? Why would anyone want this? No wonder it made people so weak, the pain it caused was so annoying.

"Korra?"

I looked up and saw Asami, looking at me with concern. I furrowed my brow. The only way to break free of this wretched emotion was to kill her. But what about the mission? She dies, I lose my standing with Unalaq and the mission's a bust. Lin had called that an excuse. Did she think I was too under the influence of Asami's charms to do it? Did she think I was weak? The thought had my blood boiling.

I didn't love Asami. Love was weakness. That was fact.

"What do you want, Sato?"

Asami's eyebrows raised in surprise at my tone. "I... well, we decided to meet here, remember? After your visit with Lin."

That's right. We had decided to meet at the lake.

"Is everything alright?"

Her concern was starting to grate on my nerves. Something in me was ready to snap, pulled tight like the string of a bow. What did it matter to her? Because she loved me? Ha! Just a silly, confused little girl. And she was infecting me, and there was only one way to stop it.

"Please, talk to me."

My fists were clenched at my side. "Back off, Sato. If you know what's best for you, you'll back off."

"Korra..."

 _'It was only a matter of time before she got in our way.'_ The thought, though not entirely mine, came unbidden. Not now.

Calloused hands cupped my face as emerald eyes on the verge of panic tried to bring me out of my head. I squeezed my eyes shut. This insect. She did not control me. I did not love her. I was not weak.

 _'Why fight so hard? You never fought your instincts before,"_ the voice in my mind, the voice that had never led me astray before, hissed in my mind's ear. _'It's because of her, isn't it?'_

"Korra."

 _'She's making you weak.'_

I shook my head. Now was not the time for Vaatu to rear his ugly head. I didn't need him fueling my anger, my paranoia. No I...I...

 _'Do you love her?'_ it laughed, its deep baritone echoing around in my head. _'The truth is, even when you love someone you have to draw the line and claim what is yours. And if they don't listen, if they want to stop you from being you, then you have no choice. You have to kill them. Like you're going to kill her.'_

In one blink I found myself holding Asami off the ground by her neck. I could feel her pulse beneath my fingers, starting race even as her face switched from severe surprise to neutral. I could feel the fear beginning to waft off her, not enough to be overwhelming but enough to let me know it was there. Alabaster hands came up and grasped at my hand holding her up, nails digging in slightly as she tried to pry my hand away.

Everything around us tuned out. I couldn't even hear Asami though I saw her lips move. It was just me and the voice.

 _'We must destroy the threat. Destroy her, if we are to survive.'_

But what if... What if I don't want to kill her?

There was a laugh. _'You've forgotten what we are. You've forgotten what mark is now burned into your back. A nice little reminder.'_

Asami was starting to struggle in my grasp, survival instinct kicking in as her lungs no doubt started to burn from lack of oxygen. This had to end, one way or another.

 _'She's trying to destroy everything we've worked toward. To destroy us, our mission. Remember our mission.'_

 _"Korra..."_

My name, nothing more than a choked gasp that broke through my haze. My blue eyes met Asami's green, where tears had gathered and stained her face. Something horribly painful twisted in my chest, my gut, and I felt the sting in my own eyes.

 _'Kill her! You don't want to go back to being nothing.'_

My teeth grit.

I'm not nothing! I was never nothing!

Asami dropped to the ground as I took several steps back, putting distance between us. I couldn't kill her. I wouldn't kill her. It was too late for that.

'Pathetic.'

I ignored the voice, pushing it back into the farthest depths of my mind as I waited for Asami to catch her breath. She gasped and took heavy gulps of air. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, shakily. Her head tilted up, and I expected to see fear or hatred or something but she just...looked at me. There was no judgement, though there was plenty of confusion over what had just happened.

It baffles me. It frightens me. And I feel this unfamiliar pang deep in my core, my soul. Any sane person would be running far away. But, I suppose by now I should realize that Asami is only about as sane as I am.

"Asami...I..."

"You stopped," she says. Those words surprise me.

Those grass colored eyes are looking at me like they know something just happened, something just transpired within my being, my mind, and that it was me that won. The Spirits are cruel, I think. They have to be. Because they've sent this creature to me when they know I can't do anything for her. I can only hurt her. "I...I..."

She stands up, somewhat unsteady, and walks over to me, cupping my cheek, her other hand wrapping around me in a careful embrace that I allow because I'm mentally exhausted and what I need now is Asami, in whatever form I can have her. "You stopped, Korra. You stopped."

* * *

Asami's POV

We sat in silence, and I allowed my mind to process what had transpired mere moments ago. It had been so sudden, almost random. I had almost forgotten what she was capable of. The Captain hadn't said a word since she had released me. My instincts had told me to run, that she was dangerous. But one look at her, and I just couldn't bring myself to. She needed me. So I held her. Let her face rest against my neck as I rubbed circles on her back. I gave her temple a kiss, clearing my throat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked quietly, carefully. I didn't know how she would react.

A shake of the head. "No."

"I'm not mad," I pressed. "A little scared yes, but...I know you didn't mean it."

She scoffed, pulling away and I let her, watching as she paced back and forth growing slightly agitated. She laughed after a moment, shaking her head. "You would defend a monster."

"I'm not defending you," I corrected. "I'm trying to understand you."

"I'm bad, Asami. I'm bad for you," she snapped in response. "So why wouldn't you have run away from me as far as humanly possible."

"Because I care about you," I replied. "After everything that your dad has done to you-"

"Stop defending me! I won't change who I am. I can't. I don't want to."

"Korra-"

"Unalaq has ordered me to get rid of Beifong," she revealed after a moment. "I intend to follow his orders."

My eyes widened. No. She couldn't. "You can't. Lin...you can't kill her."

Korra chuckled darkly in response. "I will." She walked over, stopping next to me and leaning close to my ear. "I'm a monster, Sato. Don't forget that."

With that she was gone.

* * *

Lin's POV

I took a deep breath as my cell door opened. Two masked soldiers came in, picking me up and tying my hands with rope. My jaw clenched in discomfort but I stood, pulling out of their hold before taking a step forward. The Captain didn't say anything as she walked ahead of me as I limped behind her. I could hear the screams of pain of other prisoners, see as some of their bodies were tossed like dolls into a fiery pit, never to see the light of day.

We continued down through a tunnel until we were outside. I stopped and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I never thought I'd lay eyes on the outside world after so many years. A small gust of wind blew against skin as I sighed, opening my eyes. It was time. I watched as the soldier ordered the two guards away before coming closer to me, her blue eyes studying me curiously.

"Well?" I said. "Aren't you going to get on with it?"

She didn't answer right away, still watching me. "What would you do, if I let you get out of this alive?"

I scoffed. "What do you care?"

"I'm curious," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I'm testing a theory."

Silence. After a moment I sighed. "I'd go to Zaofu."

Her head tilted to the side. "Why Zaofu?"

"It's where my sister and her family are," I answered with a shrug. "And it's out of Unalaq's reach."

The kid hummed thoughtfully. "Your sister important to you?"

I barked out a laugh. "We haven't spoken in thirty years," I replied with a sad smile. "Because of my pride, and over something..." I shook my head. "Well it didn't feel trivial at the time but... Hindsight is a vengeful bitch."

The kid didn't say anything as she pulled out her sword. My brow furrowed slightly as I saw the slight turmoil in her eyes. Well this was...new. She had never... I sighed once more, my shoulders sagging before I managed a small smile.

"She would have loved you, kid," I began quietly after a moment. "Even how you are now. She loved you."

* * *

Korra's POV

I walked inside the heiress' room, Beifong's niece trailing behind me. The Sato girl stood as we entered, her eyes studying us both. When the youngest of us lowered her gaze, the ravenette's jaw clenched. My lips twitched in response. I'd had the Bending brothers transfer the body over to the mortuary for Unalaq to identify later. Though given the condition of the body, that would prove difficult.

"Go ahead. Kick, yell, scream," I said as I laid down on the bed, crossing my arms behind my head. "I'm sure you've been planning your rant all day."

"...I can't believe you...You killed her? After we all begged you not to?" she began, raising her voice. She was furious, and I wasn't sure I'd ever seen her this mad before. "And I...I actually thought you could...UGH!"

"Asami, my aunt is okay," the Beifong interrupted mid rant. "She's going back to Zaofu with my mom."

The heiress blinked before looking over at me. I smiled smugly in response. "Aw, come on, kid, why'd ruin the fun?" I commented with a laugh. "She was really on a roll."

The kid actually chuckled in response, shaking her head. She exchanged a couple of words with the emerald eyed woman before turning back to me as she headed toward the door. "You know you're really not that bad...for a demon."

I tilted my head to the side before letting out a soft scoff. "Wasn't for free though. Tell Beifong she owes me one."

A grin was the response I got. "I will."

I sat watched as the raventte stood in the middle of the room, seemingly still stunned by the news. I waited a moment before I asked, smugly, "Aw, is the princess mad?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm not mad. I'm tired. I just...I want to go to bed."

The heiress walked over to the bed, pulling at the bed cover I was laying on. I didn't move, eyes fixed on the ceiling above me, thinking about everything that had happened, ignoring her.

"You know, I still don't really understand this whole compassion thing but it felt...different when I saw her go," I commented.

When she realized I wasn't going to move she pulled the covers up on her side and slid in. "That's because you did the right thing," she said turning to face me.

I hummed in response closing my eyes before turning as well. "You once asked me what I dreamed about."

"I remember."

"When I was a kid, before Vaatu and my father had completely corrupted me, I used to dream about just hopping on Naga and running far, far away. I'd explore every corner of the earth," I paused, this uncomfortable yet warm settling in my skin. "I think... I think what I was really looking for was a home."

Asami blinked in response before collecting herself. "A few months ago you wouldn't have told me that."

"No," I admitted easily. "But...I'm trying to be better. You deserve better."

She smiled, scooting closer so that she could give me a kiss. "So do you."

I smirked in response. "I'd be hard pressed to find someone better than you, 'Sami." The words came out without express permission. Those words didn't sound like me...but yet they did... I wasn't...

The smile that she gave me in response was different from all the others I had seen, her entire face lit up. I leaned forward to capture her lips before pulling away. I still had work to do. Unalaq was waiting for my report. There would be time for fun later.

* * *

Unalaq's POV

I stepped out of my carriage the Captain already waiting for me. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the cold before looking over the woman's attire hadn't changed despite the weather. She saluted me, ordering the men on the carriage to stay put as she led me inside. I wasn't exactly keen on leaving my warm, accompanied sheets but this was a matter that needed to be resolved.

"Finally grew tired of your toy, Captain," I commented as the door closed behind us.

"Just wanted to make the hunt more interesting," she answered.

I hummed in response. "So, where is she?"

The Captain walked between several covered bodies before stopping, gesturing me forward. I sighed and approached her as she pulled the sheet back. I have to say I wasn't surprised by what I found. The body was almost all charred, several injuries barely visible in the burned flesh, I nodded my head and she covered the body once more.

"Are you sure this is Lin Beifong?"

"You doubt my word, sir?"

My lips twitched. "I'm just wondering the reasoning behind this...unusual method."

The soldier smirked in response, this demonic gleam in her eye. "It's always more fun when they squirm."

I hummed once before nodding my head, turning to leave. "Well done, Captain. Make sure the rebels know about this."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Asami's POV

I smiled at the Captain as she walked towards me, wearing one of the new shirts I had gotten her. Over the past couple of weeks we had been meeting here at the lake to avoid suspicion. She always disappeared on her off days and I...well I was supposed to be in mediation with the Airbenders. At least that's what I told the guards when I left them outside. I pushed off the tree as she came closer, wrapping my arms around her neck as I gave her a deep kiss that she easily reciprocated. I pulled back, watching as her blue eyes watched me with their usual curiosity.

"Asami, you realize how stupid you are, right?" she commented after a moment.

I raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"If you were smart you'd have learned to stay away. You wouldn't keep coming back."

I hummed thoughtfully tucking a stray lock to the side."Logically, no," I agreed.

She smirked in response. "And I know how much you love logic."

"But there's almost nothing you could do that could keep me from you."

"That sounds very much like a challenge."

"Take it how you want," I shrugged pulling away to lean against the tree once more. "But we both know you've jumped in just as deep as I have. You can't go back to the way things were. You think you're sneaky, glancing at me when you think I'm not looking, pretending that the only thing that interests you is my body and what I allow you to do with it."

She raised a brow. "Allow?"

"Oh, you didn't realize?" I asked innocently. If she wanted to play, I was more than happy to oblige.

Korra stepped forward until my back was fully pressed against the tree, staring at me. I met her gaze evenly, I dare say even challengingly "You're insane, pushing your luck like this."

I smirked in response, one of my hands tracing the column of her neck, leaning in slightly until breath intermingled. "I'm only about as sane as you are."

Korra started to lean in but I pulled back and ducked under her arm with a soft chuckle. It took her by surprise and she turned around, facing me once more.

"Ah-ah," I say wagging my finger. "I don't think I'm going to allow that."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure you want to play this game, Princess."

"Oh?"

Before I knew it I was on the ground. I blinked in surprise, watching as she grinned from above me before giving me a kiss and rolling off to lay by my side. I raised up on my elbows watching as she made herself comfortable. After a moment I laid back down next to her, neither gaze lifting from the other.

Maybe I was stupid. I had to be to love someone like her.

* * *

Korra's POV

There's a shift in the air and I immediately start to wake, blinking and attempting to stretch...only to be stopped by this pressure on my chest. I look down and am met with a mass of dark waves.

Asami. The lake.

We'd fallen asleep it seems, and as usual Asami had ended up wrapped around me.

My attention strayed when I noticed we were not alone, and I shifted, not caring that the movement had disturbed my companion as I now crouched protectively in front of her. It was my job, after all.

My father had found us.

His hard blue eyes stared down at me. I didn't flinch. His mere size would intimate most people but I didn't. He was a mere mortal in the grand scheme of things. He could bleed just as easily as the rest. But he was the one I answered to. And...he was the one who'd made me this way. I suppose I owed him.

Asami sat up, sleep forgotten as she looked from me to Tonraq. The man's gaze shifted to her and my hand twitched at my side.

"I'll be expecting you back at our place once your shift is over."

He was displeased, even a little angry if the way he spat out the words were any indication. And just like that he turned away and left the lakeshore.

I was in for another lesson when I returned.


	13. Pierced

_**A/N: So here's the latest chapter of Hellfire. Please give thanks to BG-13 who is the best Co-Author ever. She wrote most of this chapter. Also don't forget to R &R.**_

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I glared at the girl as she walked in, avoiding my gaze. I'd suspected for some time that there was an outside factor behind her sudden change in demeanor, in her aura becoming more docile, so I had decided to spy on her. When she hadn't detected me, I knew something was definitely wrong, and when I found the source of the problem it had taken all my willpower to not beat them into dust. How dare she fool around with that whore when there was so much at stake? I had trained her better than that.

My hands clenched as I moved towards her, swinging my fist and successfully knocking her down. "What did I teach you?" I snapped. She got up on her hands and knees, making a move to stand when I kicked her side, causing her to roll.

"Love is weakness," she answered.

The demon tried to stand once more but I pressed my boot into her back. "Say it again."

"Love is weakness."

My foot pressed against her spine, adding pressure. "So you haven't forgotten," I growled. "You've just chosen to disobey me."

I felt her move out from under me, knocking me off balance as she stood. She punched at my face but I easily caught it and elbowed her nose. Blood gushed out but she didn't stop. I feel my anger grow as our fight continued. How dare she hold back? I leaned forward and she maneuvered behind me, wrapping me in a chokehold. I tried to shake her off but when that didn't work I grabbed her and slammed her into the ground, my boot pressed against her neck, immobilizing her.

"We did not come this far, I did not waste all those years training you, so that you could screw it all up because you decided to fuck around with some girl."

The girl didn't reply, her expression blank.

"Love is weakness. It's best for you, and her, if you remember that." I removed my boot from her throat, allowing her to stand. "Or I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands."

"You won't touch her."

I paused, looking over my shoulder to see her looking at the ground. "What did you say?"

"I won't let you touch her."

I turned so that I was facing her, my hands and jaw set. "You have a mission and I will not allow you to deviate from it for that slut." I watched as her body began to shake. "I'll kill that bitch with my own hands if I have to."

I didn't see the punch coming.

I made a move to turn away when I suddenly found myself being slammed into the wooden furniture, my face stinging. My hand went to my lip, feeling something wet. I looked over at the girl, watching as she continued to shake, her eyes glowing red. She had hit me. I smirked at this, standing.

"Are you angry? Do you hate me? Good," I began. "There's no room for kindness in this world. Compassion and love and sorrow, they mean nothing. Sure, you can mimic these emotions. But they will not help you in your mission. Channel all that hate and when the time comes put it into severing Unalaq's head from his body."

She stood there for a moment before turning around to leave. I scoffed in response, going over and grabbing a bottle, ignoring the sting as I chugged its contents, knowing a numbing sensation would come soon.

* * *

Asami's POV

I fidgeted nervously as I sat in the infirmary of the temple. Korra's father had found us at the lake and if his expression was anything to go by, he did not approve of what he had seen. It wasn't long after that we hopped on Naga and she took me back into the mansion. I couldn't be there, thinking about what sort of hell her father would put her through so I had come to the temple. A wrinkled hand reached out and gave mine a reassuring squeeze. Slowly I lifted my gaze to meet the elder woman.

"What's on your mind?"

"I-I don't know what he's going to do to her," I answered. "I don't want her to get hurt because of me."

She sighed and nodded. "As much as I hate to say it, Korra is used to Tonraq's treatment."

"It isn't fair!" I said as I stood, wrapping my arms around myself. "She doesn't deserve to be treated that way."

Katara hummed in response, looking at me, her eyes more than knowing. "When did you know? That she was the one."

Suddenly I felt heavy, my shoulders sagging as I took a seat. She had said what I hadn't had the courage to. I was in love.

"It's okay to love, Asami."

I let out a bitter chuckle. "Only I would fall in love with a demon." How twisted and depraved and desperate must I be. I wanted to laugh at my life but... I couldn't deny how much the Captain had come to mean to me.

The elder placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a small smile. "The ability to love everything and everyone despite their appearance is a trait you share with your mother." I sighed. "Tell me when you fell in love with her."

"It was my birthday," I began with a small smile. "Korra and I had been...together you could say for almost half a year. Unalaq was throwing the stupid ball for me that I didn't want. I had mentally decided that I wouldn't come down, wouldn't leave the room. Then Korra walked in and gave me a birthday gift." My hand reached up to the pendant around my neck. "It was a replica of my mother's necklace. She tossed it to me in a bag as if it was nothing but I knew better. It was the most caring she's ever been, and in that moment I loved her. I didn't want to. It terrified me a little, what she was. But I loved her." I paused and met the Waterbender's gaze. "I love her, Katara."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. Not a trace of pity to be found, only understanding.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't stop pacing. I couldn't believe I'd just done that. I'd actually punched him. I'd actually hit him back. Half of me wanted to laugh. Half of me was in the midst of something akin to a panic attack. For the first time in over twenty years... After over twenty years of letting him train me and maim me and scar me and slice into me... And one mention of her had been all it took. One threat, and suddenly I was more than just his tool, his creation.

But his words still played in my head, and my pacing stopped, and my hands curled into fists. I wasn't weak. I shut my eyes, paying no heed to the presence that walked into the heiress' room as I sat down on the bed.

"Love is weakness," I repeated like a mantra. "Love is weakness. Love is weakness."

"Korra?" That voice. It was Asami. No. Not now.

"I'm not weak. I'm not weak." I paused, this uneasy feeling settling over me, almost nauseating. "I... I can't be weak. "

"Korra, look at me."

"I'm not weak!" I snapped pushing her away.

"I never said you were," the heiress answered squating down in front of me, placing a hand over mine. "Look at me."

Slowly I lifted my gaze to meet emerald eyes full of understanding and comfort. She sat next to me and I rested my head against her shoulder as she hummed a tune I knew too well, her hand rubbing my back. It was that light, melancholy tune, one I'd heard her humming so many times.

"It's okay," she soothed.

We stayed this way for a long time and I felt myself relax. I let out a sigh and pulled away, trying to think about what this meant. I was changing, that much was obvious but... Would I like this change? Did it make me...weak?

"Did your father...did he beat you?"

I nodded my head. "But I punched him."

Silence. "Why does he hate you?" she whispered.

"My father... He..." I stopped, my jaw flexing as my fists clenched, taking a deep breath. "He made me a monster when I was small. He destroyed any shred of a conscience, any morality. All I've known, for as long as I can remember, is this urge, need, to conquer and kill and crush into submission. Korra...didn't exist..."

"Didn't?"

I shut my eyes. "There's always been this part of me...in the back of my head, in the furthest reaches of my mind, some sort of... barely glowing ember," I began. "But recently... I've started to try and figure out who I am, I'm barely succeeding. But I know one thing, with a hundred percent certainty. I'm not going to let anyone take it away from me again."

Asami didn't answer giving my hand a squeeze before pulling me down on the bed with her. I allowed this, pressing my face against her neck as I took a deep breath. I didn't know what to do about this feeling. All I knew is that she made me feel different...and I was fine with it. For now.

* * *

Asami's POV

I kissed Korra one more time before leaving her to go back behind the bar and get ready for my job. The place was crowded tonight, already full of drunk men and women having a good time and ready to be entertained. It had been a while since the Captain had joined me here, but seeing as I hadn't 'allowed' her to have her fun earlier we had come to a compromise. I ruffled my hair, doing what I could to hide the bite marks she loved to leave, painting my lips red, and then heading out front to the bar.

Most of the crowd was on their feet, singing along to the music or just cheering. Then started the usual routine of teasing and dancing and serving the patrons their drinks. I saw Lana nod over to my Captain and I grinned as I strutted on top of the bar toward, kneeling down, winking as I grabbed her chin. Blue eyes sparked with mischief and her grin matched my own. But before she could do anything I pulled away and stood back up, grabbing her shot and throwing it back casually.

And then it happened.

June and her bouncer, Kato, were usually more than enough muscle to make sure none of the drunks started any trouble. But sometimes, customers managed to get through. I'd been teasing a guy when he suddenly grabbed my ass. When I casually brushed him off he tried to pull me off the bar for a dance. I tried to pull away only for his drunken grip to tighten. I turned, ready to punch him when someone beat me to it.

In a flash, Korra was on the drunk, her fist moving in a blur as she tried to beat the man's face in.

I stepped forward and grabbed her arm, stopping and somehow managing to pull her off the man, whose face was now a bloody mess. June was yelling and the music had stopped, the girls had stopped. I pushed the Captain toward the exit, telling her to wait outside while I grabbed my stuff. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to continue with her beatdown, and even took a forward before I stepped in and firmly repeated myself.

Once she was outside I headed back to the locker room and changed.

"Sato!"

"Not now, June." I started to turn but she jerked me back by my arm. Oh, she was pissed.

"You bring your girlfriend back in this joint you're fired. You know the rules."

I growled in response, pulling away to go back outside. When I didn't see the soldier there I made my way back to the mansion. I went upstairs and walked into my room, and there she was, sitting on the bed, glaring at the wall, jaw flexing and hands curled into fists.

"What the hell was that!" I snapped. "You can't just start beating up my customers!"

"Unalaq's orders were to make sure nobody touched you," she managed between her teeth, her glare turning on me.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it the last few times you came in."

"I was off duty."

"Bullshit," I answered. Her eyes narrowed and I knew I was walking on thin ice. I just didn't care. I needed to make a point. "Look, my boss just threatened to fire me if my 'girlfriend' ever came back," I began, a little more calmly. "So from now on, why don't you just wait outside the bar."

I watched as her fists clenched, teeth clenched. Her body shook.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay, Kor-mmph!"

Her lips crashed into mine viciously, possessively, teeth clicking together. I felt her roughly pull off my jacket, tossing it aside before ripping my shirt apart. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't have it, holding me in a death grip as she bit into my skin with bruising force. I clung to her as she pressed herself against me.

And I let her.

* * *

Korra's POV

We lay there, panting, sweating, sore. I could hear a soft groan come from Asami's lips as she turned to face me, making a move to wrap her arms around me. It was a habit of hers, one that I hadn't really minded at first but now I didn't know what to think of it.

How many men and women had she clung to like this before me? The question repeated itself over and over in my head as I stared at the ceiling, trying to catch my breath. It had been a long time since I'd had this level of rough sex, and I knew that I had left various marks on her porcelain skin. Scratches, bite marks, bruises that would likely form later. I hadn't lost control like that in a long time.

But what I had seen earlier had been enough to make me lose my senses and I knew that although she had enjoyed it, some part of her must be in pain.

She snuggled her face against my shoulder but I sat up, moving to get out of the bed. How many had there been? The way that man had grabbed her... He'd probably had his way with her before. That's why she hadn't stopped him. My dad had been right. She was nothing more than a whore.

I started dressing, starting with my sports bra and underwear, standing to pull my pants on before reaching into my pocket.

"What are you doing?" the other woman asked as she too stood, pulling on her robe.

I didn't answer as I pulled out my wallet and set a couple bills on the nightstand, grabbing my shirt. This is what she wanted. That is why she worked in that place. How many others had done the same?

I watched from the corner of my eye as she grabbed the money, looking at it curiously. "What's this?"

I glanced at her before putting my belt on. "I'm paying my whore," I answered.

She blinked in disbelief before that made room for hurt. I'd hurt her. Good. "Your what?"

"I believe you heard me, Miss Sato."

She acted as if this was something new, as if she had never done this before. But I knew better. She was a whore, and I was treating her as such.

She shook her head. "Korra, what-"

She'd used me as I'd used her. But that ended here. "That's what this is right? Just a transaction," I said cutting her off. "You don't love me. I don't love you. We aren't friends."

"Then what are we?"

"I'm the person hired to protect you. That's it."

That's all there was to it, that's all there should have been. I shouldn't have slept with her, shouldn't have let her get close to me. I was a creature of darkness. She didn't belong in my world. She should mean absolutely less than nothing to me. She did mean less than nothing to me. I didn't care about anyone.

Asami scoffed. "Sure didn't feel like it a moment ago," she answered, her voice rising slightly. But I could tell I had wounded her with my words. Like a cat-deer shot with a bow she was staggering.

"I believe you're familiar with casual sex, Sato. You're well-versed in it."

How many?

She flinched and for a moment I thought that she'd finally had enough, that she'd finally give up on her foolish notions that she loved me. Love was weakness, and that made Asami the weakest of them all; a fool. The thought caused me to sneer.

I went to grab my jacket but her hand wrapped around my wrist, gentle yet firm. Distinctly like Asami. "Korra..."

My jaw clenched. "Let me go, Princess."

"No." Her answer left no room for argument, like so many other times and I knew she wasn't going to make this easy. Why did she care? She'd slept with other men and women before. Why did she even bother with me? I couldn't be fixed. There was nothing to fix. I was above this.

"I said, let me go," I managed through my teeth.

She did as I said only to wrap her arms around me from behind when I turned towards the door, her arms hooked under mine, holding me to her. I could feel her face pressed against my shoulder blade, in the crook of my neck, the familar warmth that radiated from it made me ache. "Please, dont go."

"Miss Sato-"

"I love you."

My hands turned into fists at my sides. No. She didn't love me. Who else had she said that to? How many times had those words crossed those full crimson lips for someone else? Someone so unworthy of even cleaning shit off this woman's boot?

"You can't-"

She cuts me off again. "I love you."

I shake my head. "Stop."

"I love you so much."

I could hear the sincerity in her voice and I cursed it. I cursed her honest emotions. I cursed her very existence. Why? Why did she have to say things like that? Why was I powerless against her soothing voice?

"You idiot."

"Please..."

My body relaxed. Damn her. Damn her and the power she had over me. When had she begun to cloud my senses? How was it that she had so much power over me? When had my...interest in her overpowered my bloodlust?

"Asami." Damn her.

I felt it as she kissed my shoulder, my neck, before gently turning me around, so that I was facing her. "Don't run." She kissed the scar on my jaw as I let my jacket fall back to the floor, my hands settling on her hips instead.

I met her gaze, watching the emerald eyes that had cast some kind of spell on me. The answer was not many. She hadn't been with many people before me. Two or three at most. I knew this. She had told me.

My anger started to fade away, making room for this new feeling I'd only felt when I was with her. It was strange yet...calming. I reached toward her face, cupping her cheek gently as I looked at her. Slowly I leaned forward, capturing her lips. But this time it wasn't rough, or aggressive. It was soft, sweet, different. She knew this and she kissed me back, careful, hesitant.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and I pulled back, panting, my forehead bumping against hers as my other hand dropped down to her waist once more. Her hands trailed down my back before she pulled my top off and I let her. I kissed her all over as she unbuckled my belt. I kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips. This time I didn't have to restrain myself, this time I was in control.

She fell back on the bed and I followed her, holding myself up on my hands as I continue to kiss her, nibbling down her neck. Slowly I lowered the collar of her robe, exposing her shoulder. I planted another kiss there before reaching towards the knot and pulling the robe apart, revealing that gorgeous body to me. I swallow thickly looking at her, not missing the angry red marks marring the sides of her hips.

Asami sat up and placed a hand against my cheek, kissing my lips softly. I returned the kiss and laid her back down, tugging down my pants in the process. We kiss as I explore her body, taking the time to touch her everywhere, to memorize ever dip and curve and imperfection. Because I didn't know when I would have this kind of control again. What had she done to me?

Our second round is much more goes on much longer than the first as we both take our time. Her skin against mine, my lips against hers and it is different, so different from anything I had ever done before. It was slow, gentle, soft. When it was over we lay there once again, a thin layer of sweat covered our bodies and she laid at my side, clinging to me again. This time I have my arms wrapped around her as well. She let out a content sigh and I turn us over so I'm on my hands again, staring down at her.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, like there was something pressing on my chest. I watched her eyes as they flickered over my face, studying with that gaze that knows me. It's terrifying. It makes me...feel...vulnerable. The pressure in my chest presses down harder, as if retaliating for this unfamiliar feeling.

Love is weakness.

It repeated in my head, a mantra that I'd told myself, that my father had told me, from the minute I could comprehend words.

Love is weakness, he'd say.

But looking at her... "Asami...I..." The words stick in my throat, and I bow my head and shut my eyes, trying to rid myself of this horrible, nauseating emotion that is slowly suffocating me. My chest feels like a boulder is crushing it. It feels similar to a warning.

"Asami, I..."

I feel her hand cup my neck, her nails scratching lightly, soothingly at the base where it meets my back. It makes my entire body shiver, and I open my eyes again. She's still watching, waiting patiently, still in a blissful state but intent on letting me get this out.

I feel that mantra begin again in my head. It's telling me to take the pressure in my chest and unleash it on this beautiful creature in front of me. Wrap my hand around her neck. She's a threat. She's a liability.

She's a weakness.

"You make me weak." It's not the words I wanted to say, not the words I was going to say. And I know she must be at least a little disappointed. But her emerald eyes are steady and there's the beginning of a smile on her face. She pulls me down for a slow, sweet kiss and my eyes flutter close momentarily before opening again as she pulls away.

"I love you too."

The pressure in my chest is still there, but it's as if something has numbed it as I press my face into her neck. My mind goes back to words exchanged earlier and a new feeling of what I can only assume is regret. "I'm sorry."

She paused momentarily before her hands continued to trail up and down my back. I've surprised her. "For what?"

She's going to make me say it.

"For what I said. Earlier."

Her chest moves up and then down as she sighs heavily. I hurt her. I'd meant to. She hadn't deserved that. "I really didn't like seeing him grab you." I'm going to be honest with her. At least in this moment, while there's still this layer of calm and serenity covering us, while most of my violent urges have subsided to make room for this odd new feeling.

"It's my job."

"I know."

She shifts slightly so that she can look me in the eye. It's intimate, and something I'm not used to, even after months of her and I sneaking around. "You don't have to worry." The corner of her mouth turns up in this small, humorous smile. "I think you've ruined me for anyone else."

The thought makes me grin wholeheartedly, maybe even a bit cockily. "Well, I am really good at what I do."

She scoffs but it's all in good fun. "You just had to ruin the moment." She shook her head as I laid mine back on her clavicle.

* * *

 _The child clutched at her heart, brow furrowing in both wonder and confusion. This was... What was this feeling? It was warm. And familiar. She hadn't felt like this since...since she was a real child, and Katara had been around to try and take care of her. Something sparked in blue eyes. Was it possible? Were they actually changing, after all this time? They had known nothing but lust, bloodshed, and hatred for so long. Until 'Sami._

 _"Do you feel that, Raava?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"It feels like when Katara took care of us. When we were actually..." She trailed off as one of the mental barriers faltered and started to crack and crumble. "Will it come back?"_

 _The Spirit, who had floated over to her host said nothing for a moment, but her aura was nothing but comforting. "I do not think so, little one."_

 _Korra smiled, this big dimpled smile, something she hadn't done in years. "Is it almost time?" she questioned, looking up at Raava with excitement started to build in her small frame._

 _"Not quite."_

 _Tiny Korra sighed but walked over to the fractured barrier and passed, leaving her contained space behind. "This is a start though. I think 'Sami is going to like us more now."_

 _Without a warning a menacing roar interrupted, echoing throughout the empty space and making the child tremble and take a step back, her expression quickly changing to fear. She knew who that was. Raava came forward, towering in front of her host to protect her in case the evil part that resided here with them made a move to attack. Vaatu was not pleased._

 _"What is this?" he growled. He had noticed the shift in energies, had been more than aware when the smaller version of his host had stepped out of their mental cage._

 _"It appears our host no longer needs you," the other Spirit answered._

 _"Don't be foolish, Raava. My anger and rage is what's kept us alive all this time," he answered with a scoff. "She will always need me." His existence depended on it. He could not have her grow weak. He would not allow her to. But the presence of the child part of her was enough to make him uneasy._

 _"But you feel it, don't you? You feel her need for you growing weaker," Raava continued. "She's losing the need for your rage and hatred and is gaining something, something she has never had before."_

 _"And what is that?"_

 _"Hope."_

* * *

Korra's POV

I stopped, looking over my shoulder, eyes slightly narrowing. Something was wrong. Despite having walked this path many times I felt uneasy but could find nothing out of the ordinary. My employer had been acting off lately, avoiding seeing me and giving me other tasks instead of having me stay with the heiress. I was only able to meet with the heiress today because it was my day off.

She smiled at me, though her smile was a little wary...uneasy. I opened my mouth to say something when the hair on the back of my neck stood, and I pulled her to the side just in time to stop an arrow from hitting her. I turned around, eyes narrowing when I saw Unalaq and his guards swarming around.

"Well done, Captain," Unalaq said as he approached us. He was not happy.

"Sir, I didn't expect to see you so soon," I answered. Perhaps this could still be fixed.

His eye twitched, fists clenching. "How idiotic do you think I am?" the wannabe tyrant spat. "Did you think I wouldn't figure out that you warmed that harlot's bed?"

Ah, so there really wouldn't be any salvaging this. Then I suppose the need for manners was long gone now that everything was out in the open. "Well, if it took you this long, then pretty idiotic, sir," I answered.

His jaw clenched. "Arrest them!"

I grinned in response, watching from the corner of my eye as the heiress pulled out her electric glove from her bag. So she really had felt something was off too. I quickly made my way toward the soldiers, slitting their throats as I created an opening before instructing the heiress to run.

During our many meetings here at the lake, we'd also explored the forest that surrounded it, and had stumbled across the remains of a warehouse type building that had long since fallen into ruin. The walls had crumbled and the only structures left were the stairs that led to half of the second floor, the other half having fallen to the main floor. Then there were also the frame works and metal, copper poles that stuck out of the walls and floors. It wasn't much, but if we could get to the higher ground...

I went inside, helping her climb further up before turning to take care of the soldiers that had managed to catch up to us. We were almost to the roof when I felt something wrap around my ankle and looked back to see Unalaq, a pouch around his middle and a stream of water now connected to my leg. I let him drag me towards him before kicking his face, slamming him against the opposite wall.

"You're rusty, Uncle," I commented when he tried using Waterbending to his advantage.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Uncle?"

"You really didn't recognize me?" I asked with a grunt when he landed a hit to my side. "I would think you would recognize Senna and Tonraq's daughter. Then again you left me for dead, didn't you?"

"Impossible."

I tapped my jaw, showing him my scar, the mark he gave me before I was even born. "You don't remember this? This is what happened when you pierced my mother with your knife," I continued, showing him the blade I carried with me.

"So you're Senna's child?" Unalaq chuckled, shaking his head. "Then I will finish what I started, twenty years ago!"

A dozen tendrils came towards me but I managed to dodge them, gritting my teeth. Stupid fool. Did he really think he stood a chance against me? I looked up, watching as two soldiers began to close in on the heiress. I grabbed a nearby blade hitting one of them in the back before a water whip wrapped itself around my leg once more and dropped me to the ground below. I tossed another knife, hitting Unalaq's arm as I fell.

The fall wouldn't kill me. But I needed to get back up to the second-

The wind left me in a rush, the faint thud off meeting the ground, followed by the sound of tearing skin and a sick squelching sound. I was vaguely aware of blood, that flew into the air and a much sharper pain than I was used to originating from my abdomen.

My brow furrowed, before I looked down to see one of those copper rods sticking out of my lower left stomach...

Of all the rotten luck.


	14. Best Chance

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the latest chapter. The lullaby lyrics are fan made from a Kingdom Hearts game called Ventus' Theme. Thank BG-13 because, again, she basically wrote the chapter :) Read and Review**_

* * *

Asami's POV

I'd known all hell would break loose when Unalaq discovered us. I'd just thought we'd have a little more time before that happened. I lamented this as I pressed my glove into another one of Unalaq's men, causing him to spasm and jerk before crumpling to the ground. I saw a knife fly by my face and press itself into another soldier's neck, and then out of the corner of my eye watched as another knife embedded itself in Unalaq's arm across the second floor.

And then the fall.

I'd turned just in time to see Korra disappear over the edge of the broken second floor of the warehouse. I hadn't put much concern into the thought until I watched one of the many copper rods impale itself through the former Captain's stomach. A scream, my scream, tore through the air as blood quickly started to coat Korra's shirt.

I quickly dislodged one of the last soldiers before jumping down to the bottom floor, landing in a roll to lessen the fall before getting back up and running to Korra's side.

There's blood pooling below her and I can see her biting back any sign of discomfort or agony. Her jaw is clenched her brow is furrowed and sweat is building on her brow.

"What do you want me to do!"

Korra's eyes focus on me before shifting toward the entrance. "Move..." I notice her hand handling the knife she kept at her waist and I duck just as she throws it and someone grunts and gurgles before dropping to the ground.

I don't look behind me. I keep my eyes on Korra, who is once again laying flat on her back, the rod protruding from her lower abdomen. "I'm going to...need you to-" She grunts and grinds her teeth. This is very, very bad. "-to pull."

I feel the color drain from my face, I'm going to be sick, but I nod anyway and take her outstretched hand. I'm on my feet again, preparing myself, willing everything to go smoothly as I squeeze the younger woman's hand.

"One. Two. Three-"

I'm cut off as I pull, and even Korra can't hold back this strangled bark of pain. She falls forward but manages to catch herself on one of her hands, the other adding pressure to this now gaping, bleeding hole in her abdomen. Her shirt and pants are soaked crimson, and I know that if she loses much more she will die. Each drop that hits the ground is another ounce of Korra's life that fades.

"Come on, get up." My voice is higher pitched than normal, and I can feel the panic forcing its way from the pit of my stomach as I help the Captain stand. Her posture is sagged as she pushes me forward, wordlessly telling me to lead on, and she staggers and stumbles behind me, a trail of blood splatter following close behind.

I walk in front of her, the electric glove I own now turned on and ready in case anymore trouble comes our way. I hear the other woman's labored breaths and jumbled steps behind me and it takes everything in me not to turn and look.

"Just a little further," I coax, trying to keep her from passing out on me.

I hear a hard thud and finally turn to see her leaning on a nearby crate, looking ready to pass out. I move to wrap my arm under hers but she pushes me away. "Keep going," she grinds out.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes."

"Then fucking walk!" She doesn't want to be coddled, even now when we both know she's most likely going to die. But if she won't accept my help then she better damn well keep walking.

I actually hear something that resembles a chuckle as her response, and heavy, sluggish steps start up again. This is getting ridiculous. We don't have time for her pride.

We're so close to the exit when I finally hear Unalaq's men storming in our direction. I look to Korra and see she's barely conscious, the only thing keeping her awake is pure willpower and perhaps the Spirits inside her.

Screw it, I think, and finally go over and throw her over my shoulder. I immediately feel something warm seeping into my clothes and I fight the repulsed shudder as I keep us going to the door. She doesn't protest.

"If we live-"

Her chuckle interrupts me. "Don't... Make promises... You idiot."

And despite myself, despite this situation, I release a half manic laugh. This woman... Infuriating even in the end.

"Over here!"

My heart stops cold, and I turn just in time to block a blow with my free arm. I can't fight like this. I make a split decision to let Korra drop to the floor before I jump over the soldier, landing on his shoulders and using my thighs to throw him to the ground.

I don't have time for this. With a quick jerk his neck breaks and I hop back up, listening, looking. They're coming.

"Asami..."

I turn to see the brunette has her other knife in her hand but her eyes are half closed and she can't seem to muster enough energy to throw it. We're suddenly surrounded... I can't take all of them. I'm tired, I realize kneeling down beside Korra, taking her knife. I'm becoming aware of the fact that I was never going to get her out of here to begin with. The odds just hadn't been in my favor.

"Stand down, Miss Sato," one soldier orders. I met him once, he was a decent guy, had a kind face. But now that face is distorted into a cold indifference. He's just following orders. "Unalaq has given us orders not to harm you. But we will detain you if you don't step aside."

Some of the twenty soldiers shift restlessly. They want me to fight back, just so they can use force. But there are some who seem as tired as I feel.

I lift the knife in front of me, the blade parallel with my arm as I grip the handle with a white knuckled left fist and my glove sparks to life on my right. Korra, she won't make it out of here. And I'm not leaving without her.

"You won't touch her."

They make a move towards us when arrows, rocks, fire, and other elements start bearing down on them with ferocious force. I drop to the ground, pulling Korra towards me. I see the Bending brothers amongst the chaos, and my body almost sags in relief. Help.

The brothers kneel next to me and I could see the concern in Bolin's face. I take Mako's hand, giving it a squeeze, silently begging him to help me, us. He nods his head as he takes off his shirt wrapping it around the tan woman's midsection in a weak attempt to soak up the blood.

"We need to get her to Katara," I say as he lifts her up into his arms.

"Do you think she'll make it?" the Earthbender asks as he clears our way.

I don't answer, helping keep the soldiers away from us, periodically glancing towards Korra. She might not make it, but I'd be damned if I just let her die without a fight.

* * *

Katara's POV

A bang of a door echoes throughout the temple as Mako and Bolin carry an unconscious Korra in. She's bloody and covered in sweat and grime. I've never seen her this mangled and it's unsettling. My heart is in my throat as the heiress and the brothers explain the situation. Impaled straight through the stomach, most likely punctured multiple organs. Chances of survival...

I shake my head as the boys set the young woman on her side on one of the temple infirmary beds. Not the time to think about the odds. "Bolin, I'll need to buckets of water. Mako, I'll need you to fetch Kya," I instruct as I rummage through the cabinets for something strong enough to sedate the brunette. They both nod and leave.

"She's going to be ok, right?" the heiress asks.

I examine the wound, which is starting to close. Raava and Vaatu must be working overtime on this one. But it can't shut entirely before I've had a chance to check over everything. "Asami, I think-"

"I'm not leaving."

I know better than to push.

Bolin is the first to return, followed shortly by his brother and my daughter. Kya's eyes widen upon seeing the young Avatar whom I'm currently administering the painkiller too. "Multiple organ damage," I confirmed. I used my fingers to hold open the wound on her stomach, watery fingers tinting red. "I'll need to keep the blood circulating while you patch up the inside."

When I don't see my daughter next to me I look back up and see her still standing by the door, looking conflicted as she stares at Korra. "Kya!"

Asami looks over at my daughter. "Please. Don't let her die." The heiress' hand is white as it grips Korra's, and tears are steadily flowing down her cheeks. Her voice is the epitome of begging. And after another moment of hesitation, Kya joins me next to the bed, and covers her hands in glowing water.

She takes a deep breath as her hand disappears inside the Captain's stomach, the wet squelch almost enough to turn my stomach but it is far from the worst thing I've ever witnessed. Her brow is furrowed in concentration. Korra makes only the slightest noise of discomfort in her comatose state, even though Asami's face is losing color and emerald eyes are wide.

While my right circulates the blood, my left hand works to close the entrance wound in Korra's back. Only an inch or two from the spine. Pure luck saved Korra from certain death.

Finally, after several long minutes, Kya pools her bloody hand from Korra's body and we both work to seal the wound, Mako and Bo wiping at our foreheads with rags. I sigh heavily.

"We need to get her into the tunnels. It's the only place left that will be safe from Unalaq...at least for now."

* * *

Tonraq's POV

Finding the demon hadn't been hard. If she hadn't been in the temple then chances were she'd been moved to the system of underground tunnels beneath the city the rebels used as a base. Some called it a Court of Miracles, but it was nothing more than a fancy catacomb. And of course this is where the rebels would take my pawn.

She lay on a cot on the stone floor, her middle wrapped and her skin paler than it should be. I scoffed, pathetic. All this and Unalaq still wasn't dead. All those years, all those sessions, all that work, undone by this little beast's stupidity. And now her cover was blown. What use did she have to me now? Senna had died for this...monster, and now...

I pulled the knife I kept at my belt. The thing was broken, and could serve no further purpose. Might as well put it out of its misery. Truthfully, that was something I should have done twenty some odd years ago. I took a step forward only for my wrist to be grabbed, followed in quick succession by an elbow down on my arm, making me drop the blade, and then a kick that pushed me back and away from the demon.

I growled as I glared at the Sato heiress. I didn't have time for these games. Emerald eyes were ablaze, stance ready in case I attacked. "You bastard," she ground out. "How dare you. She's your daughter."

"That thing is nothing of mine. She is merely a pawn, a weapon. Or at least she was until you ruined everything." I took a threatening step forward. "Now get out of my way."

"No."

I lunged at her, swinging my arm in an attempt to knock her aside as I reached for the knife still lying on the ground. Her boot stepped on my hand before her knee propelled itself upward into my nose. I felt, as well as heard the crack. I painfully sniffed, knowing this would become a bloody mess, just as I landed a punch to her cheek.

My hand finally wrapped around the handle of the blade before I raised it over my head just as something crashed against my head, causing my hold to falter once more. The woman had recovered and grabbed my hand, twisting it until there was a snap. I roared, furious and annoyed by the pain.

"Stupid bitch," I snapped. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I won't let you hurt her."

My eyes glared from the ravenette to the other woman still lying on the cot. With grunt I turned, stomping away from them both. This was far from over.

* * *

Korra's POV

 _It's silent. The air surrounding me is quiet, lifeless, dead. I'm not even sure I'm breathing but my chest doesn't feel as if it minds. I'm not sure where I am, but I know something's missing. I search my memory, try to recall..._

 _Vaatu. I can't feel him. I can't feel Raava either._

 _Am I dead?_

 _No. Asami. Where-_

 _The air shifts, still dead, but someone else is here, or something else. I turn slowly, first just my head and then my body follows. The person is a woman slightly shorter than myself, her hair is brown and her eyes blue but it's her skin that reveals her heritage somewhere in the Tribes; it's a slightly lighter brown than mine. But that's not what gives me pause._

 _No, it's her face. It's my face. There are slight differences. Her eyes are kinder, age and laugh lines alike crease them at the corners. Her chin is more rounded and her nose just a bit smaller. There's no doubt in my mind who this woman is. And I can't quite bring myself to meet her gaze once I realize it._

 _I shut my eyes, head bowed. I feel an unfamiliar sting in the corner of my eyes and it takes me a moment to realize I'm crying, that I'm feeling something so horrible in my chest as I crumble to my knees. I never knew this woman, how is it her mere presence has reduced me to this pitiful, whimpering state?_

 _And finally, there is sound as the woman's steps echo as she walks toward me. As she gets closer, there is a calmness that settles upon me like dust. I hear the shuffling of her clothes as she shifts and then I feel it. I feel arms wrapping around me in a soft yet solid embrace, as if she is going to hold me up, keep me together as I cry at the train wreck my life has become._

 _"Mom..." I choke the word out and the air finally comes alive with this soothing energy. It's just her and me in this little bubble. She's still holding me. How is she not disgusted by me, by what I've allowed myself to be turned into, what I've done? "I'm sorry..."_

 _She says nothing, but I feel her grip me a bit tighter._

 _There's a flash of light and suddenly the space around us begins to crumble. She pulls back, giving me a smile and I shake my head. No. It's too soon. I don't want this to end. Her hand cups my cheek before she is sucked away into the void._

Slowly I try to pry my eyes open but my eyelids feel heavy. It takes a few tries and everything is blurry. Someone leans over me, planting a kiss on my forehead before pulling back. The black curls are unmistakable.

"There you are," she says with a smile. I open my mouth to speak but she shakes her head, placing a finger over my lips. "Rest. I'm right here."

Who was I to try and argue with that.

* * *

Asami's POV

I pressed a gentle kiss to Korra's forehead. She had been shifting around more in her sleep lately but this was the first time she'd actually made an attempt to wake up. Her father had come the night before, intending to hurt her but I hadn't allowed it. I made sure he would think twice before hurting her while I was around. Though the bruise on my face smarted from where he'd gotten in a lucky punch.

Opal had decided to keep me company and help me care for the injured former Captain since being in the city was not a safe place for any sort of Bender at this point. Unalaq had started to tear down doors and execute any rebels he found and those who helped them. At least in the outer city, though there was no doubt in my mind the temple would be next. He was going to tear the city apart to find us, it seemed.

"Hey there," I greeted, brushing a stubborn lock away from her face.

"...'Sami," she muttered in response.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. Katara had informed me of the severity of her injuries and how she was lucky to be alive. If both spirits didn't share her body...she would have died.

Korra gave me a dreamy smile in response. "You're...really pretty..."

Opal snorted in surprise, covering her mouth in an effort to quiet down her snickering. I raised a brow. Well this was...unexpected. But no need why I couldn't have some fun with it.

"Oh, am I?"

"Mhmm. Real...pretty," Korra repeated as she drifted off again. I smiled and kissed her cheek, making sure she was comfortable before looking over at the Airbender.

"I can't wait to tell my aunt this," Opal commented with a smirk.

I sighed in response. Lin would never let her live it down.

* * *

 _"What are you going to do about, 'Sami?"_

 _Korra sighed, looking over at the younger imitation of herself. "I don't know." She sat down on the ground, prodding at her stomach where she could feel a dull throb of discomfort. Oh yeah...the fall... the rod... How was she even still alive after that? The Spirits in her were powerful, sure, but that was a lot of blood loss and a lot of pain she hadn't been prepared for._

 _The child sat across from her. "She's a really nice lady," the little one continued._

 _"She is."_

 _"Why don't you just tell her you like her?" the smaller version asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world._

 _"I don-" Korra paused, pinching the bridge of her nose before letting out a huff. "It's not that simple, kid."_

 _"That's a lame excuse."_

 _"Oh?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice._

 _"Grown ups are always saying how everything's not that simple, when they're the ones making it more complicated than it needs to be," the little Korra continued, staring evenly at her older counterpart. "You and me, we're different parts of the same whole, I know how you feel, and we know how 'Sami feels cuz she's always nice to us and smiles that goofy kind of smile when she kisses us."_

 _"Kid -"_

 _"I know I'm not a coward. And since you and I are the same person, you better not be acting like one."_

 _Korra stared, nothing but resigned amusement in her gaze before she shook her head in defeat. "...Sometimes I forget that there's a grown up mind inside that little body."_

 _"You're damn right," the child answered, raising her chin proudly as she crossed her arms._

 _Korra barked out a laugh in response, leaning over to mess up the child's hair. She closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up. She really needed to see Asami._

* * *

Asami's POV

I smiled as Korra ate her "baby food" which was basically fruit juice. She was still pale though she was a far cry from when we'd brought her here, looking near death. I rarely left her side, waiting for her to awaken although those moments were short. I was surprised she still hadn't dozed off given the amount of medication she was on. She handed me the cup and I hummed in approval noting how she'd nearly drank everything. Seemed her appetite was growing.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to your face?" she asked leaning against the pillows.

My hand reached up to my cheekbone, feeling the tender skin before I sighed. "Your father tried to hurt you," I answered. "And he left with a broken wrist and bloody nose."

"My hero," she answered with a smirk, though it lacked its usual smugness.

I kissed the corner of her mouth, taking her hand. "Now are you going to tell me what you've been dreaming about?"

Her brow furrowed in response. "How do you know I've been dreaming?"

My lips twitched. "You smile in your sleep," I revealed. "And you mutter things."

The brunette hummed thoughtfully. There was a moment of silence before she looked up at me, her eyes filled with their usual curiosity. "What do you remember about your mother?"

I blinked, not expecting the question. My hand reached up to my necklace, holding it tightly in my hand. "I always felt safe with her," I answered. "I was always loved. I remember she used to get so mad at Hiroshi when he'd bring me home, covered in grease. But then she'd sigh and look at me and tell me, 'Don't let your father get you into trouble, my little engineer.'" I managed a small smile at the memory. "She was so kind, so warm."

"Sounds like a happy life..."

"It was," I agreed before my jaw clenched. Until Unalaq had ruined everything. "And part of me hates it. Sometimes I hate those memories. It's horrible to remember how things used to be, and realize that that's never going to happen again."

"Not the same way, no," Korra replied her voice sounding slightly drowsy.

"I loved my mother. But she was a coward."

The feeling, the same one I had felt when I found her in the bathroom floor came over me. Anger. Disgust. Disappointment... Abandonment. It's all I remembered her leaving me with.

"What she went through-"

"I know," I cut her off, feeling her squeeze my hand. "And I'm not saying I'd do anything differently. If Unalaq ever... If he did get me... I wouldn't want to live either." I met her blue gaze. "But I don't have someone looking to me, who needs me like she did. I needed her, and she just left me. Just decided that I wasn't reason enough for her to live."

Korra didn't say anything for a moment, her brow furrowed in concentration. "It's not as easy as you think, deciding that you want to die," the former Captain finally began, her tone implying she knew what it felt like. "It's selfish, and it's cowardly, but getting to that point is painful."

"Yeah," was all I said, watching this small smile appear.

"I don't remember anything about my mother, never got the chance," she revealed. "Until I saw her. In my dream." My eyes widened slightly. "When she died, she gave me my best chance to live." Her eyes once again met mine. "Maybe your mom did too."

Maybe she had.

* * *

Korra's POV

I smiled as I felt Asami nuzzle her head against my shoulder. It was so odd to be this way with her, though I knew whatever meds they had me on were partly responsible for my current clinginess. My color had mostly returned to its normal mocha though I was still not allowed to eat solids. Katara said the internal damage was not something that would heal as quickly as the now closed holes in my torso.

The heiress had never left my side, at least when I was awake. I had to admit I enjoyed the feeling of closeness between the two of us. She suddenly looked up at me, her hand tracing my jaw before planting a series of kissing along my scar before pulling back so our gazes met.

"I love you," she said with a smile.

My lips twitched before my brow furrowed in thought. "How do you know?" I finally asked. "How are you so sure about what you're feeling, that it's love? How can you tell?"

She studied me with a curiosity that probably reflected mine. The odd feeling that I only seemed to have when I was with her, I couldn't help but wonder if she felt something similar. Was that love? Did she love me? Or had I ruined her beyond repair?

"It's absolute torture," she finally answered. "When we're laying here like this it hurts so much. I worry about you, despite your resilience. My stomach twists into knots every time you look at me like you are now. You have the ability to cause me so much pain... And you know that because you've done it before."

I swallow thickly. I had hurt her before. With words, with actions. "...How do I look at you?"

Her lips twitch at my response, her hand reaching up to comb through my brown strands. "It's hard to explain. It's like..." She paused, brow furrowing again as she looked at me. "Confused and determined and like you wouldn't think twice about ripping the entire earth apart just to keep me here. But... it's cautious too, and completely uncertain. You're out of your depth here, and you hate it." She allows a pause, giving me this small almost sad smile. "Perhaps a part of you even hates me for making you feel any of those things.

The knot returns to my throat as I push her hair back, my thumb rubbing against her cheek. "You got all of that...just from one look..."

Asami smiles and leans up to kiss me. My eyes close and I return the kiss before pulling back. She blinks and I chuckle before slightly sitting up, ignoring the discomfort, as I press a kiss on her forehead. There's a look of shock, surprise, yet happiness when I pull back and I allow a smile before I try to smother a yawn, feeling my eyelids droop. The feeling of her nuzzling against my shoulder is the last thing I am aware of before drifting off.

* * *

Asami's POV

My hand combed through short chocolate locks as we lay on the cot, Korra's head resting on my chest. Neither of us could sleep, though our bodies were exhausted. It was our minds that wouldn't shut up. We'd survived so much at Unalaq's hand, but our battle with that monster was far from over.

"Asami?

My name on her lips brought a smile to mine. I loved how she said it, with reverence, with such care.

"Yes?"

Korra's hand clenched in the fabric of my night shirt, and I heard her heave a heavy sigh. Her body tensed and I knew she was internally struggling.

"I..."

I waited, patient, knowing that pushing her wouldn't get me far. My hand that wasn't tangled in her hair was rubbing soothing circles in the taught muscles of her back under her tank.

"I just... I'm trying to say... " Her body was trembling, and I was hit with realization. This had happened before, the night Korra told me I was her weakness.

"Asami... I..." She was getting frustrated as she choked on her words. I had to wonder how someone could train their daughter to this point, where telling someone that you love them was the most difficult task in the world.

"I know, Korra. I know you do."

She sucked in a sharp breath and shut her eyes tight, disappointment flashing across her face. She wanted to say the words so bad, but Vaatu and her father's teachings wouldn't allow her. To her, the words were forbidden, they terrified her. The thought made me sad.

"I'll hold your hand while you sleep. So don't be afraid, I won't let the shadows touch your dreams. Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind. We'll look skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes."

Slowly, her body relaxed as the melody and the words of the lullaby filtered through her. I could tell she was still disappointed, but I relished in the feeling of her nuzzling into my abdomen. I closed my eyes, hand still rubbing circles on her back.

"Maybe, one day," I started quietly. "Maybe you and I will leave here, leave all this bullshit behind. Have an actual life."

Korra chuckled tiredly. "Demons can't have normal lives."

I didn't bothering arguing that she wasn't a demon. I didn't have the energy and I was already dozing. "I'm not asking for normal. I'm just asking for you."

* * *

Unalaq's POV

My mind wouldn't shut off, making it incredibly hard to enjoy the company of the woman in my bed. I was too angry, furious that someone I had hand chosen to be my captain of the guard had been a snake in the grass. She'd been none other than Tonraq's spawn. I'd thought when I'd driven the knife into Senna's stomach I had dispatched the baby as well. I should have stayed to make sure. At least there was no doubt the heathen was Tonraq's. She was his and Senna's spitting image.

There was a knock on the door and I sighed in irritation before allowing them entry. After our little battle I had asked the remaining soldiers to find the Captain and the ravanette, and so far they'd all been excruciatingly disappointing. My hands clenched. How was it that she had given herself to that vermin? She was supposed to be mine. I was supposed to have her writhing underneath me, screaming my name. But that bastard...

"Sir," Lu began, his voice shaking slightly. "There are no signs of the rebels, the Captain, or Ms. Sato."

"We searched the temple as you instructed," Gang added. "They're gone."

I sat up feeling my blood boil as I tried to think. The temple was the only place they could have gone. But if they weren't there... "Get out," I ordered. They stood uncertainly and I stood, throwing the woman toward them before turning over a table. "Get out, you idiots! I'll find them. I'll find them if I have to burn down the entire city!"

This time they did as they were told and I sat back on the bed, thinking of where they could have gone. The entire city was guarded. Not to mention that in the Captain's condition they couldn't have gone very far... Unless. I growled in annoyance. The Court of Miracles. That was the only place they could hide. It was the only place where I couldn't find the entrance to. They'd covered their tracks well.

I stood, placing a hand over the mostly healed wound in my arm. I could feel my body shake as I thought about her in the Captains arms, if she were still alive. It was a fire in me, hellfire that burned through my skin. And I would make them feel that same fire. I would burn them alive if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

Asami's POV

It was finally time. The war with Unalaq would finally end if General Iroh's plan came to fruition, and Unalaq himself would finally be dead. We'd all been waiting for this moment for so long, since most of us had been children. Now all we needed was for Su Beifong's soldiers and the rebels camped at the outskirts to arrive.

Throughout the meeting, I'd sensed eyes on me, and I didn't have to look to know it was Korra. It was one of the reasons I'd lingered even as everyone else left the improvised meeting area. I'd known the coming conversation wouldn't be a pleasant one. A moment or two passed before I felt her hand grab my arm, gently, but firm.

"A moment, princess?"

I sighed as I slipped my hand into hers and lead her back to our tent. "What is it?"

"You're not going on that mission."

Well, no one could accuse Korra of being subtle. I tried to remove my hand from hers only for her hand to grab my arm again, tighter this time. "Let go," I ordered, slowly, carefully. When she didn't I took a deep breath through my nose in an effort to keep civil. "Look, I'm sorry I left you out of the plan." Well...that wasn't entirely true. I'd known she'd react like this, which was why I hadn't told her about the meetings and why she'd finally decided to follow me.

"You shouldn't be involved with any plan," she shot back. "Let the rebels fight for their own cause."

She wasn't grasping, or was ignoring the fact that I was part of the rebels. I'd always been their informant. That was half the reason I'd worked at June's bar, information could be passed no problem there. And I'd been loyal to them long before I'd started this relationship with her. "You think I enjoy going behind your back? I don't. Now let me go."

"No."

"Korra!" I finally snapped. "I'm not asking for your permission."

"We're wanted criminals now, Asami." She paused, looking around. When she spoke again, her voice had lowered considerably due to her increased paranoia since her injury. "I'm not back to full strength yet." That was true. Though she was eating solids and even training a little, her stomach still had some slight discomfort to it. It was tense, and the muscles were stiff. "I can't protect you, and I know these idiots certainly can't."

It was like talking to a brick wall. "Why are you so upset about this?"

"Because I l-" It was like someone had physically stopped her from speaking, the way the words cut off. And once more I lay witness to the struggle of saying just three little words.

I heaved a giant sigh, looking at her tiredly. "Maybe that's the problem." She visibly and physically recoiled from me, hurt flashing across her face. I shook my head. "Korra, that's not what I-"

"No," she cut off. "No, I get it. I mean, how ironic! How completely absurd! I'm the liability now because I care too damn much." Her fists clenched at her sides and I waited for the explosion, for some type of anger. But instead all I got was silence as she refused to meet my gaze.

"What would you do?" she finally asked, after a few moments of this. "What do you want to do?"

I studied her a moment. "I'm sorry?"

"Pretend that you didn't have to fight. If you could do anything right now, what would you do?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. "I'd want to run away. Run far away from the rebellion and Unalaq."

"Where would we go?"

I smile at the word 'we' because... it implies that Korra will come with me, that it will be me and her. And honestly that sounds so damn wonderful and surreal and I want it more than anything right now. "I don't know. I'd travel the world. I've been stuck in this city for so long..."

Korra looks back up at me, and her eyes have a fire burning in them. "Then don't fight with them. We could leave right now and-"

I shake my head. And this frustrates her, I can tell. "I want to. But I'm not leaving until this is over, until I know that bastard is gone. Wasn't that your goal to begin with?" I ask. "Isn't that why you came to Republic City in the first place, to kill him?"

"I don't... I don't want to be this," she admits, and my eyes widen ever so slightly. "I don't want to be what he made me anymore."

I hug her, because there's nothing I can say to that. I'm still fighting, and as stubborn as Korra is she'll be right there next to me.


	15. Angel and Demons

**_A/N: Sorry for the immense massive lag! Thesis is not a joke and BG-13 has school and work as well, and of course a life so there you have it. Better late than ever right? Go ahead and drop a review. This story is coming to an END soon. So stay tuned. Thank BG-13!_**

* * *

Korra's POV

I still wasn't happy about Asami risking her life for all these idiots but I was smart enough to know there would be no arguing with her when she got especially stubborn like this. So I contented myself with lounging with her in the the rebel hideaway, resting my head in her lap, one of her hands clasping mine on top of my stomach. I wasn't use to being idle, I was used to being the one in charge. But, apparently, this was how relationships worked. Give and take, compromise. Bunch of mumbo jumbo if you asked me. But... it made Asami happy, and somehow, that made me...content. I dare say...maybe even...happy too.

Spirits, this sappy nonsense. What had this woman done to me?

I felt her shift as her hand started massaging at the scar where that rod had punctured me, rubbing the scar tissue. It was still slightly sore, which bothered me. I shouldn't be feeling any pain from the wound after so much time. But, Vaatu was not pleased with my sudden docile behavior.

"By the way, what the hell is this place?" I finally asked, shifting my thoughts away from the dark Spirit. I knew it had to be somewhere underground, but I hadn't been here before.

"The catacombs of the city."

I hummed in response. "So, the sewers." Explained the smell, the lack of light.

"Technically," Asami answered as she played with my hair. "It's mostly vagabonds and homeless down here but the rebels like to use these tunnels. They've nicknamed it the, get this, Court of Miracles," she chuckled with an ironic twist of her lips. Fancy name for such a disgusting place.

The one place Unalaq hadn't found, the one place he'd been looking for. Made sense that it would be in the last place he'd look. "Rats in a sewer... Heh. Should have known."

The ravenette chuckled. "Welcome to the rat pack, Cap."

I smiled and reached up, caressing her cheek. "I suppose this place has gifted us with a couple miracles," I admitted. "Without it, I couldn't be here with you."

"Nor could I."

The voice made both of us freeze before we got to our feet, ready to fend off the soldiers that were filing in behind Unalaq. I stepped in front of the heiress more out of automatic instinct than any actual thought. Around us the other rats began to scurry away, screaming and yelling but we paid them no heed, not even Unalaq took his gaze off of us.

I drew my knife, slicing and stabbing and fending off any advance with relative ease. I'd trained these men and women, I knew they couldn't really take me down. I turned to pierce the chest of another soldier when something struck me in my lower back, and a jolt of pain racked my nerves. And then...my body seized, and my muscles tensed as I was made to kneel.

Bloodbenders. He'd brought Bloodbenders. I managed to look over to see Asami not too far away, also kneeling, the veins under any visible skin more apparent due to a Bloodbender's grip. Chains were suddenly clasped onto both of us as Unalaq approached, that same measured grin he'd been wearing when he first walked in here still present on his face. His dark blue clothes had been traded in for black, executioner garb if I'd ever seen them.

For the first time, his eyes left us and looked around at the destroyed makeshift tents and at a few stragglers that had been apprehended. "Twenty years I combed every inch of this city, looked under every rock...and they were hiding in the sewers." He chuckled. "But of course. And now, the 'Court of Miracles' is mine."

And then his eyes shifted to Asami, and he stepped forward. My heart raced and I growled, attempting to lunge when the Bloodbender strengthened his hold and I jerked painfully. I watched as he kneeled down and grabbed the ravenette's chin in his hand, only for her to spit in his face.

A slight twitch in expression was all she got in return as he simply wiped it off, and with a quick jerk backhanded her across the face. I felt so much hatred well up inside me, something caged rocking around as I tried to move. Older blue eyes finally landed back on me. "Oh my dear captain, back from the dead. Another miracle I suppose." He grinned. "I'll remedy that in due time."

"Rot in hell."

"You first." He looked around at the captive audience. "There's going to be a bonfire in the square tomorrow, and you're all invited. After all," he continued. "There's someone I think we'll all enjoy watching burn."

"You won't touch her," Asami rasped out, straining to get the words out.

"Oh? And what do you plan to do to stop me, sweetheart?"

"Whatever it takes."

I watched as something changed in the wannabe tyrant's demeanor, his brow furrowing, the slight clenching of his jaw, a threatening edge in his eyes. And then just as quick his expression smoothed. He straightened to his full height, looking over at me as he pulled his gun from his waist. I waited, and couldn't even scream when he pointed it at Asami and pulled the trigger.

Asami's body hit the ground, blood seeping out of her. Green eyes stared into mine, and I saw a small smile on her face before I felt the Bloodbender's hold tighten and then slowly the world faded to black.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I grabbed the last guard in a chokehold, threatening to crush his windpipe until he finally passed out and slumped to the ground when I released him. With that minor inconvenience taken care of I opened to the door and walked into the platinum cell. Inhuman yelling greeted me as the little beast thrashed and struggled in her chains. She was screaming for the other girl, that heiress. I huffed in disgust, lowering the hood of my cloak. Her mouth snapped shut almost immediately, jaw flexing as her eyes followed my every move.

"Pathetic."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your execution, to see just how low you'd sink now that you're all by yourself."

It took a second, and I watched as her eyes widened ever so slightly as she started to shake her head. "You're lying. She's not dead."

Truthfully, I didn't know if she was or not. And neither did this sniveling girl at my feet. "What?" I scoffed. "Did you think she loved you enough to stay alive? That you were something special? Did you think you'd actually be capable of loving her?" Foolish girl. "The fact that you loved that little whore is the reason she's dead."

I could feel the air shifting, her aura. Her eyes narrowed. "Don't call her that."

"Why not? It's the truth. Besides that, she's dead. I can call her whatever I please."

She growled, her eyes turning red briefly. "Not while I'm still breathing."

I shook my head. "All my hard work undone by some misguided notion of love. Pitiful. You just keep being a disappointment. First with your mother, then that girl... You failed them both so miserably."

"Shut up!" The chains creaked as the demon tried to lunge forward. They strained as she snapped her teeth in the air, like a beast. "You're lying! She's not dead!" Her body sagged, knees once again hitting the platinum plating. "She can't be dead," she repeated almost to herself, head now hanging low.

"I wouldn't worry too much," I told her. "You'll be joining her soon enough."

* * *

Korra's POV

I inhaled sharply as the Bloodbenders almost tossed me out into the middle of the square that sat in the shadow of the Palace of Justice. Other guards proceeded to secure my chains. My mind was on other things, more focused on my father's words than what was about to happen. Asami couldn't be dead. There was no way. The woman was too stubborn to die. I should know.

I fortified this line of thinking in my head. Yes. This was the truth. She wasn't dead. She wasn't. She was too valuable to Unalaq, too-

But he gets rid of things that were no longer of use to him. That's the kind of man he was.

But she... she couldn't be.

I felt the Bloodbenders loosen their grip and I was able to breathe freely again. It was then that I took stock of the hay I was kneeling on, of Unalaq approaching. So, a bonfire it was. I made to snap at him but the chains held tight. He chuckled. "It's almost a pity I have to lose such a promising captain. You would have been incredible."

"Where's Asami?"

His grin sharpened. "Don't you remember? You were there after all."

I shook my head with a frustrated growl. "Where is she!"

He bent down so that we were a little more level with each other. His expression was one of glee, some sadistic gleaming in his cold irises. "I'm afraid she's dead," he stated clearly and concisely. "Such a shame too, letting her grow cold like that when she could have been such... pleasurable company." He waved his hand dismissively. "But, there was no saving her, so the 'Court of Miracles' shall be her tomb."

A numbness settled over me, a void where my heart should be left my chest feeling hollow.

I barely noticed as the straw around me became inflamed, a thick, heavy, and suffocating cloud of smoke trying to consume me. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered without Asami.

Asami...

The name sparked something, and I could feel something overwhelming the void. Something was flickering in my chest, slowly building in intensity. Sorrow, grief, guilt. I could feel those emotions shifting, boiling, stirring inside the pit of my stomach until they burst, and were replaced by something worse. Something foul.

Anger. Hatred. Bloodlust. Revenge.

My old friends.

I could feel this inferno consuming the hollow ache in my sternum, engulfing and overpowering me, igniting my blood and turning my vision crimson.

Unalaq. He'd pay. I'd kill him. No more weakness holding me back.

Slowly I stood, feeling like I was not the one in control. I was watching this happen, watching my body respond to commands that weren't mine. Yet, I did nothing to stop them. I wanted this to happen. I wanted to see his blood staining the ground.

"I will make sure your death lasts for days." The voice wasn't mine alone. It was morphed and twisted and dripping with such wicked ire that I saw Unalaq actually look afraid.

Good.

The chains that bound me shattered with very little effort on my part, and I could feel the fire engulfing my hand, ready to burn that pathetic vermin into ash.

I'd toast his slaughter with his own blood.

Figures started to surround me but with a swift flick of my wrist they were pushed aside and knocked away. My muscles stiffened but only momentarily and with a stomp of my foot the ground around me erupted and crushed whoever was unlucky enough to be near me. Unalaq was already running back into the Palace, the coward, as one of his remaining guards lifted a sword. I grabbed him by the neck and squeezed until I heard a pop and let him fall to the ground forgotten as I went after my real prey.

Unalaq Bended a ring of water, ready to try and defend but with just the slightest shift of my foot one of the Palace pillars knocked into him and pushed him through the door. I'd make sure he suffered how I had. How she had.

Icicles pierce my skin but they do nothing but fuel my anger. He's desperate, reduced to a sniveling, writhing, little worm as he stands, using what's left of his water to make a spear, raising it above his head, ready to try and fi-

He jerks suddenly, his eyes going wide, blood splattering forward in a spray onto me. Silence, as we both look at the blade that is sticking out of his chest. His eyes dull as crimson practically vomits out of his mouth as he drops to the floor, revealing the culprit behind him.

A growl rumbles in my throat as I'm faced with the one who took my revenge from me, standing now where that piece of garbage had just stood.

Their interference would cost them.

* * *

Asami's POV

I dropped the bloodied sword, the clattering sound echoing throughout the Palace entrance, my gaze fixed on the corpse now on laying on the ground in a disgusting heap. He was finally gone. The one that had taken almost everything from me. My mother, my father, my life, my home. And now he was nothing more than an empty shell laying in his own blood on a crumbling floor.

Without preamble I was knocked onto my back, hissing in pain upon landing before meeting the glowing bloody gaze of the woman now on top of me.

"Korra," I managed. "It's me, Asami."

Eyes as red as blood glared down at me, teeth sharp as knives bared inches above my face as Korra leaned over me, one claw tipped hand pressing against my neck. Her aura was suffocating, crimson, and overpowering. It pushed against me like a tangible force, asking for submission before I died.

"Korra..."

I felt her nails digging into the skin of my neck, and a chill went down my spine at the thought that this was how I would actually die. One of my hands slowly rose and the other woman's response was a deep, menacing growl low in her throat as her free hand grabbed it, and the one around my neck tightened. I gasped, sucking in any spare breath.

"K-Korra... It's me."

"Don't mock me!" That voice...so distorted. Terrifying. Blood-chilling.

Tears started streaming down my face. I was terrified. "You don't...have to be this... Please." This wasn't like the time at the lake, Korra wasn't in control here. Something primal, something so seeped in hatred and anger and malice had stolen her autonomy, and all human existence had been switched off.

My heart continued to beat in my chest, faster, erratic. It was taking everything in me not to completely lose myself in this fear. "You're not the monster he made you," I breathed. "This is your choice. You control how this story ends. Please... I need you to come back to me. We were going to run off and explore the world together, remember?"

"Shut up!" Her teeth snapped and felt them graze my skin, sharp canines lightly scratching in clear warning.

I tried not to flinch, forcing myself to relax within her grip. I was going to die here. I was starting to believe that. Korra would kill me. Heh. I almost laughed, or at least a strange mixture of laughing and crying. What else could I do? This world was so cruel, so horribly malformed with a perfect specialty for causing the most pain possible. Of course it would be Korra... And yet.

The growling stopped, seemingly less antagonized by my body's submission to this fate.

"This doesn't change a thing." My voice was light as air, detached, as I let my head fully rest against the ground. I scoffed up a short laugh. "I love you." I actually grinned absently. "And that makes me fool, doesn't it?"

Red eyes blinked down at me.

"Just thought you'd like to hear that one last time."

Such a fool.

I closed my eyes and waited.

And waited.

Then something hit my cheek...something small...and wet...

My eyes opened slowly. Korra was still on all fours above me, her aura was still swirling around us, keeping all others at bay. But it was her eyes, her eyes that caught my attention. Still crimson eyes stared down at me...with tears building up in the corners. The air around us swirled and snapped and writhed, spiking before the energy twisted and slowed and evaporated around us.

"Even now..." The voice was still mangled but I could hear Korra. Her eyes snapped closed, her hand that was pinning mine down clenching so hard that it almost broke it. Her other hand slowly retracted from my neck and I took my first unobstructed breath in what felt like eternity. I watched as tears started streaming, dripping down onto my face. Slowly, cautiously, I sat up and Korra allowed it, leaning back onto her haunches.

"Korra."

She shook her head. Her throat bobbed and this short breath escaped her, her head hanging forward, hiding her face from my gaze. Her shoulders then began to shake and her body leaned forward, face pressing into my neck. I felt her body tremble, felt the hot tears on my neck... "'Sami..."

My hands stayed at my side as I let her cry, exhaustion filling up every fiber of my being and every thought in my head. We were both crying in the entryway of the Palace of Justice, emotionally numb and just as mentally taxed.

I felt the suffocating aura around us completely dissipate, her claw like hands and red eyes returning back to their normal state. I was finally looking into those pools of cerulean that I loved so much... before she practically collapsed on me and I ignored the pain in my abdomen from the sudden addition of weight. It was a nice moment of peace.

Until it was inevitably disturbed once more.

Tonraq.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I stared down at the Sato girl and the little nuisance in her arms. Twenty years of planning, of devotion to a goal, of trying to get the beast to emerge from within the demon, of plotting to destroy Unalaq. My brother was now dead, but the ravenette had managed to tame the beast, and both of them had survived what was supposed to be a all out massacre.

The heiress made a move to stand and attack but I was quicker this time and dodged before punching her in the stomach. She crumpled toward the floor as all the air left her. I grabbed her by her hair and tossed her aside. "You won't interfere this time."

She made a move to stand again but could barely get on her knees before recoiling. With her taken care of for now I turned my attention onto the brunette. The girl tried to move but seemed to exhausted. I grinned as I pressed one booted foot into her back. I grunted in discomfort as I bent down to grab her by her hair and slam her into the nearest wall.

I watched as she hung limply in my grasp, blue eyes shining despite her obvious fatigue. "It should have been you," I said, breaking the silence that was now more prevalent than ever. "That night, all those years ago, it should have been you that died."

Blue eyes, 'her' eyes, shut momentarily before slowly opening once more. "You and I," she rapsed. "We're so much alike." My fist tightened in her hair, causing her to lean her head back to accommodate the move. "And Mom would hate us both for what we've allowed ourselves to become."

"How dare you," I growled. "You have no right to speak of her like you knew her! You never even met her!" I yelled as I smashed her head repeatedly into the wall before throwing her to the ground. I drew the dagger at my waist, planning to end this when she suddenly disappeared, only for me to be knocked to the ground, the demon spawn now above me with my own weapon. Her eyes were still blue and steady, despite the rest of her body seemingly being on the verge of collapse.

We stared at each other, and I watched as her eyes started to soften, her expression tired, done. "It feels so hollow, doesn't it? This existence," she asked. With a heavy sigh, she tossed the knife away and stood. "I feel sorry for you."

She turned and walked over to the Sato girl, picking her up in her arms with some effort, and left me in the Palace of Justice without another word.

My jaw clenched and I fought back a roar that threatened to tear itself out of my throat. My heart ached, for even with Unalaq dead, Senna was still gone. And I missed her so much.

* * *

Korra's POV

I hefted myself up from my spot lying next to Asami in the infirmary, taking deep, steady breaths. Katara had done what she could to heal our wounds and bruises. Now it was up to time to do the rest. Now Asami lay half-asleep, drained and tired and sore, with myself not to much better as I started to walk through the Temple.

Each step I took down the corridor echoed loudly in my ears. My heart was pounding in my chest, blood rushing in my head. I stopped before the large oak door, the light from the window casting a glow against the wood.

I straightened and took a deep breath before opening it. I blinked against the glare that greeted me, allowing my eyes time to adjust. I stepped into the garden, barely noticing the nip in the air as snow crunched beneath my booted foot.

In this garden, plotted in the middle of the temple grounds, were several stones erected and scattered. A lone tree was planted in the middle, it's uncovered branches twisted and reaching toward one side. I imagined it provided plenty of shade during the warmer seasons.

I forced myself forward, passed several stones until I came to one of the the rocks on the right side of the garden. Like the others there were letters engraved on its smooth surface, a lone crimson lily sat on top.

I crouched down, studying the single flower, tempted to touch it. Instead I looked around, then with a flick of my wrist the snow at my feet rose and shifted and took a singular shape.

I held the stem of my creation and gently sat the crystal blue lily next to the red one, my fingers shifting down to trace the letters on the stone.

"Hi, Mom."

It was surreal, being here, being able to finally see my mother's final resting place with my own eyes, being able to apologize for being the thing that killed her. "This wasn't what you thought would happen, is it?" I asked her. "You never wanted either of us to end up here, did you? No... If you're anything like I've heard, you'd be so ashamed. Like I told Tonraq... my father." I sucked in a slow, harsh breath, exhaling in a humorless chuckle. "Spirits, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Mom."

I sat there amongst the tombstones, eyes closed and breathing shaky, until a light appeared amongst the darkness, a small light that slowly took the form of a very familiar figure.

My smaller counterpart looked at me with this seriousness and focus I had yet to see on her face. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Her face split into a smile, the widest one yet. "So where does this leave us?"

My lips twitched and I motioned her toward me. "C'mere, kid."

The child walked forward. "Are we going to tell 'Sami how we feel?"

"Maybe."

"Are we going to apologize to Katara?"

"Perhaps."

"Are we," she stopped just in front of me, brow furrowed. "Are we going to get rid of Vaatu?"

The thought caused my very being to shake. It needed to be done. But how to get rid of something you'd had for as long as I could remember? Something you'd relied on for strength and power... But it needed to be done. Even as something in the back of my mind revolted at the very idea.

"Yes."

The kid seemed satisfied. "I want to do all that," she stated as she wrapped her small arms around my torso and slowly faded as my arms did the same.

"You know what?" I asked the empty darkness. "I want that too."

A sharp pain made me open my eyes, and I nearly collapsed in the the middle of the garden, every fiber of my being seemingly on fire, boiling and writhing and hurting. My whole body convulsed and shook as my body lurched on my hands and knees. I coughed, then gagged, black, vile, ooze splattering onto the white snow around me, something akin to blood mixing and bubbling and twisting.

It spluttered for a moment more before evaporating in golden flakes...and then my world went black.


	16. Love

_**A/N: Hey all! So here's the final chapter of Hellfire. Yep, it is over folks. Please send your thanks to BG-13. We will be working on other stories soon so please stay tunned. One will involve a crossover between Akame-ga-Kill and RWBY. The other is still in the works. Read and Review!**_

* * *

Korra's POV

My eyelids felt heavy as they blinked open. Lying next to me is Asami, breathing in and out peacefully. I sigh as I get up and go to open the door slightly and look outside. There's a lot of people and mattresses on the floor. They're all injured, bleeding. There's a lot of healers around and I let the door close before going back to lie down, feeling tired. Katara had given us some privacy. Or maybe they were looking for me. At this point I didn't really care.

I feel a hand grasp mine and I turn to be met with piercing emerald eyes. Her grip tightens and I manage a small smile as I shift onto my side.

The quiet had enveloped us. We were just laying there. My arms were wrapped tight around her and I could feel her thumb tracing patterns on my hands that rested between us. We were both lost in our own thoughts, in shock over what had happened. Tired.

Unalaq was gone. He would never hurt another person. Asami was alive, in my arms, no longer in danger. My hold tightened before relaxing again. How'd this become my life? How could I be so... Weak for this woman?

Asami shifted. Her green eyes were thinking, the gears turning. Then she seemed to give it up, and her face found the crook of my neck and she released a heavy, content, sigh. I planted a kiss in raven tresses and breathed my own heavy sigh.

* * *

Asami's POV

Yesterday, and the many days before that, had been long and tiring. Being shot would do that to a person. I absently touched sensitive scarred skin on my abdomen, a reminder. Then there was Unalaq's demise at my hands. My almost demise at Korra's. I could still picture those blood red eyes hovering over me. I hadn't thought she'd come back that time. We hadn't talked about it yet. I think we were still processing, still trying to recover.

"If you have something to say, you should say it," came the former captain's voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. My hand stilled in her hair as she looked up at me with exhausted blue eyes and sits up.

"It was terrifying," I begin. "Seeing you like that."

She sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean - I thought you were -"

"I know. I understand." I shake my head. "I've never seen such pure, unadulterated hatred like that, from you especially."

She swallows thickly, lowering her gaze, looking anywhere but at me. "I..."

"It's okay, Korra. I know," I say as I bring her to me, holding her close. "I... I would have reacted the same way if our situation was reversed, I imagine." My grip tightens slightly. "But... I'm going to ask something of you."

"Anything."

I smile slightly, but it fades as quick as it comes. "If something ever does happen to me, whether accidental or purposeful, I don't want you to lose yourself like that."

She pulls back suddenly. "Nothing's going to -"

"You can't promise that." This world is cruel and unpredictable and random. There's no way of knowing how things will go. I'm too aware of this. "Neither can I. Promise me that when it happens, you won't let your anger and grief control you. I can't be the thing you're dependent on to keep your humanity."

She looking at me, and it's such even look, such an unreadable one, that I feel almost like we're back to the beginning, and I'm trying to figure her out. Her hand grabs mine and squeezes, to reassure her or me, I don't know. "I'm not a monster anymore." She says it evenly, and I open my mouth to reply but she stops me. "I got rid of Vaatu. It's just Raava and me." She smiles lightly, leaning her forehead against mine. "It's just me."

I feel tears welling up in my eyes but before attention can be drawn to them I kiss her, deeply, and with everything I have. It breaks when I can't help but laugh, burying my face in her neck as she places one last kiss in my hair.

But of course, the peace is interrupted when the door to our room bangs open.

* * *

Korra's POV

I looked around, seeing nothing but accusing eyes and for the first time in what seemed like forever. Just last night I had finally rid myself of Vaatu but it seemed that things were never meant to be in my favor. A door opened and inside walked a man I recognized, one that had been chosen to lead the reconstruction of the city: Raiko, president, and my executioner it seemed. Goody.

He took a seat and everyone began to settle down, the room growing eerily quiet. I looked to the side to see Asami. She seemed calm, but to anyone who knew her like I did could spot the signs of anxious worry. I instinctively tried to move towards her but in seconds there were guards around me again, placing a collar around my neck and wrists and nailing the chain connected to both to the floor, stopping my movement and making it so all I could do was kneel on the floor. This was not looking good.

"You are Captain Korra," Raiko began. "The lead soldier in Unalaq's forces. Is this correct?"

"Former Captain, yes."

"You are in quite the predicament. This hearing will not be conducted in the usual fashion." He paused, leaning forward to look me in the eye from above. "I have been given the authority to make all judgements. This trial will determine whether you live or die. Any objections?"

I shook my head. "None."

"You are the Avatar, which means you normally wouldn't be in this situation but given your... previous alliances it is all up for debate," the man continued, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. "Now, are there any proposals to what should be done?"

"Yes," Iroh, a rebel General, answered. "I propose she is exterminated. Her existence is causing ripples that could lead to internal strife. She will serve as payment for the deaths of all the soldiers we lost because of her and Unalaq."

The President hummed thoughtfully. "Anyone else?"

Tenzin stepped forward and honestly surprising me. The old Airbender had understandably never been my biggest fan. "I would like to take Korra in and train her, teach her what it means to be the Avatar and help her take her place in the world."

Raiko looked dubious. "Is that so?"

"That's not possible!" Kai, one of the younger Airbenders protested. There was an anger in his eyes, an anger I was very familiar with, an anger I'd felt myself. "She killed Skoochy like he meant nothing!" Ah, so that's the offense he'd zeroed in on. "She's a monster and nothing can ever change that."

And as usual, Katara was the one to come to my defense. "Korra is no longer fused with Vaatu, the Spirit of chaos and discord. With him gone, it should be easier for her to try and atone for her past crimes. I believe with only Raava left, she is of no threat to us."

"That doesn't change what she did," the general shot back. He was right, of course. I was well aware that nothing I could ever do would make up for all the malicious and horrible things I'd done in the past. "It should be her life for all those that we've lost."

"Order!" the Nonbender demanded, raising his voice to be heard over the growing hubbub. "Korra," he started, returning his attention to me. "As the Avatar, do you think you can fix the damage that Unalaq has wrought, that you yourself had a hand in for the past several months?"

I stared up at him evenly, not bothering to look around at all the people glaring daggers at me, watching me. "Nothing is a hundred percent, sir, but I believe I won't know until I'm given the opportunity to try."

If anything, this response only made him more skeptical. "Really?" When I didn't even blink he looked down at the papers on his desk. "I have a report here that you tried to kill Asami Sato, the only person you've claimed to care for. Would Miss Sato please step forward?"

I finally looked off to where I'd last seen Asami, and I watched as she stepped forward from her spot, arms crossed casually across her chest. I'd figured they play this card sooner or later. And I knew that Asami wouldn't lie.

She shared one small look with me before her emerald eyes turned toward the one presiding over this debacle. "I'm Asami Sato."

"Is my previous statement true?"

She took a deep, resigned breath. "Yes it is."

This fact did sting a bit and I took my own calming breath.

"But she's also saved me. The most vivid memory of this is when Unalaq tried to rape me." I was impressed at how nonchalant she'd said it, because I knew how much that whole ordeal had shaken her. I'd seen it. But here she was, and she hadn't so much as flinched. "I'd like for all her good deeds to be taken into consideration as well." And then there was a slight upturn of her lips, meant for my eyes only, to give some form of comfort. This woman...

"I don't believe this woman's testimony can be trusted." It was Iroh again. "There's a considerable amount of emotional bias considering the nature of these women's relationship. Can we really allow Miss Sato's bias to sway us from the facts? Can we truly trust the unification of the nations to this demon?"

And just like that they all started in. All their voices blending into one and tripping over the other as they yelled and objected. Raiko was trying to regain some sense of decorum. I watched as Asami shifted from foot to foot, looking ready to move at the first sign of trouble.

"Who's to say she shouldn't be locked up right alongside her?" one person shouted from the chaos, their finger pointed at the ravenette.

"She's just as bad!"

I'd had enough. "Shut up!" I jerked forward, listening as the chains creaked in protest, the restraints digging into my wrists and neck. It would bruise later, but the threat of me breaking free had been enough shut a majority of them up. I narrowed grit my teeth together, slowly lowering myself back down to the kneeling position. I could easily break the chains, I knew that, but that would only create more problems. But playing docile was killing me being surrounded by these idiots.

"Asami is not your enemy. She's never been your enemy," I stated firmly. "She killed Unalaq. You should all be on your knees thanking her." I sighed. "But that is neither here nor there. I want to talk about how none of you had the guts to try and take me out before, but now that I'm chained you all want to act all big and tough." I scoffed.

I heard a sword being drawn from its sheath and I turned my glare onto General Iroh...only to be blindsided by a kick to the side of the head. I hit the floor hard, dazed for a split second, and surprised further when the assault didn't stop there. A metal boot connected with my face again, then my torso. What the hell?

Metal cables made an appearance as they wrapped around my neck, jerking me back up and causing the the collar around my neck to almost strangle me. The person's grip slacked, only slightly, and I was able to breathe again.

Broken nose, bruised eyes, possibly broken rib, taste of blood in my mouth. Yep. This was going to hurt tomorrow.

"This is just my personal philosophy," started a very familiar voice. At least I thought it was familiar, my ears were still ringing. "But I think perhaps pain is the most effective punishment. What you need now can't be taught with words and promises, only action."

"Careful Lin," Iron cautioned.

"If you're so terrified of her General, then why'd you draw your sword. Were you even going to use it." I could hear the lack of concern in her voice.

There's a moment of silence. "I would like to amend what I said earlier." It was Tenzin this time. "There are many unknown elements of Korra's abilities, and there still may be hidden dangers. Therefore I would like to ask Lin Beifong to escort her to Zaofu, a well fenced area where I can work with Korra until she is ready."

"Can you do this, Beifong?"

"Can I kill her if she gets out of hand? Yeah, sure."

"Then I release Korra into your care."

There's tons of muttering and I feel the chains and cables taken off as I'm pulled into a warm embrace, hands stroking through my hair. I allow my eyes to close. That had gone about as well as I'd expected.

* * *

Katara's POV

I smiled to myself as I noticed Asami and Korra lounging under the shade of a tree in one of Zaofu's numerous gardens. Asami was reading while Korra rested her head in her lap. In the month after Unalaq's death the heiress had been busy with helping to update Zaofu's technology. She'd been talking a lot about high speed railroad but that had remained just talk for now. The brunette had been busy learning from different instructors, though she honestly didn't need it. While she was more used to relying on her martial arts and weapons, her Bending ability and her senses had not declined

I'd run into Tonraq once, he'd been on his way to reclaiming the southern throne, his birthright he'd been cheated out of thanks to his brother. He had no intention of ever seeing Korra again if he could help it.

It was a new beginning for most, a new life. Korra still had traces of her soldier upbringing, some habits just not being able to break. But more and more I could see the little girl I'd raised, could see how much she truly cared for Asami when she looked at her.

It would be rough. Not everyone was so quick to forgive. No doubt people would come searching for revenge, some sort of compensation or justice. I'd spoken of this with the younger woman, and she had agreed, similar thoughts had been plaguing her mind for a while. But she had told me that when the time came that someone came looking, she'd be ready.

It wasn't perfect, but it was enough.

* * *

Lin's POV

I grunted as I took the brunt of a pillar to the chest. I shouldn't have expected any less from the kid, but I was really having a blast. The girl seemed to be having a fun time too if that smirk on her face was anything to go by. Though she'd been itching for some sort of fight for weeks now. Old habits, I guess. Which was probably why we had to set up the no killing rule. Wouldn't want to snap the poor kid's neck after all the trouble I went to just to keep her alive.

I swung my arm out, a chunk of earth responding and clipping her side barely as she managed to roll out of the way. Her attacks seemed to increase in speed in response and I was forced to make a wall for protection. I sent the wall flying toward her only for her to catch it and throw it aside. I raised an arm, forcing the earth under her to push up...which she used as momentum to jump behind me, landing a kick to my side.

I regained my footing and managed to throw a boulder into her jaw, sending her reeling back and tumbling into the ground. She got back up on her hands and knees, panting, not that I was fairing much better. She chuckled.

"Thanks."

"For what? Hitting you?" I scoffed. "You're even more of a masochist than I thought."

She shook her head as she pushed herself up into the sitting position, this grin on her face. "For everything. Although," she paused, rubbing her cheek. "I still think you may have enjoyed that a little too much."

Perhaps.

Her brow furrowed. "Was...was what you said about my mom true?"

I sighed, before going over to my bag and pulling out a small, worn, leather book and tossing it to her. She caught it with ease. "This was all I managed to save. It was your mom's journal." I smiled. "We were pretty good friends, your mom and I. She was an amazing woman and she loved you more than anything."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Tenzin's POV

Two months after the end of Unalaq's reign, and I found myself standing in the meditation pavilion as the young, former soldier leaned forward against the rail, looking out toward the mountains that surrounded the metal city. Despite losing the Spirit of chaos, there were certain ticks that she refused to lose, though her overall demeanor had certainly changed. Some amusing moments came when I'd see her and the heiress in the market, their hands intertwined. My children had started to grow fond of her, though most Airbenders remained skittish. And after an incident with Kai, it was made more than apparent that some resentment would never go away.

I walked up to stand beside the young woman, and finally noticed she held something in her hand. It was her mother's diary, unopened, which Lin had given to her shortly after they'd arrived in Zaofu. I sighed as I looked across the yard where a bunch of children played until their mothers came and dragged them off, shooting glances toward the woman beside me.

"They're cautious," I started.

Her eyes stayed on the distant mountains. "I don't have that power anymore."

"You're still connected to a great power, whether you feel it or not."

"I know." She finally looked toward me. "I can't change how they feel about me, and there's no point in feeling sorry and guilty for all the horrible things I've done. I know what I did, I take full responsibility. I can handle a few fearful looks." She chuckled without humor. "I deserve a lot worse."

I hummed.

Blue eyes looked over to me. "But I'm going to be better. I'm going to just be me."

My hand reached out and patted her shoulder. "You are. You'll make mistakes, but I have no doubt you'll learn from them. You'll do fine." I glanced down at the book in her hands. "You know, you'll never know what she was like until you read it."

She looked down at the book, finger tracing over the binding on the spine. "I know. It's just always hard, taking that first step." She heaved a big sigh. "And maybe I'm a little scared of what I'll find in here, wondering whether or not I deserve to know."

"We all deserve a second chance. You just got to be willing to take it."

* * *

Korra's POV

I sat in a chair, reading and waiting for Asami to get out of the shower so we could eat dinner. Everyday we would get up early and she would go to her endless meetings while I went to my endless training. Only half was physical now, consisting of sparing lessons and Bending control. The rest was meditation and learning how to negotiate and approach nations. I would be going to a Earth Kingdom city to provide assistance as the Avatar soon. I wouldn't be going alone, however, Tenzin and Lin would be accompanying me and, of course, so would my girlfriend.

The water shut off and my lips twitched upward. Most of my abilities were gone or reduced but some of them still stuck around such as my enhanced hearing. I led such a mundane life now but I couldn't really complain. I was with Asami and she was happy. So was I.

I sighed as I came to the last page in the journal.

 _"My little Korra, the world we live in isn't perfect. There's a lot of suffering, hatred, and pain. But it also is a world of many possibilities. We all have different experiences and that's okay. Korra...I don't know if we will be able to meet. I pray to the Spirits every day that this horrible feeling I have is just that: a feeling. If I don't make it, I want you to know that every moment you love yourself, every moment you are happy, that's me loving you and being happy that you're alive and healthy. I know you're going to be an extraordinary person and I know you'll make mistakes. That's okay. I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll always love you."_

"You keep looking at me," I said as I closed the diary, looking up to see her leaning against the door frame.

She shrugged. "It's odd, seeing you like this."

I raised a brow in response. "Don't tell me you're not attracted to me now that I'm demon free."

"No, that's not it," the ravenette answered as she walked over to me. "I'm just used to being careful. Watching what I say. And you're... Almost sweeter attitude is going to take some getting used to."

"Ha! Well, if you really want, I can pin you to the mattress right now and you'll see how sweet I am," I answered, pulling her close to me. Her hands moved up and down my back, and I could feel it every time she brushed over where I had Mako burn off the demon's mark. Just another scar for the collection, but this one had done some good.

"You know what? I take it back," she answered, pulling away. "I can tell you're always going to be a pain."

"And you love me for it," I answered smugly.

A dramatic sigh. "It is indeed my cross to bear."

I chuckled. "I sort of like you too."

She hummed as we both made our way into the kitchen area of our little home. "What were you reading?"

"My mom's diary."

Asami stopped, giving me her full attention. "Oh."

"Lin gave it to me. She...all she writes about is me," I answered quietly. "Well at first the idea of me and then...me. She knew she was going to die. Or at least suspected it."

The heiress walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She gave you your best chance."

I nod my head. "Yes. She did. And she loved me." I look up at her, feeling my eyes water. "She loved me, 'Sami."

I nuzzled my head against her chest as she pulls me into a hug, hand combing through my hair. "Of course she loved you," she replies. "Just like I love you."

I pull back and offer her a smile before showing her my tattooed arm. "Remember when you asked if I was saving the empty spot for something special?" She nods her head and I show her my wrist, which now has a little half gear symbol where the empty spot used to be. "They say the veins here go to the heart."

"Korra-"

"I love you too, Asami."

She blinks and I laugh before standing and pulling her close to me. My hand caresses her cheek before I pull her into a kiss.


End file.
